


El hogar que yo robé

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Masculine Pregnant, Mpreg, Multiship, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Otayurio, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Vikturio, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, otayuuri, victurio, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 43,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Dos matrimonios, cuatro implicados.Un accidente que levanta varias sospechas, pero también una verdad....porque lo prohibido siempre deja daños a terceros.*Historia original*Capítulos cortos
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis amores, tenemos otra historia. 
> 
> Esta es una historia original la cual hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, espero les guste.

En las noticias de la noche salía el reportaje, uno que cambiaría la vida de varias personas, pero sobre todo, la de dos que estaban tan alejadas de saber lo que sucedía y de lo que sucedería.

“ _El empresario Víktor Nikiforov ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico en el kilómetro 43, ahora mismo es trasladado al hospital en estado crítico. Su acompañante, identificado como Yuuri Katsuki, se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, por el momento aún no se sabe la causa del accidente”_

Unas horas después de aquella noticia, en el hospital más cercano a aquella carretera los médicos hacían lo posible por salvar la vida de los dos hombres, lo cual lograron, por el momento.

-¿Coma inducido? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba un hombre con angustia y un mar de lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

-Las heridas eran demasiado graves, tuvimos que conducirlo a un coma para que soportara las cirugías, ahora debemos esperar a que despierte.

-¿Esperar? ¡¿Esperar?!

Mientras, en ese mismo lugar, otro hombre se reunía con el abogado de su esposo, quien le entregaba un sobre, _¿No podía esperar otro día?_ Su esposo estaba en cirugía y este hombre llegando como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos abriéndolo, seguramente era el seguro del auto o de él mismo, pero en cuanto vio el papel dentro del sobre, sus ojos se enjugaron de nuevas lágrimas diferentes.

-¿Iba a dejarme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia, espero les guste así que disfruten de su lectura.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**_6 MESES ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE_ **

-Víktor ¿De verdad tenemos que ir a esa cena?

-Cielo, es el aniversario de la empresa, yo soy el jefe y tú eres mi esposo.

-Podría fingir no serlo por este día- decía un joven rubio con un puchero de molestia mientras su esposo lo miraba sonriendo.

-Yuri ¿Hablas en serio?

-No, pero sabes que no me gusta socializar- su esposo se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien, además te presentaré a mi nuevo asistente.

-Ah, claro, al gran Yuuri Katsuki.

-Se llevarán bien, ya lo verás- sonreía el platinado de mirada como el cielo, el rubio asintió desganado levantándose de la mesa para dejar los platos sucios del desayuno -Ponte guapo- se despidió besando la frente de su esposo.

-Siempre lo estoy, amor- respondió con una sonrisa y comenzando a lavar los platos sucios.

Odiaba las cenas de la empresa, demasiadas personas, todas superflúas y aburridas, además, desde hacía unas semanas Víktor había contratado a un nuevo asistente del cual hablaba maravillas, aunque había dicho que se llevarían bien, así que quizá ésta cena no estaría tan mal.

\----------------------------------------

-Bien, debo irme, recuerda que hoy es la cena…

-De aniversario, amor, no has dejado de repetírmelo desde la semana pasada.

-Lo siento, creo que aún estoy algo nervioso, es mi primer trabajo desde que volvimos a Rusia.

-Y lo estás haciendo bien, Yuuri, relájate- dijo un hombre castaño con una sonrisa a su esposo, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa no muy convincente.

-Lo dice Otabek Altin, el productor más codiciado de la ciudad.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de lado.

-Y además de codiciado, humilde- dijo el nipón con una ceja levantada -Bien cielo, debo irme o Nikiforov me despedirá.

-¿Te llevo?

-No, estoy bien, me llevaré el auto. Te amo- se despidió el de cabellos oscuros tomando una rebanada de pan tostado en la boca, clara señal de que iba tarde al trabajo.

\-----------------------------

La noche de la fiesta había llegado, la empresa poseía un enorme salón donde se llevaban a cabo todos sus eventos. Cuando el matrimonio Nikiforov llegó, ya todos los estaban esperando, en cuanto el jefe entró todos lo recibieron con un fuerte aplauso. Yuri, por otro lado, sonreía forzadamente, conocía a unos cuantos, aunque en realidad no le agradaba mucho estar en ese lugar, a pesar de que fue ahí donde comenzó su relación con Víktor.

La empresa Nikiforov era la mayor empresa productora de vodka en Rusia, una casa que pertenecía a Víktor y a su familia, y donde ahora él tenía un lugar.

-Joven Plisetsky, qué gusto- saludó uno de los recepcionistas, un joven italiano que tenía una cálida sonrisa, quizá el único con el que Yuri tenía una amistad.

-Michele, qué gusto.

-Michele- saludó Víktor con cordialidad mientras el hombre estrechaba su mano.

Saludaron a demasiada gente, Yuri sólo sonreía con una copa en la mano esperando el por fin sentarse e ignorar todo aquello, miraba hacia otro lado mientras su esposo platicaba con un par de personas y entonces Víktor saludó a una persona más.

-¡Yuuri!- gritó el platinado haciendo que el rubio volteara pensado que lo había llamado a él, entonces vio al mencionado, Yuuri Katsuki, un joven de cabellera negra con rasgos asiáticos -Yuuri, te presento a Yuri- decía Víktor sonriendo con cierta ironía por el parecido de los nombres.

-Yuri Plisetsky- dijo el rubio sonriendo estrechando la mano del nipón, quien le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa.

-Yuri, es un gusto por fin conocerte, soy Yuuri Katsuki.

-Creo que te conozco demasiado bien, mi esposo no deja de hablar de ti.

-Espero que sólo cosas buenas- sonrió el nipón -Víktor también no deja de hablar de ti, creo que te conozco más que a mi mismo- dijo haciendo reír a Yuri, entonces giró su rostro para buscar a su acompañante que estaba detrás de él tratando de perderse -Les presento a Otabek Altin, mi esposo.

-Mucho gusto- saludó el hombre de nacionalidad kazaja, estrechó las manos de los Nikiforov con el rostro estoico, parecía sólo mostrar emociones cuando Yuuri se dirigía a él.

Enseguida los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas, cenaron y platicaron sobre la empresa y una que otra anécdota. En algún momento, Yuri se disculpó levantándose de la mesa para ir por un cigarrillo, siendo seguido por el nipón, quien tenía la misma costumbre.

Una vez afuera, el rubio sacó una cajetilla de su pantalón y le ofreció uno a Yuuri, quien se negó alegando que él traía los suyos.

-No pude evitar notarlo, y lo lamento, pero Yuri, eres bastante joven- dijo el nipón sonriendo levemente mientras el ruso se encogía de hombros.

-Tengo 25, no soy tan joven.

-Oh, claro que lo eres, tengo 32- dijo rodando los ojos -¿A qué te dedicas? El señor Nikiforov sólo habla de lo grandioso que eres.

-A mi casa principalmente, Yuuri, estaba estudiando cuando me casé- soltó Yuri con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Me encanta escuchar las historias de amor, adelante- el rubio sonrió rodando lo ojos dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

-No es tan impresionante, fue amor a primera vista- a Yuuri pareció brillarle los ojos -Yo estaba en el primer año de administración de empresas, me enviaron a hacer prácticas a este lugar y así fue como conocí a Víktor, un año después estábamos casándonos.

-Es increíble- el rubio se alzó de hombros.

-¿Qué tal tú y tu esposo?

-No es una historia de amor a primera vista, de hecho nos odiábamos- el rubio lo miró asombrado -Sí, mi hermana, Mari, salía con un amigo de Otabek y un día salimos todos juntos, desde el inicio me fastidiaba con su rostro serio y siempre misterioso, aunque quizá era que me atraía, no sé, al final fue algo como el juego de las sillas, la música se terminó y sólo quedamos nosotros dos.

Yuri rió ante aquella analogía, el nipón parecía ser un buen tipo, Víktor tenía la facilidad de contratar cretinos, ésta vez había fallado.

-Pero hay amor ¿O no?

-Por supuesto que lo hay, pero como te digo, no nació desde el primer momento.

-Y ¿Tienen hijos?

-No, no es lo nuestro, y por lo que sé, ustedes tampoco.

-Ya lo dijiste, soy muy joven- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras Yuuri asentía dándole la razón.

Mientras, adentro, Víktor había entablado plática con Otabek, el ruso sabía bien cómo romper las barreras de esas personas, lo sabía de propia mano gracias a su esposo.

-Yuuri es un excelente asistente, los anteriores han sido… decepcionantes.

-Yuuri tiene la habilidad de encantar a las personas, además de que claro tiene un sentido de la organización inigualable y una memoria increíble- Víktor asintió lentamente.

-Me comentó que recién regresaron a Rusia.

-Sí, hace unos meses, nos casamos Kazajistán, vivimos un par de años aquí, después vivimos un tiempo en Japón y ahora hemos regresamos.

- _Back to the basics_ , ¿Ah?

-Algo así.

-¿Y cómo te ganas la vida, Otabek?- preguntó el platinado tomándose el mentón.

-Soy productor de música.

-Vaya, un trabajo increíble, ustedes hacen la magia mientras el famoso se lleva todo.

-Conoces el negocio- soltó el kazajo con media sonrisa.

-Soy un empresario, Otabek, conozco todos los negocios- decía el mayor con suficiencia.

Unos minutos después, sus parejas regresaron a la mesa sonriendo, el platinado los miró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Saben qué? Deberían ir a comer a la casa algún día- ofreció Yuuri haciendo que el rubio alzara los hombros mirando a Víktor.

-Acaso ¿Quieres sobornar a tu jefe con una comida?

-No, por supuesto que no, pero su esposo me agrada, no conozco a muchas personas aquí, sería agradable juntarnos algún día.

-Sí ¿Por qué no?- asintió Víktor mirando a Yuri.

-Además, Yuuri prepara un delicioso katsudon, servirá para el soborno- decía Otabek sorprendiendo un poco al nipón, su esposo no solía hablar demasiado.

-Entonces ¿Cenaremos alguna vez? Al menos tú y yo, Yuri, que si algo sale mal mi jefe va a despedirme.

-Cuenta conmigo- sonrió el rubio con camaradería aceptando esa nueva amistad.


	3. Capítulo 2

**5 MESES ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE**

-Y entonces, un amigo mío comenzó una pelea con un amigo de Otabek y después toda la boda era un ring, ni siquiera partimos el pastel,. Otabek me sacó cargando de ahí dejando que nuestras familias resolvieran el problema mientras comenzábamos la luna de miel.

Contaba Yuuri riendo, estaba junto a su esposo y al matrimonio Nikiforov, de los cuales ahora eran buenos amigos y salían a cenar o a comer desde hacía unas semanas.

-Vaya boda- sonreía Víktor con un brazo alrededor de Yuri quien terminaba su postre, sonrió a los Altin para después mirar a su esposo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

-Bueno, al menos tuvieron una luna de miel- Víktor negó rodando los ojos y el rubio se dirigió a la pareja -Mi abuelo no dejó que viviéramos juntos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, internacionalmente hablando.

-Terrible- se quejó el platinado recordando aquello haciendo el ademán de tener un escalofrío, el kazajo le dedicó frunció los labios mientras bebía un poco de vodka.

-Bien, creo que ya es demasiado tarde y mi jefe me quiere temprano en la oficina.

-Si justificas tu retraso, no hay problema- sonreía Víktor, Yuuri se levantó de la mesa junto a Otabek.

-Nos vemos la otra semana- se despidió no sin antes acercarse al rubio -Por cierto Yuri, adoro tu loción.

-Gracias, es One Million- dijo el rubuio sonriéndole.

-Adiós- decía Otabek estoicamente, de verdad que ese hombre era tan extraño y misterioso, Yuri se preguntaba cómo es que se comunicaban.

\-------------------------------

-Son extraños.

-¿Mmm?- soltó Víktor quitándose la corbata mientras Yuri cepillaba su cabello.

-Yuuri y Otabek, son extraños.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Otabek es extraño, ni siquiera habla, sólo si es necesario.

-Quizá sea su equilibrio, él calla y Yuuri habla hasta por los codos.

-Tal vez- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el rubio mirándose al espejo cepillando sus hebras doradas.

-Así como tú eres mi equilibrio, yo soy el calmado y tu mi gato roñoso.

-Idiota- dijo Yuri sonriendo viéndolo desde el espejo. Víktor quedó en ropa interior y se acercó hasta donde estaba su esposo, colocó su boca en el blanquecino cuello comenzando besos limpios y castos, para empezar así con aquel ritual que conocían tan bien.

\----------------------------------

-¿De verdad crees que es bueno que salgamos con tu jefe?- preguntaba Otabek mientras desayunaba con Yuuri, quien estaba demasiado atento a su celular -¿Yuuri?

-Lo siento cielo, es Víktor, al parecer quiere que llegue un poco más temprano- dijo despegando su vista del aparato.

-Y de eso quiero hablar, si algún día le haces un desaire a él o a su perfecto esposo de porcelana, te despedirá.

-¿Esposo de porcelana?- indagó Yuuri con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-Es que parece, jamás se mueve y es demasiado cordial, elegante, no sé.

-¿Te irrita?

-Me incomoda, es igual a un muñeco.

-Bien, la próxima vez, hazle la plática, es agradable- dijo el nipón antes de darle un casto beso en los labios -¿Me llevas?

-A donde quieras, cielo.

-Esta vez al trabajo, ¿Qué te parece si vas por mí en la noche y vamos a cenar?

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Comida Tai?

-Comida Tai- sonrió el nipón tomando su portafolio para ir al trabajo.

\------------------------------------

**4 MESES ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE**

-Yuuri… tu celular suena bastante…- susurraba Otabek jadeando deteniendo sus movimientos sobre su esposo.

-Déjalo… no es nada- jadeó Yuuri tomando el rostro del kazajo besándolo para continuar con lo que hacían.

Ambos terminaron sobre la cama, sudorosos y jadeantes, Otabek miró a Yuuri con una sonrisa, besó su frete y se levantó al baño para darse una ducha, cuando salió, su esposo dormía plácidamente, estaba por acostarse a su lado cuando la luz del celular del nipón iluminó su rostro, lo tomó viendo en la pantalla el nombre de Víktor en numerosos mensajes.

-¿Cielo? ¿Yuuri?- susurró moviendo su hombro para despertarlo, el nipón se removió entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que tu jefe te busca- dijo confundido mostrándole la pantalla, Yuuri lo tomó deslumbrándose, pero dejándolo en la mesita de noche sin darle importancia.

-No es nada, Víktor siempre está mandado mensajes- pero pronto abrió los ojos escuchando lo que había dicho –Tenemos un problema en la empresa y piensa que puedo arreglarlo, no es nada, cariño.

Susurró jalando al kazajo hasta él para recostarse sobre su pecho y seguir durmiendo, mañana sería otro día.

\------------------------------------

Yuri siempre había tenido entrada libre a la empresa Nikiforov y sobre todo a la oficina de Víktor, y ese día le daría una sorpresa. Llevaba un poco de comida, comer con él en la oficina hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y pensaba que así podía estar más cerca de él ahora que se encontraba tan ocupado.

-Sólo deja de hacerlo- escuchó afuera de la oficina, parecía ser la voz de Yuuri.

-Pero…

-¡No! Otabek estuvo a punto de ver eso, y…

-Pero ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yuri entrando a la oficina de Víktor con una sonrisa confundida mientras el platinado y el nipón lo miraban entre la sorpresa y el susto.


	4. Capítulo 3

-Pero ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yuri entrando a la oficina de Víktor con una sonrisa confundida mientras el platinado y el nipón lo miraban entre la sorpresa y el susto.

-¡Yuri!- saludó el nipón casi gritando con la voz agitada mientras Víktor hacía una mueca demasiado seria, parecía molesto.

-Hola- saludó y después se acercó a Víktor -Hola, amor- este le sonrió cansinamente -¿Discutían?

-No, Yuri, lo que sucede es que estamos organizándole una fiesta a Otabek, pero el señor Nikiforov me envió un mensaje ayer con una lista de invitados y mi esposo estuvo a punto de ver aquello.

-Oh, puedo encargarme si lo desean, así no corren el riesgo de que la sorpresa no lo sea.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, Yuri.

-Y ¿Por qué no me lo habían comentado?

-Lo siento, cielo, pensé que podríamos solucionarlo solos- decía Víktor con una sonrisa tomando su cintura.

-Gracias, Yuri. Nos vemos después, señor Nikiforov- dijo el nipón despidiéndose con una sonrisa dejándolos solos. El rubio miró a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Organizaré la fiesta de Otabek?

-Eso parece, ¿Comemos?

-A eso vine, amor- sonrió Yuri antes de besar la mejilla de su esposo.

\---------------------------------------

**3 MESES ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE**

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaban todos los presentes en cuanto el kazajo entró al lugar acompañado de Yuuri.

-Vaya, gracias- sonrió Otabek al ver a sus amigos y conocidos reunidos en el bohemio lugar.

Yuri se había encargado de todo como había dicho, no necesitaba saber mucho, sólo le preguntó al nipón que era lo que su esposo disfrutaba y la respuesta fue disfrutar de una tarde en un bar con una cerveza, nada complicado.

Cenaron, bebieron y cantaron un poco mientras se divertían, Yuri y Víktor habían pagado todo aquello ante las negativas del nipón, aunque el rubio fue el que había convencido a su esposo de no cobrarles nada, después de todo, ahora eran amigos.

-¡Cielo! Tu regalo- gritaba Yuuri entre la gente, Otabek sonrió levantándose de su asiento para ir hacia su esposo haciendo que los presentes los miraran expectantes -Está afuera- dijo, así que todos salieron acompañando a la pareja, Yuri y Víktor se miraron expectantes, no sabían que Yuuri le tenía otra sorpresa al kazajo.

En cuanto salieron, un precioso auto último modelo de la marca Mustang estaba estacionado a las afueras del bar con un enorme moño dorado.

-¡Yuuri!- gritó el kazajo con alegría abrazándolo con fuerza y levantándolo en el proceso, al parecer era algo que Otabek deseaba.

Yuri sonreía, un auto era un regalo bastante ostentoso, quizá después le pediría uno a Víktor, y justo cuando iba a sugerirle algo así, el platinado había desaparecido de su lado. Frunció el ceño buscándolo, pero no había señales de él, quizá había ido al baño.

Todos entraron y continuaron con la velada, Víktor no aparecía, seguro estaba al celular con alguien de la empresa, rodó los ojos con molestia y tomó otro trago.

No supo cuántos tragos tomó, no estaba ebrio, sólo un poco mareado, se levantó de su lugar para buscar a su esposo e irse, pero al posar su mirada en otro lado menos al frente, su cuerpo chocó contra el de alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo disculpándose, pero enseguida vio que se trataba del kazajo.

-Yuri ¿Estás bien?

-Busco a Víktor, es tarde, debemos irnos.

-No lo he visto, también hace unos minutos perdí a Yuuri.

-Bien, seguiré buscando- dijo el rubio alzándose de hombros y pasando a lado del kazajo quien lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera, creo que bebiste demasiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres mi padre? Tengo la edad suficiente para…

-Lo sé, es sólo que… olvídalo, te ayudaré a buscar.

-¡Yuri!- gritaron de pronto, era Víktor quien llegaba hasta su esposo tomándolo por la cintura –Gracias Otabek, estaba buscando a este pequeño, ¿Nos vamos?

-No soy ningún pequeño- se quejó el rubio con molestia siendo ignorado por Víktor quien lo tomó más fuerte para sostenerlo contra él y comenzar a caminar.

-Como sea, es hora de irnos.

-Gracias por haber venido y Yuri, gracias por la organización.

-No fue nada, nos vemos después- finalizó el rubio sosteniéndose de su esposo, quien el sonrió a Otabek formando una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Cielo!- gritó Yuuri llegando hasta su esposo, perlas de sudor surcaban su frente y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En el bar pidiendo unos tragos, pero después me quedé platicando con Minami y luego hice que llevaran tu regalo a nuestra casa, no queremos que esté en la acera ¿O sí?

-No, tienes razón- el nipón se acercó para besar sus labios -Yuri y Víktor se fueron ya.

-Genial, ¿Salud?- sonrió Yuuri dándole una copa para que brindaran.


	5. Capítulo 4

-Yuri...

-¿Mmm?

-Continua...- jadeó Víktor ladeando el rostro para darle más acceso al rubio a su cuello, el cual besaba tiernamente aquel lugar tan sensible del platinado, quien tomaba las estrechas caderas del menor acercándolo a él.

Yuri besaba y lamía el blanquecino cuello mientras el ruso mayor jadeaba ante el suave tacto, si algo sabía hacer su esposo era besar.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- ronroneaba Yuri lamiendo y succionando dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en el cuello de su esposo.

-¿Cómo olvidarla? Eras un niño- el rubio rió contra la piel ajena haciendo que Víktor gimiera por la sensación.

-Aún soy tu niño… daddy- dijo mirando a su esposo con inocencia quien sonrió torcidamente tomando la nuca del menor para acercarlo con fuerza a sus labios y besarlo con pasión.

\-------------------------

Otabek y Yuuri llegaban a su casa después de aquella fiesta y por supuesto que el nipón tenía una sorpresa para su esposo en ese día tan especial.

Aprovechó un poco en lo que el kazajo admiraba su nuevo auto ahora guardado en su cochera para así subir a la habitación y preparar aquello que había comprado para ese día.

Cuando Otabek subió a su habitación buscando a Yuuri, abrió la puerta haciendo que su rostro se distorsionara en asombro, no cabía en lo que veía.

Yuuri estaba en medio de la cama, de rodillas, mirándolo con inocencia mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por una delicada tela de color negro. La pequeña bata cubría su pecho dejando ver entre la transparencia de la tela sus rozados y pequeños botones, tenía una abertura que mostraba su abdomen y por la posición en la que estaba, podía ver la prenda de encaje negro donde resguardaba su tierno sexo.

-Llegó temprano… amo- y entonces, todo en Otabek se desconectó, se acercó con el rostro bastante serio, algo fingido ya que por dentro estallaba.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes hablar sin mi permiso?- dijo llegando hasta Yuuri tomando su mentón con delicadeza, pero dedicándole una mirada con la que a Yuuri se le erizaba la piel.

\-----------------------------------

-Mmm… bebé, debes ser bueno con papi- jadeaba Víktor acariciando los suaves muslos de Yuri sobre el pantalón. El rubio le sonrió con inocencia comenzando a bajar por el cuerpo del ruso mayor hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón.

-Daddy, parece que hay algo aquí dentro- susurró sobre sus rodillas sobando el bulto de Víktor, quien jadeó echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sí bebé, sácalo… comienza a doler.

-¿Es mi juguete daddy?

-¡Dios! Sí, es tuyo- musitó Víktor tomando el cabello del rubio incitándolo a bajar el cierre del pantalón. Yuri continuó masajeando el enorme bulto de su esposo, entonces sacó su lengua y la pasó por encima de la tela -Hazlo sin la tela bebé ¿Quieres tu juguete? Tómalo- susurraba con la voz grave por la excitación tomando las muñecas del menor colocando sus manos en el cinturón del pantalón.

Yuri sacó el cinturón, desabotonó el pantalón, bajó el zipper y ahí estaba el objeto de sus deseos marcándose tras la tela. Sin esperar más, bajó la estorbosa tela liberando la erección del platinado saltando frente a su rostro.

-Oh, Daddy, es enorme.

-Y sólo para ti, bebé, tómalo.

\----------------------------

Yuuri se encontraba sobre las piernas de Otabek, con el trasero hacia el rostro del kazajo, siendo masajeado por este, escondido tras el delicado encaje, mientras, la mirada del kazajo admiraba las lechosas piernas atrapadas bajo el liguero negro y las medias del mismo color.

-Te has portado mal.

-Sólo para usted… amo- decía Yuuri con un deje de temor en su voz.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Otabek antes de azotarle una sonora nalgada haciendo que el nipón jadeara.

-Amo…

-Sólo eres una puta… no, mejor dicho… mi puta- susurró contra el oído del nipón lanzándole miles de sensaciones y azotándolo de nuevo.

-Sí… amo.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Soy su puta.

-Y siendo así… ábrete para mí- musitó gravemente mientras con uno de sus dedos comenzaba a hurgar entre las nalgas rosadas del nipón.

\-----------------------------

El miembro de Víktor se encontraba dentro de la pequeña boca del ruso, quien jugaba con su lengua mientras una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos del mayor y la otra ayudaba a sus labios con la masturbación.

-Así es bebé… es todo tuyo… abre la boca- dijo el mayor metiendo un poco más su miembro haciendo que de los ojos del rubio brotaran ligeras lágrimas e hiciera arcadas. En un movimiento, Yuri sacó la erección del mayor haciendo un excitante sonido húmedo.

-Daddy… quiero mi juguete… dentro- jadeó un tanto cansado por el trabajo hecho. Víktor lo miró y se deleitó ante la mirada inocente de su pequeño, los labios rojos e hinchados y las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-¿Estás seguro, bebé? Te dolerá.

-Podré soportarlo… sólo si se trata de ti, Daddy- y eso fue suficiente para que Víktor girara al rubio dejándolo contra el sofá. Rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior dejándolo desnudo de la cadera hacia abajo.

-Desabotona tu camisa, pero no te la quites- susurró Víktor contra su oído, Yuri lo obedeció sólo desabotonando la blanca camisa. El platinado lo miraba acariciando su erección, deseaba entrar en su Yuri de una sola vez.

\--------------------------------

-A… a… amor…. ya-a- musitaba Yuuri ante la intrusión de los tres dedos de Otabek, los movía con rapidez haciendo que el cuerpo del nipón temblara sobre él dándole una deliciosa sensación a su entrepierna.

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo deseas?- gruñó aumentando más los movimientos de sus dedos a pesar del dolor de su muñeca, el interior de Yuuri estaba listo para recibirlo y este se debatía entre gritos y gemidos.

-¡Sí!

-¿Sí, qué?- susurró el kazajo deteniéndose.

-¡Sí, amo! ¡Fóllame!- gritaba Yuuri moviendo sus caderas como un poseso, Otabek sonrió tomando las caderas y colocándolo a un lado de él.

-Si lo deseas… tómalo- dijo señalando su notoria erección, el nipón no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar el zipper del pantalón de Otabek para liberar su deliciosa erección, mientras hacía esto, el kazajo no dejaba de mirar los hermosos botones del nipón los cuales se transparentaban a través de la tela.

Llevó su mano hasta ellos apretándolos haciendo que Yuuri gimiera y se detuviera antes de por fin sacar el miembro de la ropa interior.

-¿Quién te dijo que te detuvieras?

-No haga… eso, amo… ¡Ah!- gimió cuando el kazajo apresó ambos botones apretándolos.

-Continua- ordedó Otabek mientras las manos temblorosas de Yuuri trataban de sacar su erección lo cual no era fácil por la excitación y su considerable tamaño.

\-----------------------------------

-¡Ah! ¡Daddy!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- gritaban ambos rusos mientras Víktor embestía al menor contra el respaldo del sofá. Una de las piernas de Yuri descansaba sobre este siendo sostendia por Víktor haciendo más profunda la penetración y más placentera.

-¡Daddy! ¡Más!

-¡Yuri! Pequeño insaciable- musitó el mayor antes de tomar la cadera del menor y colocándolo sobre el suelo importándole poco lo que este pensara, quería más, lo tendría.

El pecho del menor quedó contra la alfombra mientras sus piernas eran sostenidas por Víktor para colocarlo en cuatro, entró de golpe en él haciendo que un grito saliera de su garganta apretando la áspera tela de ala alfombra bajo sus manos.

\--------------------------------

El nipón se encontraba cabalgando el miembro de su esposo mientras gemidos salían de su boca, las manos de Otabek acariciaban las lastimadas nalgas rozando de vez en vez aquel punto donde se unían haciendo que Yuuri aguatara la respiración ante la excitación.

-Sólo yo puedo hacerte esto… Yuuri, sólo yo- gemía el kazajo tocando la entrada del nipón y mordiendo su hombro.

-Sí… sí… amo- susurró Yuuri entre cada salto que daba sobre la hombría del kazajo, quien de un sólo movimiento lo giró para quedar sobre él, el azabache colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del kazajo, quien aún llevaba la ropa puesta, lo cual era bastante excitante para ambos.

-Ah, Yuuri… Yuuri- gemía el kazajo penetrándolo con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos.

\--------------------------------

-Yuri, mi bebé… ¡Yuri!- gritó Viktor antes de correrse dentro del menor quien gemía contra la alfombra ahora estaba húmeda por la saliva que su boca derramaba y por el semen que había soltado hacía unos segundos.

Víktor respiró entrecortadamente sin salir del rubio, se recostó con delicadeza sobre la espalda de este besando los afilados huesos que sobresalían y lamía el sudor que ahí habitaba por ahora.

-Estás más delgado.

-Hermosa tu plática de cama, cielo- reía el menor girándose levemente para mirar a su esposo quien admiraba su cuerpo, tocando sus escápulas y los huesos de su cadera.

\--------------------------------------

El babydoll seguía en su lugar y la ropa de Otabek había desaparecido después de la segunda sesión de sexo, ahora se encontraban abrazados sobre la cama, cansados y dispuestos a dormir ahora satisfechos.

-Adoro tu perfume- susurró el kazajo contra el cuello de su esposo.

-One Million.

-Sabía que lo conocía, hueles delicioso.

-Tu eres delicioso- sonreía el nipón, pero con un deje de somnolencia. Había sido una noche agitada, había servido para distraerse de aquello en lo que no quería pensar, pero que parecía aferrarse a su mente causándole un gran estrés.


	6. Capítulo 5

**2 MESES ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE**

-¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

-No, cariño, no te preocupes, además debes ir al estudio- decía Yuuri mientras desayunaba junto a Otabek quien torció el gesto ya que su esposo no lo miraba, sólo tecleaba en su celular.

-Bien, Yuuri ¿Puedes dejar el celular? Estamos desayunando.

-Lo siento, reviso unos mensajes- se disculpó el nipón sonriéndole.

-¿De Víktor?- Yuuri asintió -Creo que acapara demasiado tú tiempo.

-Soy su asistente, Otabek, es mi trabajo.

-Soy tu esposo, creo que merezco algo de atención- se quejó el kazajo frunciendo los labios mientras Yuuri lo miraba con pesar.

-Lo sé cariño, lo lamento, ¿Comemos juntos?

-¿Tendrás tiempo?- espetó el kazajo con reproche, Yuuri, en cambio, lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Compensaré todo el tiempo, lo prometo, es sólo que es el primer trabajo que tengo en años, cielo, al fin puedo aportar algo a la casa y…

-Gano suficiente dinero para aportar de más a la casa y mantenernos con comodidades.

-Lo sé, amor, es sólo que no quiero ser como esos esposos mantenidos que…

-¿Cómo Yuri Plisetsky?- en nipón lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Parece que no lo toleras.

-Me da igual- chistó Otabek dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro, no quiero ser como ese tipo de parejas, quiero que ambos podamos mantenernos y darnos comodidades, entre los dos, cariño.

-Me regalaste un auto.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo pagué? Con mi trabajo, Otabek.

-De acuerdo, pero si te quita más tiempo de lo debido, te conseguiré trabajo en la disquera.

-Como tú desees, amor- aceptó Yuuri con una sonrisa deseando que esa discusión no volviera a la mesa.

\----------------------------------------

-Parece que Otabek le regaló mi loción favorita a Yuuri, ¿Lo oliste?

-Ajá- decía Víktor restándole importancia viendo su portátil, Yuri frunció los labios para después sonreír y acercarse a su esposo.

-Oye, Víktor, en unos meses será nuestro aniversario y pensaba si podíamos organizar un viaje.

-Claro- soltó el platinado de manera automática sin mirarlo.

-¿Víktor?

-Mmm- respondió aún mirando su portátil, Yuri colocó su rostro en el hombro de su esposo para comenzar a darle besos cortos en la blanquecina piel.

-¿Me oíste?

-Sí, cariño, lo siento, negocios- soltó cerrando la portátil -¿Un viaje?

-Estaría increíble, ¿París quizá?

-Suena genial, pero será después del viaje a Japón que tengo planeado en dos meses.

-¿A Japón? No lo mencionaste.

-Lo siento, creo que tengo bastantes cosas en la mente- resopló llevando una mano hasta su cabello -Tengo que viajar a Japón para cerrar unos negocios, pero sólo serán un par de días, al volver nos iremos a donde tú quieras.

-¿Dónde quiera? ¿La Patagonia?

-A donde quieras, desees y mandes- decía Víktor besando castamente la boca de su esposo.

\---------------------------------------

**1 MES ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE**

Una tarde, mientras Yuri compraba víveres para su casa, dentro del Mall vio a lo lejos una castaña cabellera con un extraño corte que le pareció conocido.

-¿Otabek?- sonrió el rubio llegando hasta él, quien se giró mostrando un carro de supermercado repleto de víveres.

-Hey, hola Yuri.

-¿Cómo estás? No nos vemos desde tu cumpleaños.

-Trabajando, no hemos tenido tiempo de salir a cenar.

-¿Yuuri está aquí?- preguntó buscando al nipón con la mirada.

-Sí, sólo que fue por lácteos.

-Bien, bueno, fue un gusto saludarte.

-Oye, ¿Víktor no te acompaña?- el ruso se rió ante el cometario, el kazajo lo miró extrañado.

-¿Víktor? Él jamás hace estas cosas, es como si su hombría disminuyera.

-¿Yuri?- saludaba el nipón llegando hasta ellos con el rostro contraído en una mueca, como de alguien que no quiere ver a esa persona.

-Hola, justo preguntaba por ti y le decía a Otabek que hace semanas no nos vemos- el nipón miró a Otabek para después sonreírle al rubio de manera forzada.

-Sí, lo sentimos, estamos algo ocupados y nos es difícil darnos el tiempo de salir.

-Sí, eso comentó Otabek, bien, pueden venir a cenar cuando gusten a la casa.

-Claro, nos vemos después, Yuri.

\--------------------------------

-Pensé que el que no lo toleraba era yo- decía Otabek en el auto mientras Yuuri torcía el gesto.

-Por eso mismo pensé en quitártelo de encima, así no tolerarías su plática superflúa de la que tanto te quejas.

-Pues sí, pero no debiste…

-¿Sabes qué? no quiero hablar de Yuri Plisetsky, por favor- soltó Yuuri con molestia haciendo que el kazajo lo mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿No decías que era tu amigo?- preguntó Otabek con ironía mientras su esposo lo miraba negando.

-¿Y eso hace que tengamos que sacarlo a colación todo el tiempo?

-¿Todo el tiempo? Yuuri, tu…

-Ya no hablemos de él o terminaré por no tolerarlo al igual que tú.

-¿Entonces hablamos de su esposo? Él todo el tiempo está en tu plática- el nipón resopló rodando los ojos.

-Eso no es verdad, Otabek, hace semanas que no lo menciono y no lo haré, es más, estoy pensando en renunciar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el kazajo frenando de repente haciendo que Yuuri saltara un poco de su asiento.

-No lo sé, es sólo que siento que nosotros hemos tenido algunos problemas y es por ese tonto trabajo, quizá…

-Sólo tuvimos un par de discusiones Yuuri, y ahora claro, pero no es por el trabajo, es sólo que pienso que Víktor te explota, con todas esas llamadas y mensajes a todas horas y esas salidas tardes de la oficina.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, por eso mismo quiero renunciar- resopló el nipón desviando la mirada.

-No, Yuuri, es tu sueño, lo has dicho todos estos meses, te costó llegar hasta ahí, y estoy orgulloso de ti. Lamento todo lo que te he dicho- el nipón lo miró con un brillo en los ojos sonriéndole y escuchando detrás de ellos el pitido de algunos autos.

-Bien, si no quieres que me despidan por un accidente vehicular, conduce- el kazajo salió de su ensoñamiento poniendo en marcha el auto.

-Tu celular vibra, amor.

-Seguro son mis padres o Minami- decía el nipón sosteniendo su celular con fuerza.

\-------------------------------

-¡Demonios!

-¿Víktor?- preguntó Yuri entrando a su departamento y escuchando como su esposo maldecía y lanzaba algo al suelo. Subió enseguida a su habitación mirando al platinado exaltado y tomándose el cabello -¿Qué sucede? -el mayor lo miró sorprendido para después resoplar.

-Ah, Yuri, nada, problemas con mis padres, es todo- respondió negando recogiendo los pedazos de su celular, al parecer lo había estrellado contra la pared.

-¿Todo bien?

-No, mi padre parece no tener suficiente con mi trabajo en la empresa.

-No puede reemplazarte, eso es obvio.

-No, pero puede tomar otras medidas- espetó entre dientes -Como sea, estaré más tiempo en la empresa, llegaré tarde tratando de recuperar unas cuentas ya que sólo yo puedo hacerlo, además de organizar el viaje a Japón.

-Lo que necesites, Vitya, incluso puedo ayudarte.

-No, no cariño, no te preocupes, yo puedo con esto.

-Como quieras, pero si necesitas algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo- sonreía el menor acercándose hasta su esposo abrazándolo por la espalda.


	7. Capítulo 6

**2 SEMANAS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE**

-Hola JJ, pasa- saludaba el rubio a su mejor amigo, Jean Jaques Leroy.

Se habían conocido cuando eran niños, Jean era un joven canadiense que se había mudad a Rusia gracias al trabajo de sus padres. Ahora, Jean trabajaba en una agencia de seguridad y estaba casado con Seung Gil Lee, un chico coreano que era chef en un restaurante bastante conocido en la ciudad.

-¿Está Víktor?

-No, ya sabes…

-Trabajando- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¿Y Seung?

-Tiene que reiventar el menú de temporada, así que saldrá algo tarde, ¿Vamos por unos tragos?

-No tengo ganas, mejor vamos a cenar algo grasoso y delicioso ¿Te parece?

-Lo que sea está bien, con eso de que ya tienes nuevos amigos- decía el azabache fingiendo sentirse ofendido, Yuri chistó rodando los ojos.

-Ya basta JJ, son sólo amigos del trabajo de Víktor.

-Supongo que ganarte al asistente de tu esposo es una buena estrategia.

-No sé de qué hablas- negó Yuri mirando a su amigo con extrañeza.

-Vámonos ya, comienza a darme hambre.

-Bien, yo elijo el lugar. Después podemos ir por algún postre, Víktor está llegando bastante noche.

-Justo eso iba a decirte, me aburre estar solo en casa.

\---------------------------------

-¿Qué tal el trabajo con Nikiforov? Dicen que es un idiota dictador.

-Sigue igual que siempre, no hay nada malo en ello- decía Yuuri mirando las estanterías llenas de vajillas y cristalería, Minami estaba redecorando su hogar y le había pedido ayuda.

-Me alegra, ¿Este?- decía Minami mostrándole un bello jarrón haciendo que Yuuri asintiera.

-¿Cuándo piensas sentar cabeza? Has redecorado tu casa tres veces este año.

-No me casaré, soy un alma libre Yuuri, el matrimonio no es lo mío, siempre fue lo tuyo, pero lo mío jamás, por cierto ¿Mejoraron las cosas con Otabek?- preguntó el rubio al tanto de los problemas de su amigo, quien suspiró.

-Hemos discutido más que nunca en este tiempo, pensé que el trabajo sería algo bueno para nosotros, pero sólo está separándonos.

-No te ves bien Yuuri, te he escuchado nervioso y has bajado de peso ¿Sucede algo más?

-No, sólo temo por mi matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no renuncias?

-Si lo hago no conseguiré nada mejor- dijo el nipón sin mirar a su amigo mostrándole unos vasos de cristal.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso, te puedo recomendar con Yuko, es un sol.

-Lo sé, pero los bienes raíces no son lo mío, Minami.

-Bien, como quieras- dijo el rubio sabiendo que su amigo era obstinado -¿Te gusta?- preguntó con una charola de plata mientras Yuuri asentía distraído.

\--------------------------------

-Jamás olvidaré ese día ¡Y tú tampoco!- reía Jean con un trozo de fritura de camarón en la mano mientras Yuri negaba con una sonrisa.

-Nunca dejarás que olvidé eso ¿Cierto?- el canadiense negó con una enorme sonrisa -Jamás lo menciones frente a Víktor.

-Fue tu despedida de soltero, cariño, eso es secreto de hermanos, ¡Te perdimos por horas!

-No fueron horas, sólo unos minutos- reía el rubio.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdas, mejor no hables, sólo regresaste a mitad de la madrugada y me llamaste preguntando dónde estábamos, idiota.

-Me perdí, es todo, estaba muy ebrio, por eso no vuelvo a aceptar un trago de tu parte.

-Fue divertido, acéptalo, y después el tipo con el que te fuiste ¡Qué galán!

-Sólo me llevó a esperar un taxi.

-Sí, claro- reía Jean mientras Yuri le arrojaba un poco de arroz frito.

-Sabes que me casé más virgen que tú a los diez años.

-Di lo que quieras, esa noche fue memorable, deberías casarte de nuevo.

-Sería romántico- aceptó el rubio en un suspiro.

-Me das asco, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el Yuri que parecía un gato con rabia?

-Lo vacunaron- rió levemente el rubio mientras se llevaba un poco de tempura de camarón a la boca.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Jean con ironía señalando su entrepierna refiriéndose a la de Víktor, claramente.

\------------------------

-Hola- saludó Yuuri desde el marco de la puerta del estudio de Otabek, quien se giró colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yuuri, ¿No estabas con Minami?

-¿Por qué estar con él sí puedo estar contigo? Es mi día libre- dijo acercándose al kazajo -Sé que estás trabajando, pero…

-No importa, ya terminé ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, camínenos- musitó el nipón con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el kazajo acariciando la mejilla de Yuuri quien sonrió asintiendo.

-Sí, sólo te extraño, sé que es mi culpa, pero todo mejorará- dijo con la voz monótona haciendo que Otabek lo mirara confundido.

-¿Yuuri?

-Después del viaje a Japón renunciaré, buscaré otro trabajo.

-Pero, amor…

-No importa, nosotros somos primero.

-Debería dejar entonces mi trabajo también, para estar contigo todo el tiempo.

-¿Aunque vivamos debajo de un puente?- se burló el nipón mientras Otabek lo atraía para colocarlo sobre su regazo.

-No tienes que renunciar, prometo no seguir comportándome como un idiota, lo siento.

-No, tienes razón, es demasiado el tiempo que le dedico a esa empresa, que se consiga a otro.

-Sólo piénsalo, no te sientas presionado, cielo.

-Será después del viaje a Japón, él ya tiene todo listo y sería un gran desaire, pero conseguiré algo mejor, para los dos- finalizó el nipón besando los labios de su esposo y estrechándose entre sus brazos.

\---------------------------------

**PRESENTE**

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, estaré bien- se despedía Víktor con una sonrisa.

Eran las 8 de la tarde y el vuelo salía a media noche, Yuri sonrió acomodando por enésima vez la corbata de su esposo. Víktor y los demás se verían en la empresa y todos partirían de ahí en autos particulares hacia aeropuerto.

-Te extrañaré.

-Adiós, amor- sonrió el platinado besando la frente del rubio y tomando su maleta. Yuri lo miró con una sonrisa despidiéndolo haciendo un gesto con la mano en la entrada del edificio donde vivían mientras su esposo se subía al taxi.

\---------------------------

-Sólo serán unos días, aliméntate bien, cualquier cosa, mándame un texto y te llamaré.

-Todo estará bien, además irás a Japón, así puedes visitar a tus padres- Yuuri sonrió asintiendo -Les envías saludos y me traes un poco de katsudon.

-Espero tener tiempo para eso- sonreía peinando su cabello frente al espejo de la entrada del departamento.

-Ese hombre es todo un presumido, ¿Enviar un auto particular para llevarte al aeropuerto?- decía el kazajo sin afán de ofender.

-Lo hizo con todos los que iremos. Te ahorrarás la gasolina- dijo Yuuri besando los labios de Otabek para después tomar su maleta.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

-Sólo son unos minutos al aeropuerto, cielo, descansa, te llamaré cuando vuelva.

\--------------------------------------

“ _El empresario Víktor Nikiforov ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico en el kilómetro 43, ahora mismo es trasladado al hospital en estado crítico. Su acompañante, identificado como Yuuri Katsuki, se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, por el momento aún no se sabe la causa del accidente”_

El teléfono se escuchó en ambas casas, ambas parejas respondieron escuchando aquella fatal noticia por esa pequeña bocina. No sabían lo que sucedía o lo que sucedería, sólo colgaron conteniendo las lágrimas y yendo lo más rápido posible al hospital donde sus esposo habían sido trasladados, sólo esperaban que siguieran con vida.


	8. Capítulo 7

Otabek salió de su casa en cuanto terminó la llamada, tomó su auto y trataba de controlar su respiración mientras manejaba, una de sus manos tomaba el volante con fuerza mientras la otra desordenaba su cabello de una manera ansiosa y desesperada.

-¡Demonios!- gritó colérico golpeando el volante acelerando.

 _¿Qué había sucedido?_ La mujer que le había llamado, quien al parecer era una enfermera, había dicho que Yuuri Katsuki, su esposo, estaba en una cirugía de emergencia después de aquél accidente.

\--------------------------

-¡Jean! Es Víktor, tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital de Santa Helena- decía Yuri con la voz entrecortada mientras manejaba hacia el hospital, era la segunda llamada que hacía, la primera fue a Yakov Nikiforov, el padre de Víktor.

Un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no le supieron decir cómo se encontraba su esposo, sólo la estúpida palabra de que estaba en una condición delicada y crítica.

_¿Qué había sucedido?_

Él vivía más cerca del hospital, por eso es que había llegado primero y por ello fue el primero en saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, o al menos lo que parecía que había ocurrido.

-Su esposo, Víktor Nikiforov era el conductor del auto, ahora se encuentra en cirugía. Tiene una herida grave que le perforó el pulmón izquierdo, una fractura múltiple en el fémur derecho y contusiones múltiples en el cráneo.

El rubio escuchaba todo con la mente nublada de preocupación, no se escuchaba nada bien lo que el medico decía y no supo en que momento su rostro se empapó de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en llanto.

-Lo lamento, le informaremos en cuanto salga de cirugía, sabe algo de su acompañante ¿Yuuri Katsuki?

-¿Yuuri? ¿Él iba en el auto?- preguntó extrañado.

-Con ese nombre fue identificado el acompañante, ¿Es su familiar?

-Somos amigos, ¿Él está bien?- dijo tratando inútilmente de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-No puedo darle la información si no es familiar, lo lamento, en cuanto lleguen sus familiares se les serán informados de su condición.

-Claro, gracias- en cuanto el médico salió de su vista, tomó su teléfono dispuesto a llamarle a Otabek, pero en ese momento el kazajo pasó frente a él para ir directo hasta el médico.

-Soy familiar de Yuuri Katsuki, soy su esposo- espetó Otabek con la voz entrecortada mientras el médico asentía comenzando a decirle el estado del nipón -¿Coma inducido? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba con angustia y un par de lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

-Las heridas eran demasiado graves, tuvimos que conducirlo a un coma para que soportara las cirugías, ahora debemos esperar a que despierte.

-¿Esperar? ¡¿Esperar?!

-Otabek- susurró Yuri tomando el brazo del kazajo, quien estuvo a punto de quitárselo de encima hasta que lo vio, dedicándole una mirada confundida.

-¿Yuri? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…

-Víktor estaba en el accidente- dijo sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara dando paso al llanto.

-En cuanto su esposo se encuentre en el área de terapia intensiva se le avisará- finalizó el médico, Otabek asintió mientras el rubio sorbía por la nariz y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Ven, vamos por un café- gimoteó Yuri tranquilizando de una manera irónica al kazajo, quien lo siguió aún mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió?

-No lo sé.

-¡Yuri!- gritó Jean llegando hasta el ruso estrechándolo entre sus brazos haciendo que el rubio se entregara al llanto de nuevo. Otabek observó aquello y salió de ahí, necesitaba estar solo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Yuri? ¿Cómo está Víktor?- preguntó el canadiense tomando de los brazos a su amigo quien desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé… él está en cirugía… no lo sé.

-Estará bien, Yakov está aquí- dijo abranzándolo de nuevo, Yuri asintió para ir hasta su suegro quien iba acompañado de su ex esposa y madre de Víktor, Lilia.

\--------------------------

-Minami.

-Otabek- saludaba el japonés abrazando al esposo de su amigo -¿Cómo está Yuuri?- preguntó con miedo y un par de lágrimas adornando su rostro.

-Coma inducido, el médico dijo eso- Minami jadeó angustiado -Lo operaron y lo llevaron a un coma inducido, y hay esperar a que despierte- susurraba el kazajo con cierta molestia al no comprender nada, mucho menos lo que había ocurrido.

-Al menos ya salió de la cirugía, Otabek, él despertará en cualquier momento- sonreía Minami limpiándose las lágrimas y palmeando la espalda del kazajo, quien se había sentado con el rostro entre sus manos sintiendo una intensa migraña.

\-----------------------------

Mientras Yakov y Lilia hablaban con el médico, Yuri bebía un poco de café junto a Jean, quien tenía un brazo sobre los hombros del ruso y estaban sentados frente a Otabek y Minami.

-Yuri ¿Quién es él?- susurró el canadiense sin poder quitar la mirada del kazajo.

-Otabek Altin, el esposo de Yuuri.

-Me parece conocido- continuó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de recordar.

-No lo creo, quizá sólo tiene un rostro muy común, no me interesa ahora, Jean- resoplaba el ruso mientras su amigo torcía el gesto tratando de entablar una plática con el rubio y distraerlo un poco, además Seung no tardaba en llegar.

-¿A dónde iba? Me refiero a Víktor.

-A Japón por negocios, pero…- en ese momento, Yuri se quedó callado mirando a la nada frunciendo el ceño, pensando.

-¿Yuuri?

-Él salió de la casa en un taxi, él no pudo conducir ese auto- susurró mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué?

-El médico dijo que Víktor conducía- dijo mirando a Jean convencido -Pero él salió en un taxi de la casa directamente a la empresa, ahí unos autos particulares los llevarían.

-Seguro quiso manejar hasta allá, no busques culpables, Yuri, fue un accidente- Yuri negó y se levantó de su lugar.

-Tengo que saber cómo fue que sucedió, qué fue lo que le sucedió al auto, yo…

-¿Yuri Plisetsky?- dijo un hombre acercándose hasta ellos, el rubio lo miró extrañado mientras asentía.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy el abogado de su esposo, Víktor Nikiforov- el rostro de Yuri se transformó enseguida en uno de molestia.

-¿Qué demonios quiere? Mi esposo está en cirugía y si es por el estúpido seguro, tómelo y…

-Lo siento, señor Plisetsky, no estoy aquí por eso, supe del accidente de su esposo, pero él quería que le diera esto el día de hoy, a ésta hora.

-¿Qué?- el hombre que le hablaba le tendió un sobre de color amarillo el cual tomó en sus manos temblorosas, no sabía si por el coraje o la adrenalina que aún corría en su cuerpo.

Abrió el sobre de manila sacando el papel que tenía dentro, tan liviano, tan frágil, o eso parecía. Al fijar su mirada en él sus ojos se enjugaron de nuevas lágrimas, unas diferentes.

-¿Iba a dejarme?... ¿Víktor iba a dejarme?


	9. Capítulo 8

-¿Iba a dejarme?... ¿Víktor iba a dejarme?- susurró al principio para después tomando un poco más de fuerza en sus palabras.

-Lo lamento, el señor Nikiforov…

-¡Usted es un maldito! ¡Esto es mentira! ¡Idiota! ¡Es mentira!- gritaba Yuri arrojándole el sobre sobre el pecho y lazándose sobre él, cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Jean lo sostuvo con fuerza.

-¡Deténgalo!- gritó el hombre alejándose del rubio.

-¡Lárguese!- espetó Jean mientras este le dirigía una mirada petulante a Yuri antes de desaparecer de su vista. El rubio trataba de zafarse del agarre del canadiense, pero este no se lo permitía.

-¡Suéltame!

-Cálmate, Yuri, estamos en un hospital- susurró sosteniéndolo por la cintura mirando a todos los presentes que los observaban extrañados.

-¡Me importa una mierda!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Otabek llegando hasta ellos mirando al rubio y a Jean alternadamente, Yuri no respondió, su cuerpo convulsionaba en llanto, Jean ignoró al kazajo para soltar a su amigo y tomarlo por los hombros para alejarlo de ahí.

Lo sacó del hospital, en cuanto Yuri estuvo fuera se tomó el cabello con fuerza y el llanto se apoderó de él lanzando un grito lleno de dolor. Jean se acercó para abrazarlo y brindarle su apoyo.

-Lo lamento, Yuri.

-Es que no lo entiendo, es mentira Jean… Víktor me amaba… él me ama.

-Lo sé, seguro debe haber una confusión.

-Él me ama… me ama.

\---------------------------

-¿Quién era ese chico?

-El esposo de Víktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky- respondió el kazajo a Minami quien frunció el ceño.

-¿El hombre que estaba con Yuuri?- Otabek asintió llevando una de sus manos a su desordenado cabello.

-¿Familiares de Yuuri Katsuki?- decía uno de los médicos que habían atendido al nipón, enseguida el kazajo, Minami, los padres y la hermana de Yuuri se acercaron hasta él esperando buenas noticias.

-¿Mi hijo está bien?- preguntó Hiroko, la madre de Yuuri con el rostro angustiado.

-El paciente pasó a la sala de cuidados intensivos, aún no despierta del coma, por lo tanto tiene un respirador artificial al no poder hacer él esa función por sí mismo.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó el padre de Yuuri.

-El diagnóstico es reservado, tuvo un desgarro en el bazo causándole una hemorragia interna así como una fractura en el brazo derecho y una contusión craneal leve. Observaremos la evolución de paciente esperando que no se deteriore, ya sólo depende de él.

-¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Otabek casi en un susurro.

-Sí, pero sólo una persona a la vez, además se necesita vestimenta especial para poder entrar a esa área. Vengan conmigo- finalizó el doctor mientras Otabek asentía hacía los padres de Yuuri.

\---------------------------

Yuri y Jean entraron al lugar mientras Lilia y Yakov los miraban expectantes, ambos se acercaron al rubio para hablar con él.

-¿Qué sucedió, cariño? ¿Quién era ese hombre?- preguntó Lilia tomando la mano del rubio quien la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, negando.

-Era el abogado de Víktor, le pidió el divorcio- dijo Jean al ver que su amigo no podía decirlo o más bien, le costaba decirlo.

-¿Qué? Eso es una locura, mi hijo no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso- espetó Yakov torciendo el gesto.

-Tranquilízate, cariño, después nos enfocaremos en eso, seguro es una confusión- decía Lilia dulcemente abrazando a Yuri.

-¡Jean!

-Seung- respondió en cuanto vio a su esposo llegar al hospital, su rostro demostraba que había ido lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestionó el coreano, Jean frunció sus labios en una línea llevándolo por un café para Yuri y así ponerlo al corriente de la situación que su amigo estaba viviendo.

\------------------------

El ver a Yuuri de esa manera, le partió el alma.

Estaba sobre una cama, con miles de cables y tubos a su alrededor mientras un incesante pitido daba muestras de vida y otras máquinas sonaban igualmente.

Al acercase vio su cuerpo tendido, como si estuviese dormido, gruesas lágrimas cayeron humedeciendo el cubrebocas que llevaba puesto mientras una de sus manos enguantadas se acercaba al rostro del nipón.

Su boca entreabierta con una manguera conectada al respirador, tenía rasguños y golpes en el rostro, así como una pequeña sutura en la frente, el brazo derecho descansaba a su lado con cuatro metales sobresaliendo de él, era un cuadro difícil de asimilar.

-Soy Otabek… mi vida, soy tu esposo. Te pondrás bien… eres valiente y fuerte- susurraba el kazajo acariciando el azabache cabello del nipón -El doctor dijo que sólo tú puedes hacerlo, y sé que lo harás, lo lograrás.

\-----------------------------

Unas horas después, los médicos encargados de la cirugía de Víktor, salían para darles información a los familiares del ruso.

-El paciente, Víktor Nikiforov, salió del quirófano, por el momento su condición es delicada, se le colocó un respirador artificial, así como un drenaje pleural a casusa del hemoneumotórax que sufrió.

-Espere ¿Qué?- preguntaba Lilia sin comprender ni una palabra.

-El paciente sufrió un golpe demasiado fuerte que le perforó el pulmón provocándole la entrada de aire y sangre, debemos drenar todo ello. Su pierna fue una cirugía exitosa a pesar de la cantidad de sangre perdida, además tuvo lesión cervical leve, es decir en el cuello.

-El problema ahora es que el golpe contra lo que pudo ser la bolsa de aire le provocó la fractura de algunas costillas, por ahora está en coma inducido hasta que sus pulmones mejoren- secundaba el otro doctor que había estado en la cirugía.

Yuri oía sin escuchar, su mente estaba dividida, confundido con todo lo que ocurría, Víktor acababa de salir de una cirugía demasiado complicada, pero también pensaba en el estúpido abogado, seguro era sólo un tipo que quería sacar provecho de la situación, ahora lo único que necesitaba saber era lo que había ocurrido.

-En cuanto salgamos, entrarás tú, cielo- decía Lilia sonriéndole tristemente, Yuri asintió mientras Jean y Seung colocaban sus brazos sobre sus hombros brindándole fuerza y apoyo, y lo agradecía o en estaba seguro que sus piernas fallarían.

-Necesito saber qué ocurrió exactamente Jean- musitó una vez que sus suegros se alejaron.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si continuan con esa tontería de que Víktor conducía, lo culparán del accidente.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? Víktor está saliendo de cirugía, Yuri- decía Seung contrariado.

-Después de verlo, iré con los paramédicos que lo trajeron, con la ambulancia o con quien sea, sólo quiero saber qué sucedió. Ese abogado me dio mala espina.

Jean asintió no muy convencido, al parecer su amigo sólo trataba de desviar su atención de aquello que el abogado le había dado, aunque estaba seguro de algo, Yuri y Víktor tenían una perfecta relación de pareja, entonces _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_


	10. Capítulo 9

-Hola, cariño… Víktor- susurró Yuri mirando a su esposo.

Lucía tan mal con esa manguera saliendo de su boca y otra entre su costado derecho que hacía un horrible sonido de agua burbujeando, además del pitido que marcaba su ritmo cardíaco.

-Estarás bien, siempre fuiste el más fuerte de los dos… tus padres están aquí, juntos, ¿Puedes creerlo? También Chris y Minako, acaban de llegar.

Seguía el rubio sonriendo, pero con un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y sorbiendo por la nariz mientas acariciaba el magullado rostro de Víktor.

Cuando terminó su turno, salió quitándose todas esas ropas estériles, al menos ahora sabía que Víktor estaba bien, o mínimo ya no estaba dentro del quirófano.

Bajó a la sala de espera donde se encontraban sus amigos, sus suegros ya se habían ido para poder ir por ropa y pasar la noche ahí.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Minako, la esposa de Chris, ambos amigos de los dos. Yuri se encogió los hombros sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, enseguida la joven lo abrazó brindándole su apoyo y cariño.

-Él estará bien, sabe cómo salirse con la suya- sonreía Chris haciendo que Yuri mostrara una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿Yuri Nikiforov?- dijeron de pronto haciendo que el rubio se girara para ver a una enfermera que le llamaba, en las manos traía una pequeña bolsa la cual le tendió en cuanto estuvo a su lado -Son las pertenencias de su esposo, con lo que llegó aquí.

-Gracias- dijo Yuri regresando con sus amigos, dándole la bolsa a Jean.

Otabek y la familia de Yuuri seguían en ese lugar, sólo que apartados de ellos así que quizá lo mejor era darle su apoyo al kazajo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- susurró llegando hasta él y sentándose a su lado haciendo que Otabek lo mirara con tristeza.

-No lo sé, Yuuri está…

-En coma inducido, también lo está Víktor- terminó Yuri haciendo que Otabek asintiera con pesar.

-Lo lamento.

-También lamento lo de Yuuri.

-Es que no puedo creerlo ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Iban en el mismo auto?

-No lo sé, Víktor salió de la casa en un taxi y dijo que iría a la empresa.

-Lo mismo me dijo Yuuri ¿Entonces…

-Disculpe, buenos días- interrumpió un hombre mayor -Es usted ¿Yuri Plisetsky? ¿Esposo de Víktor Nikiforov? Debemos hablar sobre el auto de su esposo- e rubio asintió y se levantó dejando a Otabek acompañando a aquel hombre.

\---------------------------

-Traje café- dijo Minami llegando hasta Otabek quien suspiraba con cansancio.

-Gracias.

-Deberías ir a darte un baño y dormir un poco, yo te esperaré junto a los padres de Yuuri. Está bien.

-No, estaré aquí lo que sea necesario.

-No con esa facha- decía Minami mirándolo con una meda sonrisa tratando de romper la tensión de esa situación. El kazajo le sonrió tomando las pertenencias de su esposo, su ropa al parecer no estaba dentro de todo eso, quizá la habían tenido que cortar para…

Dejó de pensar en ello, tomó la bolsa plastificada para ver todo aquello, su anillo de bodas, su cartera y su pasaporte, sonrió con nostalgia sacando el anillo y colocándoselo en su mano derecha.

-Ahí están los paramédicos- dijo Minami de pronto al ver como unos chicos entraban con alguna otra emergencia. Otabek esperó a que todo aquello parara para poder preguntarles por el accidente de Yuuri.

-Hola, buenos días, soy Otabek Altin, esposo de Yuuri Katsuki, del accidente en el kilómetro 43- dijo acercándose a ambos hombres quienes asintieron al escuchar el nombre del nipón.

-Claro, nosotros los trajimos, a él y a su acompañante.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Los policías acordonaron el lugar, aún están verificando lo que sucedió, nosotros recibimos una llamada de un par de autos que vieron el accidente, cuando llegamos, el carro al parecer se había volcado hacia una pequeña barranca de esa carretera. El auto estaba completamente volteado, su esposo estaba de lado del copiloto, el otro hombre, Nikiforov, me parece, era quien manejaba el auto.

\----------------------------

-¿El seguro del auto? Pero los autos estaban en casa, no entiendo.

-El auto en el que el licenciado Nikiforov viajaba estaba a su nombre- Yuri frunció el ceño aún más, no entendía nada.

-No comprendo, a menos que sea de la empresa.

-No lo sé, joven Plisetsky, pero necesito que me firme esto para que seguro proceda.

-Claro, claro- resopló el rubio tomando la pluma que el hombre le ofrecía para comenzar a leer aquello, seguro ese auto era de la empresa.

Salió de la pequeña sala en la que estaba con ese hombre para poder volver a su lugar, pero en cuanto salió, Otabek lo esperaba afuera con el rostro descompuesto por la ira.

-Víktor manejaba ese auto ¡El imbécil de tu esposo manejaba ese auto!

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Yuri retrocediendo ante la imponente presencia del kazajo, parecía que estaba por explotar.

-Si algo le sucede a Yuuri, juro que tu esposo lo pagará- espetó el kazajo acercándose amenazadoramente al rubio quien frunció el ceño molesto.

-Víktor no tuvo nada que ver en esto, idiota, no me amenaces.

-Estás advertido Plisetsky- susurró el kazajo casi en un gruñido haciendo que el rubio le dedicara una mirada llena de desprecio.

Rodó los ojos y negó caminando en la misma dirección que el kazajo adelantándolo golpeando su hombro a su paso para llegar hasta Jean, quien lo miraba extrañado por la actitud de Otabek.

-¿Yuri? ¿Qué le sucede?

-Nada, el idiota piensa que Víktor manejaba el auto, quiere culparlo si algo le sucede a su esposo.

-No le hagas caso, aún no sabemos con certeza lo que sucedió.

-Lo sé, lo sé- susurró el rubio tomando la pequeña bolsita que guardaba las pertenencias de su esposo mirándola sin atención tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba su pasaporte, su cartera y los boletos del avión, le extraño no ver el anillo de bodas, seguro lo había perdido en el auto, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ello. Sacó la cartera y los boletos, aunque en cuanto lo hizo su ceño se frunció confundido. Había uno con el nombre de Víktor y otro con el de Yuuri y el destino era... Miami.


	11. Capítulo 10

-¿Miami?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jean.

-Ellos iban a Japón, Jean, pero…- Yuri le tendió los boletos a su amigo quien junto a Seung los observó.

-Debe haber un error, Yuri, seguro…

-¿Un error, Jean? Están sus nombres ahí- soltó algo alterado señalando los boletos -¿Qué diablos significa eso? Dame eso- exclamó quitándole los boletos para levantarse de su asiento e ir direcatmente hacia el kazajo -¡Otabek!

-¿Ahora qué diablos quieres, Plisetsky?- soltó el kazajo dándose la vuelta mirándolo con molestia, estaba acompañado de Minami y otro par de chicos.

-Esto- escupió colocando los boletos en el pecho del kazajo quien frunció el ceño tomándolos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Sólo míralos- dijo Yuri rodando los ojos ante la estupidez del moreno, quien tomó esos pedazos de papel para leerlos lentamente cambiando su expresión -Yuuri te dijo que irían a Japón ¿No es cierto?

-Otabek, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó un hombre castaño dedícandole al rubio una mirada petulante.

-Sí, Emil, ahora vuelvo- dijo el kazajo tomando del brazo a Yuri para llevarlo a un lugar menos concurrido. -¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-De las pertenencias de Víktor.

-Yuri, si esto sólo es un truco para librar a tu esposo de…

-Otabek- soltó mirándolo con determinación -No sé qué fue lo que le sucedió a Víktor a Yuuri, pero encontré esto en sus pertenencias y al parecer no iban a Japón.

-Pero Yuuri dijo que sí, que tenían una junta de trabajo con todos los de la empresa.

-¡Eso!- dijo de pronto Yuri extrañando a Otabek.

-¿Qué?

-Llamaré a la empresa, ellos deben saber qué fue lo que sucedió y si tal vez cambiaron el vuelo de última hora.

-Aún es temprano- dijo Otabek con tranquilidad mientras Yuri sacaba su celular de su pantalón.

-Siempre hay alguien despierto- dijo haciendo esa llamada, dos timbrazos después alguien respondía el recepcionista.

-Empresa Nikiforov, buenos días.

-Hola, Michelle, buenos días, habla Yuri Plisetsky, disculpa, ¿Hay alguien en la oficina de mi esposo?

-Joven Plisetsky, buenos días, aún no ha llegado nadie ¿Sucede algo?

-Víktor tuvo un accidente- dijo Yuri con la voz algo quebrada, el recepcionista le preguntó sobre su estado poniédolo al tanto de lo ocurrido.

-Puede llamar a la señorita Mila, seguro ella sabe algo- dijo aquel hombre haciendo que Yuri le agradeciera y colgara ante la mirada de Otabek.

-Tengo que llamar a alguien más, no hay nadie en la empresa- dijo haciendo que el kazajo resoplara algo ansioso mientras el rubio marcaba el otro número y se colocaba de nuevo el celular en el oído. -¿Hola? ¿Mila?

-¿Yuri?- respondía una joven del otro lado con la voz adormilada.

-Mila, ¿Fuiste al viaje de la empresa?

-¿Qué viaje, Yuri?

-Mila, Víktor se accidentó al ir hacia un viaje de negocios- decía el rubio comenzando a contarle con algunos detalles lo que le había ocurrido a su esposo.

-Oh, Yuri, lo siento tanto, enseguida voy hacia el hospital.

-Gracias, pero, Mila, ¿Alguien más iba a ese viaje?

-Es que no había ningún viaje Yuri, no por lo que sé- Yuri negó confundido -Hagamos algo, pasaré a la empresa para preguntar qué demonios está ocurriendo y voy para el hospital ¿Sí?

-Te agradezco Mila- finalizó el rubio para cortar la llamada ante la mirada expectante de Otabek -La secretaria de Víktor no sabía nada de ese viaje, vendrá hacía acá después de pasar a la empresa y preguntar qué sucedió

-Genial- dijo el kazajo recargándose contra la pared resoplando un par de veces.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Tu esposo te pidió el divorcio ¿No es así?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- dijo el rubio algo tajante al recordar aquello.

-Nada, me dices cuando tu amiga llegue- dijo Otabek regresando a la sala, en ese momento el rubio recibió una llamada.

-¿Hola?- era el hombre del seguro del auto de Víktor, le decía que el auto fue remolcado y que le darían sus pertenencias al medio día.

\----------------------------

Una hora después, Mila llegó al hospital, lucía preocupada por Víktor, lo cual era normal, llevaba trabajando para él por cinco años como su secretaria personal.

-Yuri, cariño- saludó la pelirroja abrazando al rubio y mirándolo con algo de tristeza -¿Cómo está él?

-Delicado, está en cuidados intensivos- decía el rubio con pesar mientras la joven fruncía los labios esperando escuchar algo más esperanzador.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Lo sé, también Yuuri está en estado crítico.

-¿Su asistente?- cuestionó la pelirroja algo extrañada.

-Sí, iban en el mismo auto- Mila suspiró -¿Pasaste a la empresa?

-Sí, pero me dicen que no hubo tal reunión, nadie sabe nada de eso- decía la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido mientras Yuri no tenía expresión alguna, poco a poco una idea se formaba en su cabeza y no le gustaba nada.

-Gracias, Mila; Chris, Minako y Jean están por allá, debo hacer un par de cosas- la joven le sonrió asintiendo y besó su frente caminando hacia la sala. Por su parte, Yuri volvía con el kazajo quien lo miró espectante.

-Otabek- musitó Yuri haciéndole una seña con la cabeza indicándole que lo acompañara, el kazajo se levantó enseguida para escuchar lo que el ruso tenía que decir lejos de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?- el rubio lo miró y resopló, entre la rabia y el desconcierto.

-Mila dice que no hubo tal reunión, Otabek, jamás la hubo.

-Entonces…

-Entonces ambos iban hacia Miami- Otabek frunció el ceño confundido -¿Yuuri y tú tenían problemas?

-¿Disculpa?- dijo econtrariado mientras Yuri permanecía en su posición.

-Sólo responde o tenemos un gran problema.

-No, ninguno.

-¿Seguro? Porque yo tampoco y hace unas horas me llegó el citatorito del divorcio y no comprendo nada de esto.

Otabek comenzó a pensar en el último mes, claro que tuvieron problemas, pero sólo por el trabajo del nipón.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

-Prefiero no decirlo en voz alta, pero sólo nos queda algo más para poder saber qué está ocurriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Llamar a la agencia de viajes y saber por qué diablos esos dos reservaron un viaje a Miami, y al parecer ambos nos dijeron la misma mentira, porque eso hicieron Otabek, nos mintieron.


	12. Capítulo 11

-¡Maldito Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa! ¡Espero que jamás despiertes!- gritaba Otabek llegando a la sala de cuidados intensivos golpeando la ventana de la habitación donde Víktor estaba. Lucía furioso, tenía el rostro contorsionado por la ira y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Un par de enfermeros junto a Minami y Emil trataron de tranquilizarlo mientras los amigos de Víktor veían todo eso consternados.

Yuri observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, entre querer detenerlo y entre apoyar lo que hacía, porque él se sentía exactamente igual.

_**MOMENTOS ANTES** _

-Llamar a la agencia de viajes y saber por qué diablos esos dos reservaron un viaje a Miami, y al parecer ambos nos dijeron la misma mentira, porque eso hicieron Otabek, nos mintieron.

El kazajo lo miró incrédulo, porque en algo tenía razón y aunque le doliera pensar de esa manera, al parecer no había otra razón o al menos no la había pensado.

-Bien pero ¿De verdad queremos esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-De la idea que ronda en tu cabeza y que no la quiero en la mía- soltó apesumbrado -Nos mintieron, al menos es lo que sabemos y si hablamos a esa agencia no hay vuelta atrás.

-Si esa idea es errónea, tengo que saber qué sucedió y demostrar que Víktor no es culpable.

Ambos se miraban confundidos, estaban en el mismo agujero y tenían que salir de ahí, sus esposos se encontraban en un estado crítico por alguna razón que estaban a punto de descubrir.

-De acuerdo, llamaremos y no hay vuelta atrás- el rubio asintió yendo de nuevo hacia Mila quien estaba con sus amigos.

-Mila ¿Me permites unos segundos?- la pelirroja asintió, Jean y Seung miraban a Yuri extrañados al no comprender todo lo que estaba haciendo con el kazajo.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuri? ¿Todo bien?

-Mila, ¿Tienes el número de la agencia de viajes de Víktor?

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo?- decía la joven con preocupación sacando su celular, aunque de pronto su rostro se descompuso al comprender lo que estaba tramando el rubio. -Yuri…

-Sólo dámelo, Mila, necesito saber por qué mi esposo está en coma y me mintió con una junta de trabajo- espetó cerrando los ojos con fuerza respirando con dificultad, estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, se estaba estrujando los sesos tratando de defender lo que ya parecía indefendible.

-Toma- susurró la pelirroja dándole su celular para que copiara el número de la agencia, una vez hecho, Yuri le dio la espalda con su celular en el oído.

\-------------------

Le dijeron que Víktor había confirmado un viaje a Miami con su pareja.

Había reservado en el mejor hotel de la ciudad la suite matrimonial.

Con el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki y Víktor Nikiforov.

 _Matrimonial_.

Todo eso se lo dijo a Otabek, quien parecía no querer escuchar todo aquello, le había arrebatado el celular a Yuri pidiendo o mejor dicho, exigiendo de nuevo la información de todo aquello. Arrojó el celular del rubio hacia una pared para después salir corriendo a la habitación de Víktor y gritarle todo lo que sentía importándole poco los demás.

Víktor y Yuuri los engañaron, estaban juntos y se habían fugado, por eso Víktor le había pedido el divorcio, para estar libre con Yuuri, quien seguramente se lo pediría a Otabek días después.

_Eran amantes._

Todo eso pensaba Yuri mientras Otabek era tranquilizado por sus amigos y el personal del hospital, quienes habían pedido que lo sacaran del lugar.

-¿Yuri?- preguntó Jean acercándose a él bastante consternado con todo lo que sucedía mientras él parecía no inmutarse ante la actitud del kazajo.

No respondió, sólo salió de ahí dejando al canadiense con el rostro extrañado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

\-------------------------

-¡Déjenme! Idiotas- escupió Otabek una vez afuera recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos por parte del personal que regresaban al hospital dejándolo que se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué demonios sucede, Otabek?- le preguntó Emil saliendo tras él colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien se alejó tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-Sólo quiero estar solo.

-Otabek, ¿Qué pasó con Nikiforov? No debiste hacer eso- exclamaba Minami con un tono de reproche haciendo que el kazajo los mirara iracundo.

-¡Largo!- ambos se miraron para después dejar a su amigo solo, después hablarían con él, Minami le dedicó una mirada lastimera antes de girarse y volver al hospital, en la entrada se encontró con Yuri Plisetsky mirando la escena con el rostro serio.

-Tu amigo tiene razón, no debiste hacer eso- soltó el rubio hacercandose a Otabek quien lo miró bastante enojado. Yuri parecía tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo.

-Lárgate.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a él.

-¿Estás escuchándote? ¡Ellos eran amantes, maldita sea!

-Y ahora todos lo saben por tu estúpida rabieta- espetó Yuri entre dientes acerándose amenazadoramente -Estamos en la misma posición Otabek, para ti, Víktor es el culpable de todo, pero para mí, Yuuri es quien destruyó mi matrimonio y los únicos idiotas somos nosotros quedando en medio.

-No necesito tu palabrería, Plisetsky, si quieres seguir defendiendo el adulterio de tu esposo, hazlo, pero no me metas en eso.

-Pensé que amabas a Yuuri- soltó el rubio con tranquilidad recibiendo una mirada de desprecio del castaño.

-Mejor vete antes de que rompa tus perfectos dientes- el rubio lo miró de arriba abajo antes de salir de su molesta vista.

\-----------------------------

Ya no podía seguir en ese lugar, le había pedido a Jean que lo llevara a su casa, le había prometido decirle todo al día siguiente, pero no por ahora, así que el camino fue silencioso.

Una vez en su casa, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar todo a su alrededor pensando _¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?_ Él pensaba que Víktor lo amaba, él lo amaba, lo había dejado todo por él, y ahora lo dejaba por otro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a caudales haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan, desconocía todo en esa casa, la cual había sido testigo de su amor, de su compañía y ahora estaba tan sola igual que él.

Porque sin Víktor no tenía nada, él lo era todo, por eso dolía demasiado, había jugado con él, con su confianza, con su cariño y con su ingenuidad. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento comenzó a arrojar todo lo que tenía a su paso, fue hasta el armario de Víktor y sacó su ropa desgarrándola, así como todo lo que le había regalado.

Había sido un ciego, un idiota, seguro le habían visto la cara desde hacía tanto tiempo y él permitiéndole su amistad.

Porque sí, Yuuri era su amigo y eso también dolía.

Pasaron las horas, su casa ahora era un desastre, él lo era. El timbre sonó una y otra vez, resopló hartándose del molesto sonido yendo hasta la puerta. Abrió sólo para alejar a quien fuera, pero no esperaba que fuese Otabek quien llamaba.


	13. Capítulo 12

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es un buen momento- musitó Yuri cerrando la puerta de nuevo, pero Otabek la detuvo con su brazo mirando al rubio quien frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Lo siento… no supe a donde más ir… yo… necesitamos hablar- parloteaba Otabek bastante confundido de haber llegado hasta la casa de Yuri.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar? Dije que no es un buen momento y si piensas que seré tu paño de lágrimas no lo seré, además, ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Del infiel de Yuuri o del infiel de Víktor?

-Sólo déjame pasar, por favor- pedía el kazajo tranquilo. Yuri chasqueó la lengua dándose la vuelta dejándolo pasar.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

-Todo el mundo sabe dónde vive Nikiforov.

-¿No te sabe a arsénico el decir su nombre?- soltó Yuri sonriendo de manera socarrona mientras Otabek lo miraba con molestia.

-¿Y a ti?- el rubio no respondió sólo borró su sonrisa sentándose en el más grande de los sofás y extendiendo su mano invitando a Otabek a sentarse frente a él -Primero que nada, lamento lo de tu celular.

-Me da igual ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tu amabilidad se escapó por el caño?

-No, se fue a Miami, y si no tienes nada más qué decir, te pido que te vayas- el kazajo se encogió de hombros y se acercó para sentarse.

-Lo estuve pensando- dijo en un suspiro -Unas semanas atrás noté a Yuuri algo extraño, recibía mensajes de tu esposo, todo el tiempo, llegaba tarde y últimamente estaba algo ansioso.

Yuri se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la nada, buscando algo extraño en Víktor y quizá ahora tenía importancia, una plática que había escuchado y que tal vez hasta ahora tenía sentido.

_-Sólo deja de hacerlo- escuchó afuera de la oficina, parecía ser la voz de Yuuri._

_-Pero…_

_-¡No! Otabek estuvo a punto de ver eso, y…_

-¿Víktor le enviaba mensajes?

-Sí, yo mismo vi su celular algunas veces, él me decía que era por el trabajo, pero ahora con lo que sé… ni siquiera sé cuándo comenzó a mentirme.

-Yo tampoco- aceptó Yuri apesadumbrado -Víktor comenzó a llegar más tarde, seguro se quedaba con él, pero jamás lo noté, pensé que estábamos bien.

-El citatorio del divorcio no dice lo mismo- el rubio frunció los labios con molestia.

-Mejor vete, Otabek, y te lo pido de la manera más amable, no es el momento y no quiero pensar en esos idiotas.

El kazajo asintió, había hecho un mal comentario y él tampoco se sentía de la mejor manera, había sido una mala idea visitar al ruso, pensó que quizá al estar en la misma situación sabrían qué decir, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

\---------------------------------

-Es un idiota, Yuri, eso es- decía Jean sentado junto al rubio quien tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Era temprano y su amigo había decidido ir a visitarlo para saber lo que había sucedido, Yuri le había contado todo con lujo de detalles hasta la visita de Otabek y ahora hablaban a profundidad del engaño de Víktor.

-No quiero creerlo… no tengo nada sin él, literalmente Jean, ¡Le di todo! Dejé mi carrera, mi sueño y mi juventud por estar con él y ¿Cómo me paga? ¡¿Engañándome?! ¡¿Qué tenía ese idiota que yo no?!

Gritaba Yuri con lágrimas en sus ojos y hecho un ovillo sobre el sofá, Jean lo miró con tristeza abrazándolo y acunándolo en sus brazos.

-Él despertará y aclarará todo, seguro debe haber un error.

-No lo hay- susurró convencido -Y no quiero esperanzarme con eso, sólo me lastima, me lastima estar en esta casa fundada con mentiras… ¿Desde cuándo, Jean? ¿Desde cuándo me mentía?- Preguntaba sin esperar respuesta mirando a su amigo quien torció el gesto acunándolo de nuevo contra sí al no saber qué más decir.

\-----------------------------

Otabek había decidido no decirle nada a nadie, Emil y Mari seguían llamándolo, pero prefería no responder. Detestaba a Yuuri, claro que lo hacía, había pensado en decirle a toda su familia para que se dieran cuenta de la clase de persona que era, pero decidió no hacerlo, sólo a Minami, con quien se encontraba en ese momento diciéndole todo lo que sabía.

-Es que me cuesta creerlo, Otabek, Yuuri te amaba- musitó el rubio incrédulo.

-Sí, y yo a él, pero ¿Qué crees, Minami? Se fugaba a Miami con Nikiforov- Minami agachó la cabeza, no quería pensar mal de su amigo, pero Otabek decía aquello con seguridad, no tenía razón para metirle.

-¿Volverás al hospital?

-No… no lo sé, no sé si quiero verlo, estoy molesto y decepcionado y…

-Lo sé, no te entiendo pero… ¡Dios! Es que me cuesta creerlo- soltó el rubio tomándose el cabello mientras el kazajo se cubría el rostro.

-Es tu amigo, no te pido que pienses mal de él, sólo quería decirte qué fue lo que lo dejó en coma, y fue su maldito romance con Nikiforov- Minami frunció los labios para después mirar al kazajo con duda.

-¿Tenían problemas?

-No, y eso es lo que más me duele- negó Otabek mirándolo con cierta tristeza -Me estuvo mintiendo, si hubiese sido un mal esposo o no le diera todo lo que quisiera lo entendería, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que me desvivía por ese… -entonces calló, era doloroso hablar así de Yuuri, lo tenía en un pedestal y ahora se caía lentamente frente a él.

-Investiga más a fondo Otabek, pregunta por todos lados, incluso con los cercanos de Víktor Nikiforov, debe haber algo más.

-¿Más? ¿Una casa? ¿Un auto? ¿Un manldito perro?- se quejó sonriendo con ironía mientras Minami fruncía los labios negando.

-Algo que nos explique porqué lo hizo, ese accidente quizá signifique que ellos no debían están juntos.

-Eso es muy motivador, Minami, gracias.

-Yo…

-Escucha- espetó alzando las manos en señal de rendición -Es tu amigo y sé que no puedes pensar algo así de él, sólo quería que alguien me escuchara.

-Lo sé, lo siento, sabes que cuentas conmigo- finalizó Minami levantándose del sofá para salir de esa casa, estaba demasiado confundido y nada de lo que dijese ayudaría a Otabek.

\-------------------------------

Por la tarde, Otabek dormía, era lo único que le impedía seguir pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que el sonido de su celular lo despertó.

-¿Hola?- respondió con la voz algo adormilada.

-¿Otabek? Soy Yuri Plisetsky.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que sí quiere hablar?

-Escucha, me llamaron para decirme que puedo recoger el auto donde iban- calló unoa segundos -Podemos olvidar todo y retorcemos en nuestro dolor o seguir en esto y llegar hasta el fondo aunque eso signifique lastimarnos.

-Eres algo voluble.

-Sólo pensé mejor las cosas con la cabeza fría ¿Qué dices?- Otabek lo pensó por unos segundos, sabía que si se busca se encuentra, pero eso era lo que quería, pruebas para detestar a Yuuri con cimientos, probar que le había visto la cara y así terminar con toda la farsa.

-Espérame en tu casa, llego en media hora.


	14. Capítulo 13

-Lamento lo de tu celular.

-Ya habías dicho eso- decía Yuri en el asiento del copiloto. Él y Otabek se dirigían hacia el lugar donde tenían detenido el auto.

-¿Tienes uno nuevo?- Yuri resopló molesto mirando a su acompañante con algo de irritación.

-No tenemos que hacer esto ¿De acuerdo? Sólo te llamé porque ambos estamos inmiscuidos en esto, pero no por eso debemos pretender que somos amigos porque nunca lo fuimos, es más, jamás te agradé.

-Tienes razón, jamás me agradaste, incluso ahora trato de hacerle platica al hombre más irritable que conozco, pero sólo quiero evadir el hecho de lo que está ocurriendo.

-No funcionará- susurró Yuri mirando por la ventanilla hablando casi para sí mismo. Otabek lo miró de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo, no sabía cuál de los dos estaba más destruido, quien lo mostraba o quien lo evadía.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la agencia donde tenían el auto de Víktor resguardado, sólo se necesitaron un par de firmas para que les mostraran el auto. En cuanto eso sucedió ambos se quedaron con el rostro sin expresión.

Estaba destrozado.

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

-Remolcamos el auto a la orilla de la carretera, al parecer el auto perdió el control y salió de la autopista estampándose con las protecciones y cayendo al barranco. Es pérdida total si me preguntan.

-Gracias, sólo venimos por las pertenencias- el chico que atendía el lugar asintió yendo hacía un estante en donde tenían algunas cajas lujosas.

Les dio todo lo que al parecer llevaban sus parejas, maletas, portafolios y nada más. Yuri y Otabek tomaron las cosas para llevarlas al auto, una vez ahí, se miraron para dejarlas en la parte trasera y volver al departamento del rubio en donde revisarían todo lo que esas cajas contenían.

No hablaron durante el camino, no era necesario o quizá no había nada qué decir que no les hiriera el ego o el corazón.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, sólo terminemos con esto- soltó Otabek metiendo la última caja a la sala de Yuri quien asintió comenzando a abrir cada una de ellas.

Notó que Víktor llevaba bastante ropa nueva, de hecho, casi toda la ropa era nueva, veraniega, y Yuuri también llevaba ropa nueva del mismo tipo.

-Bien, creo que confirmamos su destino- resopló dejándose caer en el sofá viendo todo lo que habían sacado de las maletas.

-¿Encontraste el celular de Víktor?- preguntó Otabek haciendo que el rubio negara. El kazajo había encontrado el de Yuuri, el cual estaba sin batería, al llegar a su casa lo conectaría a la corriente, aunque en su fuero interno no lo deseaba por lo que pudiese encontrar en él. -Debo irme.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Regresarás al hospital?

-Sólo a esperar a que despierte y me dé una explicación.

-Suerte- dijo Yuri despidiéndolo mientras Otabek salía del lugar.

\----------------------------

Los días habían pasado, y Yuri no se había ido a parar al hospital, no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver de nuevo a Víktor. Lo amaba, eso era claro, pero no podía perdonar lo que había hecho.

Se miró en el espejo, era un desastre, su cabello estaba desaliñado, dos manchas violáceas adornaban sus ojos y sus facciones eran más finas gracias al par de kilos perdidos. Se dio una ducha, revisó su celular, Otabek no lo había llamado, dijo que lo haría en cuanto supiera algo más, pero sabía que era un cobarde, jamás dudaría de su adorado Yuuri.

Y como todos los días, los únicos mensajes y llamadas eran de Jean, de Lilia o de Yakov, los cuales ignoraba, no sabía cómo enfrentar aquello.

Para su mala suerte, el timbre del departamento se escuchó insistentemente, rodó los ojos secándose el cabello con una toalla yendo hasta la puerta, al abrirla se quedó sin expresión al ver a Yakov y a Lilia frente a él.

-Yuri, cariño ¿Estás bien? No te hemos visto en días- decía Lilia entrando a la casa para tomar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

-Víktor sigue igual, los doctores dicen que tenemos que esperar ¿Sucedió algo, Yuri?- preguntaba Yakov mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no había de otra que decirles lo que había sucedido. Tomó las manos de Lilia para guiarlos a la sala y contarles lo que había sucedido dejándolos bastante consterandos.

-Pero… él nunca nos dijo nada, nada que explique lo que pasó, él te amaba.

-Me he repetido eso tantas veces que ya es difícil creerlo- aceptó el rubio en un susurro -Él me mintió, llegaba tarde todo el tiempo, aunque eso era porque usted estaba por reemplazarlo- dijo dirigiéndose a Yakov, quien lo miró extrañado, algo que ya no le sorprendía al rubio, seguro el decir que su padre lo estaba presionando también había sido una mentira de Víktor.

-Eso no sucedió, Yuri, mi hijo siempre ha hecho un gran trabajo con la empresa, jamás le he exigido más de la cuenta.

-Sí, lo supuse después de lo sucedido, a estas alturas es difícil reconocer la verdad de las mentiras.

Lilia lo miró con una mueca de lástima tomando su mano, era obvio que no se pondrían de su parte, su hijo estaba en coma mientras su matrimonio parecía tener problemas por su infidelidad, pero era su hijo.

-Si no quieres regresar al hospital, lo entendemos Yuri. Aún así te mantendremos al tanto, él despertará y te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber, ya lo verás.

-Gracias- sonrió débilmente, esas personas eran increíbles, no merecían saber la clase de persona que era Víktor, por eso decidió no contarles todo, sólo les hablo de suposiciones, las cuales ya eran un hecho.

\----------------------

Había conectado el celular de Yuuri a la corriente sólo unos días después, no se atrevió a buscar más allá porque estaba seguro que encontraría las pruebas que probarían su infidelidad. Lo dejó conectado mientras cocinaba algo para comer, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a padecer los estragos de la depresión en la que se hundía.

En eso estaba cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar indicando una llamada de un teléfono desconocido, si pensarlo, Otabek respondió.

-¿Hola?

-Señor, habla Reneé, la joven de la limpieza, estaba buscando al señor Víktor, pero no responde las llamadas, quería informarle que los muebles de la casa ya llegaron y además de que aún no recibo mi pago.

Decía una joven con una voz aterciopelada del otro lado de la línea, con un toque de timidez al decir la última línea, el ceño del kazajo se frunció confundido, _¿Casa?_

-Claro, ¿Puede enviarme una foto del recibo? Si no es molestia- fingía Otabek una voz demasiado amable, en ese recibo estaría la dirección de esa casa.

Era tiempo de llamar a Yuri Plisetsky, había más pruebas que si lo pensaban, preferían no tenerlas.

\--------------------------

-¿Yuri?

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- respondía el rubio un poco cansado de la situación, lo último que quería en ese momento era una llamada de ese hombre.

-Tenían una casa- musitó el kazajo por la bocina, Yuri tragó audiblemente, realmente no deseaba seguir en eso, sólo encontraría más y más cosas que lo lastimarían.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tengo la dirección.

-Sólo espero que te equivoques- finalizó cortando la llamada y colocando una de sus manos en su frente, estaba confundido, odiaba y amaba a Víktor, no sabía qué sentir con todo eso y lo peor era que parecía no terminar de convencerse, no quería.


	15. Capítulo 14

Otabek pasó de nuevo por él a su hogar, si es que así pudiese seguirlo llamando. Iban en silencio, como antes, ya lo había dicho Yuri, no tenían nada en común, aunque Otabek se atrevió a romper la burbuja.

-¿Estás bien?- Yuri lo miró con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?- Otabek asintió -No, no lo estoy ¿Y tú?

-Devastado, enojado, traicionado y demás.

-Son pocas emociones, en eso te gano- resopló soltando una risa ahogada -¿Estás preparado para romper la imagen que tenías del lindo Yuuri?- preguntaba con un tono de burla.

-En otro momento te hubiese golpeado por decir eso, ahora no sé qué pensar.

-Que son unos cretinos, Víktor lo es- aceptó alzándose de hombros -¿Comenzarás la demanda de divorcio?

-Deja de hacer preguntas.

-Tú iniciaste- musitó Yuri dedicándole una mirada petulante, Otabek resopló un par de veces pensando en su respuesta.

-Esperaré a que despierte, entonces…

-¿Y si no lo hace?- soltó el rubio sin mirarlo, parecía que no había pensado al decir aquello. Otabek lo miró de reojo, no había pensado en eso, lo único en lo que sí había pensado era en todo lo que tenía que reclamarle al despertar.

_Si lo hacía_

Continuó manejando siguiendo la dirección, la cual los llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, a un lugar repleto de bosques y pocas casas.

Cuando llegaron no cabían en la impresión, era una casa cerca del lago, enorme y elegante, y era de sus parejas.

Tocaron esperando que la mujer que le había hablado a Otabek les abriera, lo cual hizo en segundos. Era una linda chica de cabellos castaños que los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola, buenas tardes, bienvenidos.

-Somos amigos de Yuuri y Víktor, ellos están de vacaciones, pero nos pidieron que revisáramos la casa y te pagáramos.

Yuri no supo de dónde había salido aquello, quizá el coraje y el dolor hablaban sólo para averiguar más de esa doble vida, estaba seguro que él no podría hablar con esa seguridad.

La joven les sonrió algo desconfiada, pero Otabek sacó su teléfono mostrándole una foto de los cuatro, la cual les habían sacado la primera vez que habían salido. Viendo eso, la joven llamada Renée los recibió dándoles los recibos que habían llegado y las nuevas adquisiciones para la casa. Yuri le pidió su número de cuenta prometiéndole que al día siguiente tendría su pago, con esto, la joven se retiró dedicándoles una última sonrisa.

-Es bonita.

-¿Renée?- preguntaba el kazajo extrañado mientras Yuri miraba a su alrededor.

-La casa es bonita, siempre quise algo así, pero Víktor me decía que era demasiado para nosotros dos, un gasto innecesario.

Otabek prefirió no decir nada, Yuri miraba todo, la sala de estar, la sala mayor, la cocina, subió las escaleras y lo siguió, también miraba impresionado todo eso, por un momento y gracias a la inmensidad de ese hogar había olvidado el por qué estaban ahí.

Pasaron por algunas habitaciones que aún no estaban amuebladas hasta que llegaron a la principal. Cuando Yuri abrió la puerta la herida en su corazón se agrandó. Sobre la cama estaban dos fotos enormes, una de Víktor y una de Yuuri, ambas cubiertas por plástico, pero eran visibles.

-Yo le tomé esa fotografía- susurró Otabek, Yuri lo miró, lucía… enojado, su boca formaba una línea y sus manos estaban en puños notándose los blanquecinos nudillos por la fuerza.

-Salgamos de aquí- musitó dándose la vuelta dejando atrás todo eso.

\------------------------

Habían ido hacia la cocina en donde estaba una cava de vinos, Yuri tomó una botella, la abrió y tomó directamente un gran trago, miró a Otabek y se la ofreció, quien la tomó sin pensarlo.

-Es un hecho ¿No? Fuimos engañados- decía el rubio tomando otra botella yendo hasta la sala.

-Sí, es un hecho- resopló el kazajo dándole otro trago al vino y sentándose en uno de los sofás nuevos.

-Hubiese sido mejor la verdad al engaño ¿No crees?

-No lo sé, prefiero no pensar en ello- respondió Otabek restándole importancia. Yuri se encogió de hombros sentándose a su lado bebiendo de su propia botella, disfrutando de la vista que los ventanales les daban del lago.

Pasaron uno minutos en silencio, sólo bebiendo y olvidando la presencia del otro, entonces, Yuri comenzó a sorber por la nariz, Otabek lo miró de reojo sintiendo el dolor tan latente mirándolo llorar con amargura.

-Es ridículo ¿No? Debería estar molesto, y lo estoy, es sólo que… de verdad pensé que habría un final feliz para mí. Después de todo lo que he pasado, pensé que había encontrado a alguien que valiese la pena, pero he vuelto al agujero.

-Nadie sale del agujero, este sólo se hace más grande- Yuri asintió dándole un trago a su vino -Yo, en cambio, me siento molesto y enojado, duele, pero no lastima… es extraño.

Yuri continuó bebiendo, cada vez tragos más grandes. Estaba en una casa que Víktor había comprado para su amante, a otra persona que amaba, que incluso amaba más que a él, si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo- soltó haciendo que Otabek frunciera el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Engañarlos, tal como ellos lo hicieron- dijo el rubio sonriendo con pesar y se levantó para ir por otra botella de vino. Al volver tenía con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro mirando al kazajo. -Ven, vamos arriba- dijo yendo enseguida hacia la escaleras. Otabek lo siguió sin saber qué era lo que el rubio tramaba, lo vio entrar a la habitación principal quedando frente a la cama mirando las fotos. -¡Vete a la mierda!- gritó tomando su botella y la arrojó contra la foto de Víktor, rompiendo el plástico que la cubría y derramando su contenido sobre esta y la cama.

Otabek no se extrañó, esperaba eso así que arrojó la suya de igual forma contra la de Yuuri, aunque hubiese bajado con gusto por otra botella para arrojarla sobre la de Víktor, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Yuri lo miró, agitado por lo que había hecho, confundido por el alcohol y toda esa estresante situación.

Entonces sucedió.

Unos segundos después, Yuri se arrojaba contra los labios de Otabek, besándolos, mordiéndolos mientras el kazajo se dejaba hacer, devolviéndole el demandante beso convirtiéndolo en algo salvaje.


	16. Capítulo 15

Tomó por la cadera al rubio estampándolo contra la pared mientras Yuri tomaba su corto cabelloentre sus manos profundizando el beso, convirtiéndolo en una guerra cuando abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua del kazajo explorara esa cavidad.

Las manos de Otabek viajaban por sus muslos hasta acariciar las afiladas caderas de manera brusca, tocaba su abdomen y espalda por debajo de la playera, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sin pudor y con lujuria mientras Yuri intensificaba el beso haciéndolo salvaje.

El mayor abrió el pantalón ajeno para después acariciar el dormido miembro del rubio, quien comenzó a retorcerse con placer. Por un momento quiso detener a Otabek, pero al sentirlo tan caliente, tan animado y además esa sensación prohibida conocida por él lo hicieron continuar.

La mano de Otabek comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Yuri mientras besaba el pálido cuello, lamía lo que podía, la poca piel que la ropa del rubio dejaba a la vista. Mientras, el ruso jadeaba disfrutando de aquellas caricias sobre su erección y su piel, sentía que estaba ardiendo. Comenzó a friccionar su pelvis contra la de Yuri, haciéndole saber que estaba excitado, su miembro a través de su pantalón estaba demasiado duro y eso excitó al menor, quien se aferraba a su espalda.

Yuri dejó caer su peso indicándole que debían ir a la cama, ahí ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas, no había nada de romance ni ternura en aquello, debían seguir sus instintos y acabar con el fuego y la ira que los estaba consumiendo.

-Sólo hazlo- susurró tomando el cuello del kazajo para jalarlo hacia él y continuar con los besos, pero ahora rozando sus pieles.

Se recostaron sobre esa cama, aquella que seguro había visto los encuentros de sus esposos, la misma que tenía por encima sus fotos y eso sólo hizo que continuaran con más ahínco.

Otabek llevó un par de dedos a su boca para cubrirlos de saliva y cuando estuvieron húmedos, los llevó a la entrada de Yuri, quien jadeó por la fuerte intromisión. El mayor tomó sus manos para colocarlas por encima de su cabeza y hacer todo eso más rápido e intenso.

La masculina entrada estaba demasiado estrecha, pero eso no impidió que sus dedos la traspasaran, primero uno, viendo la incomodidad reflejada en el rostro del rubio, pero enseguida se sonrojó cambiando los jadeos por ligeros gemidos, así que metió el segundo. No se detendría.

Las caderas de Yuri se movían impulsivamente, sentía gran placer al tener los dedos de Otabek dentro, esa culpabilidad y al mismo tiempo una clase de venganza, estaba sintiéndose demasiado bien.

De pronto se sintió vacío, Otabek había sacado sus dedos, tomó sus piernas para colocarlas en sus hombros y así tener más accesibilidad a su entrada, estaba tan excitado que no necesitó guiar su excitado miembro. Primero metió la punta para acostumbrarlo, después de un sólo movimiento adentrarse por completo.

Las paredes de Yuri aprisionaban el miembro de Otabek de una manera exquisita, juraba que podía correrse en ese momento. El rubio apretaba los labios resistiendo la enormidad en su intimidad, pero unos segundos después movió sus caderas indicándole al kazajo que podía continuar. Este comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que Yuri se incomodara un poco por la intromisión, pero no lo dentendría, necesitaba de aquello.

Otabek aumentó sus movimientos tratando de encontrar el punto de Yuri, y supo que lo había hecho cuando la espalda del rubio se curvó y de sus labios salió un gran gemido. Tomó las piernas del rubio con fuerza para comenzar a moverse con ímpetu, tratando de siempre rozar la delicada próstata, Yuri ahora lanzaba alaridos y gritos por aquello que le era brindado.

El kazajo dejó las lechosas piernas en su cintura sólo para acercarse al menor y besarlo con fuerza, besó sus labios, su cuello y su pecho, succionando todo a su paso mientras el rubio acariciaba su espalda y sus piernas, dejando las marcas de sus uñas en cada embestida recibía.

Unos movimientos más y el rubio se derramaba entre los dos, haciendo que con el orgasmo contrajera sus músculos y apretara el miembro que tenía dentro. Otabek dio un par de embestidas más justo para correrse dentro de Yuri.

Ambos se miraron si decir ni una palabra, Otabek salió de Yuri causándole cierta incomodidad, sólo para recostarse a su lado. Los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento, había sido algo intenso.

Otabek se recargó sobre su brazo mirando al rubio quien lo miró sin expresión alguna, no hasta que se lanzó de nuevo a él para seguir con eso a lo que llamaban venganza.

\-------------------------------

Por la mañana todo le dolía, sobre todo la cadera, había dormido quizá sólo un par de horas y al abrir los ojos se desubicó un poco, el vino había hecho estragos al hacerlo despertar con algo de jaqueca, pero eso no era lo peor, al sentarse, un dolor punzante le recordó esa noche, sobre todo al ver el cuerpo que descansaba junto a él dándole la espalda.

Miró todo aquello, las manchas de vino en la ropa de cama, la foto rota de Yuuri y Víktor, el desastre de sus ropas y los arañazos en la espalda del kazajo. Se tomó la frente con una mano, lo había hecho de nuevo, maldito alcohol y maldita mente débil.

Se levantó lentamente, no quería despertar al kazajo y comenzar una plática incómoda llena de interrogantes aún más incómodas. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del lugar, aunque cuando lo hizo recordó que no llevaba auto, así que tuvo que pedir un taxi y rezar porque Otabek no despertase.

Cuando estuvo en el auto decidió dejar atrás ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad, los dos eran terribles y peor juntos, ahí estaban de nuevo esos dos sentimientos. Suspiró un par de veces mirándose por el retrovisor y abriendo los ojos al mirarse una enorme marca en el cuello.

Pero _¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?_ Víktor lo había engañado y no sólo eso, le había pedido el divorcio indirectamente mientras se iba de viaje con su amante al que le había comprado una casa, tal vez se sentía de esa manera al dejar de ser el pobre niño engañado, la víctima.

Resopló una vez más mirando el paisaje hacia su casa, eso quizá había sido un error, pero ya lo había cometido, no podía culpar al alcohol, al menos no del todo, aunque quizá era mejor dejar de pensar en ello y más con esa resaca.

\-------------------------

-¿Cómo está?

-Él está bien, cielo, al menos no ha empeorado- decía Lilia.

Ni siquiera supo cómo es que había terminado ahí, sólo se dio una ducha y partió al hospital encontrándose con Lilia y Yakov, los cuales lo recibieron gustosos y con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora estaban frente a un gran ventanal afuera de la habitación de Víktor, quien seguía conectado al respirador artificial.

-¿Qué dicen los doctores?

-Que tenemos que esperar, sólo eso, esperar a que despierte y que no se deteriore- Yuri asintió mirando a su esposo desde el ventanal. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué sentir, no con todo lo que llevaba dentro. -¿Tú cómo estás, cariño? Luces delgado, algo pálido.

-Estoy bien, Li, no había venido porque…

-Te entiendo, de verdad lo hago, Yuri, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿Quieres hablar?

-No, usted es su madre, no quiero decir nada indebido- sonrió el rubio con pesar mientras Lilia le sonreía tomando su mano.

-Mi hijo no es un santo, Yuratchka, nadie lo es. Si necesitas hablar, sabes que siempre te escucharé.

-Gracias.

-Cuando tu abuelo murió, prometí que te cuidaría, Yuri, aún después de que Víktor te haya pedido el divorcio, puedes hablar conmigo.

Yuri le sonrió abrazándola, podía sentir el dolor que emanaba al ver a Víktor de esa manera, giró su rostro para verlo a través del cristal, lucía tan tranquilo, tan ajeno a todo lo que se estaba cayendo a su alrededor.

\----------------------

Llegó a su casa un par de horas después, había comido con Lilia y Yakov tratando de no hablar de Víktor, podía ser una escoria, pero era su hijo y no quería seguir pensando en él.

Al llegar, todo lo sentía tan ajeno y lejano, ya ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que debía hacer para poder sentirse a gusto, quizá llamar a Jean ayudaría. Se sirvió un poco de vino y estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando el timbre se escuchó, quizá era él.

-Hola- saludó Otabek en cuanto Yuri abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a buscarte un par de veces, pero no estabas.

-Tuve que salir- se excusó -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Desperté solo- Yuri soltó una risa ahogada caminando hacía la sala dejándolo pasar.

-¿Y qué querías? ¿El desayuno a la cama? Lo que sucedió fue un error, Otabek, algo que no debió pasar.

-Exacto, justamente por eso esperaba al menos hablar- el rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada -Concuerdo contigo, fue un error, estábamos dolidos y fue lo único que se nos ocurrió hacer, yo…

-Sabes qué, no hablaremos de eso, haremos como si no hubiese pasado- dijo Yuri alzando su copa y dándole un trago.

-Sí, sabes de eso- respondió Otabek mirándolo con media sonrisa, negando.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Hablas como si me conocieras a la perfección, Otabek, y créeme, tener sexo conmigo no te da esa habilidad.

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que pensé que lo recordabas.

-¿Qué recordaba qué?- el kazajo miró hacia arriba en un gesto pensativo.

-Por la mañana tuve una especie de deja vú, tú dejándome por la mañana sin una palabra, el recuerdo exacto.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba Yuri confundido, pasando audiblemente el vino que bebía. Otabek se tomó el cabello despeinándolo un poco, lucía nervioso y… molesto.

-De tu despedida de soltero, Yura- en ese instante, los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de golpe, la copa en su mano pudo romperse por la fuerza que ejercía y de su boca sólo salió un susurro de aquello que había decidido olvidar, aquello que manchaba su pasado, aquello que nadie más sabía, ese pequeño desliz.

-Eras tú.


	17. Capítulo 16

**_AÑOS ATRÁS_ **

-Yuri, por Dios es tu fiesta, sólo disfrútala- decía un sonriente Jean a su amigo, el cual, en unos días dejaría de ser soltero a su corta edad.

-No pedí esto, JJ, cenamos y nos vamos- aclaró el rubio con evidente molestia.

-Aguafiestas- se quejó el canadiense mientras entraban al bar, ahí los esperaban amigos en común quienes festejaban a Yuri.

Yuri Plisetsky se casaba en unos días con Víktor Nikiforov, el dueño de la empresa que llevaba su apellido. Aquél que había alcanzado la fortuna y la fama a una edad muy joven y ahora, con todo un imperio a sus pies y un joven hombre como prometido.

Estaba feliz, de eso no había duda, quizá demasiado, por fin tendría lo que tanto había esperado, en unos días sería el señor de Nikiforov a sus sólo diecinueve años.

-Felicidades, Yuri- decían las personas a su alrededor, como Seung, el novio de Jean, Isabella y Georgi, quienes eran sus compañeros cuando asistía a clases y demás personas que lo acompañaban en esa noche especial.

Lo cierto era que no quería estar ahí, lo único que deseaba era pasar esos días junto a Víktor, pero el idiota de Jean lo había arrastrado a ese lugar. No disfrutaba la fiestas y las multitudes lo asfixiaban, quizá era por la soledad en la que siempre estuvo, pero era Jean, haría lo que fuera para tenerle feliz, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

El alcohol no podía faltar, y para sentirse un poco mejor comenzó a beber.

-¿Por qué demonios me trajiste aquí?- preguntaba a su amigo quien sólo se alzó de hombros.

-Bella me lo recomendó, además hay música en vivo, creo que habrá un DJ o algo así- decía Jean restándole importancia mientras Yuri rodaba los ojos dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Todos sus amigos se levantaban para bailar al ritmo de la música mientras él sólo los observaba riendo con ellos o de ellos, tomando una bebida tras otra. La música en vivo fue buena, después llegó la hora del DJ, quien pareció poner un mejor ambiente en el lugar, por lo que Yuri observó, era un chico de cabellos blancos que lucía bastante rebelde y apuesto.

Bailó un poco y bebió más, estaba divirtiéndose mientras Jean coqueteaba con su propio novio haciendo reír a todos, era increíble que incluso ebrio se comportara de esa manera con Seung.

Yuri se disculpó para ir al baño, se tambaleó un poco para llegar al lugar, el cual estaba atiborrado de personas. Resopló y se recargó en la pared esperando su turno y también para recuperar un poco el suelo bajo sus pies.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, debería de divertirse, jamás lo había hecho y ahora en unos días sería un hombre casado. Al menos podía tener tener el recuerdo de una borrachera junto a sus amigos.

Abrió los ojos colocando su mano izquierda enfrente, ahí descansaba su sortija de compromiso con un enorme diamante que adornaba costosamente su mano. Sonrió tristemente.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía tres años, su abuelo lo había cuidado hasta que tuvo quince y su abuelo murió. Con lo poco que tenía logró comenzar a trabajar para pagarse la escuela y poder salir adelante.

Ahora, todo eso que había logrado lo había tirado por la borda al decidir casarse y dejarlo todo por ese hombre, estaba seguro que tendría una buena vida y sabía que no le faltaría nada, aunque eso no era lo principal, pero claro que ayudaba.

La gente solía hablar de él a sus espaldas, el chico que había amarrado a Víktor Nikiforov, el que seguramente esperaba un hijo de él, _“La zorra Plisetsky”_ y muchas cosas peores. Realmente no le importaban esos comentarios, no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie, él y Víktor se amaban y sólo eso importaba.

Y mientras pensaba todo aquello mirando su mano, era observado por alguien con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin escuchar lo que el hombre frente a él le decía.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- repitió con media sonrisa.

-No- dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa confundida, el otro chico le sonrió divertido.

-¿Vuelvo a pasar?- Yuri resopló riendo mientras miraba a ese tipo tan atrevido, tenía el cabello blanco y una mirada café, él…

-¿No eres… el DJ que… tocó ésta noche?- preguntaba arrastrando un poco las palabras gracias al alcohol.

-¿Qué tal estuve?

-No me gusta esa música. Ahora… me voy- dijo Yuri dándose la vuelta tropezando con sus pies, aunque su cuerpo no tocó el suelo.

-Creo que no puedes ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

-Mejor... invítame un trago- dijo mirando al tipo atrevido con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no- respondió el de cabellos blancos sosteniéndolo y colocando una mano en su cintura.

-Oye… déjame… soy un hombre comprometido- le decía colocando su mano frente a su cara haciendo que el chico sólo sonriera asintiendo mirando el ostentoso anillo.

Caminaron unos pasos, pero al parecer Yuri no encontraba Jean ni a nadie conocido, se habían ido los muy imbéciles.

-Iré por… un taxi- dijo soltándose del agarre del extraño para ir hacia la salida, pero el tipo tomó su mano.

-¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?

-Ni siquiera… te conozco.

-Me llamo Beka ¿Y tú?

-Yuri- dijo el rubio en un balbuceo.

-¿Yura?

-Yuri… ¡Yuri!- repitió un poco enojado haciendo reír al peliblanco.

-Te diré Yura y ahora te llevaré a tu casa ¿Está bien?- preguntaba mientras Yuri asentía.

Salieron del bar al frío de la calle donde el rubio sintió que se mareaba aún más. Beka subió a su motocicleta esperando que Yuri lo imitara, aunque sólo miró a punto de negarse.

-¿Dónde vives?- Yuri miró la calle para todos lados sin saber de pronto donde estaba, entonces, solo se alzó de hombros y subió a la parte trasera tomando a Beka por la cintura. -¿Yura? ¿Dónde vives?

-No sé- susurró el rubio riendo. Beka negó con media sonrisa, lo llevaría a su casa, mañana que estuviese sobrio lo llevaría a su casa.

Una vez que llegaron, Beka bajó a Yuri con sumo cuidado ya que estaba un poco adormilado, diciendo cosas como _“No te propases, soy un hombre comprometido” “Invítame un trago”_ y _“Estúpido JJ”._

-Llegamos- dijo sosteniendo a Yuri e invitándolo a pasar a su casa, un pequeño departamento que pagaba con su trabajo de DJ mientras estudiaba.

-Lindo… acogedor- decía el rubio yendo hasta el sofá para recostarse.

-Te traeré un suéter, después prepararé café- Yuri asintió mirando el departamento.

Cuando Beka desapareció en su habitación buscando un suéter, el rubio se fijó en un par de botellas que había a su alcance, destapó una dándole un gran sorbo.

-Oye ¿Qué haces?

-Disfrutando de mis últimas horas de soltería.

-¿Eso festejabas? ¿Tu despedida de soltero?

-Tengo diecinueve y me casaré con un hombre que me lleva ocho- Decía el rubio dándole otro sorbo a la botella, Beka se acercó hasta él y le tendió el suéter sentándose a su lado.

-Él debe ser muy afortunado.

-No, yo soy afortunado, me enamoré de él, aunque a veces pienso que tal vez sólo quería un escape- susurraba el rubio sin saber porqué le decía todo aquello.

-¿De qué?- Yuri lo miró por un momento y le sonrió.

-Lindo cabello- Beka sonrió y pasó una mano por su teñido cabello albino.

-Queda con el estilo de DJ ¿No crees?

-Me da igual, luces apuesto, casi como…- estaba a punto de decir el nombre de Víktor, increíble que en esos momentos pensara en él. Le dio otro sorbo a la botella hasta que Beka se la quitó para darle un sorbo también.

-¿Cómo quién?

-Nadie… ¿Sales con alguien?

-No, el trabajo y la escuela no me lo permiten.

Después de eso no hablaron mucho, aunque unos minutos después, Yuri se lanzaba sobre Beka, _¿Por qué?_ no lo sabía, simplemente no pensaba, era apuesto, estaba ebrio y por un momento pensó que podía hacerlo, estar con alguien más, disfrutar de alguien más.

-Espera… Yura… estás ebrio, mañana te arrepentirás- dijo Beka alejando al rubio de él, Yuri chasqueó la lengua poniéndose de pie. El albino pensó que se iría, tomó su mano, pero Yuri le sonrió alejándose lentamente, quitándose el suéter que se había puesto, así como la camisa que llevaba debajo.

Lo que había dicho Beka anteriormente se esfumó en el momento que vio a Yuri sin camisa, su abdomen al descubierto y su miraba feroz, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Al diablo.

Se acercó al pequeño rubio mientras este sonreía con coquetería, tomó sus labios con urgencia mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos con suavidad, trataba de ser tierno, pero el rubio parecía no desear aquello, paseaba sus manos por los brazos del mayor, acariciaba su pecho y tomaba sus nalgas apretándolas soltando una pequeña risa mientras Beka jadeaba en sus labios.

El mayor tomó el trasero del menor para cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama, una vez ahí, Yuri lo besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras pegaba rozaba su pelvis con la suya, indicándole lo duro que estaba, y que claro él también lo estaba. Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y el rubio lanzaba suspiros disfrutando de aquellas caricias, poco a poco se acercó a la entrepierna del menor quien abría las piernas ansioso.

Beka se acercó por fin a su objetivo soltando su aliento sobre el bulto del menor, se sentía extasiado, sabía que nada de eso era correcto, pero ya no podía más, no podía negar lo que excitado que se sentía de tener a ese hombre tan apuesto en su cama.

Bajó el pantalón del rubio con todo y la ropa interior liberando el miembro excitado y goteando preseminal, se relamió los labios ansioso y engulló todo de una sola vez saboreándolo, conociendo su sabor y descubriendo que le encantaba. Yura lo estaba excitando de sobremanera.

Saboreaba todo el tronco ensalivándolo hasta el final y regresaba a la punta para pasar su lengua para poder escuchar los gemidos ahogados del menor. Yuri se mordía los labios y sus manos que viajaban de las sábanas al cabello de Beka jalándolo sin fuerza, pero demostrando que disfrutaba de esas atenciones.

Los dedos de Beka cubrieron los labios de Yuri pidiéndole con la mirada que los lamiera mientras él estaba ocupado ensalivando su miembro, el rubio hizo su trabajo ensalivando los dedos del mayor, con ellos ahogaba más sus gemidos. El sudor cubría su frente y una sensación muy conocida se alojaba en su vientre, pero Beka no deseaba eso, no quería que se corriera aún, por ello se alejó del falo y besó los labios del menor aún con los dedos dentro de su boca, la saliva corría por la comisura de sus bocas haciendo de aquello aún más excitante.

Sacó los dedos ya ensalivados y colocó uno de ellos en la estrecha entrada, Yuri sentía un poco de dolor e incomodidad, pero sabía lo que vendría después así que trató de relajarse. El dedo entraba descubriendo esos anillos que lo apresaban, el albino besó los labios del menor metiendo su lengua comenzando una batalla bastante erótica, pronto, un dedo más entró, quería alcanzar ese punto con el que el rubio se volvería loco.

Cuando un tercer dedo estuvo dentro, su mano parecía embestir a Yuri y este movía sus caderas a un ritmodesquiciado, su rostro sonrojado, su boca lanzando pequeños gemidos y sus ojos entreabiertos le daban al mayor la mejor de las vistas y el mejor afrodisíaco.

-Ha… hazlo… - gimió el menor deseando que ese hombre lo llevara de una vez al máximo placer.

Beka se acercó al oído de Yuri para gemir sonoramente, el sólo imaginarse dentro de él lo hacía gemir de esa manera. Sacó sus dedos y enseguida los reemplazó por su erección, necesitaba tomarlo ya.

La entrada de Yuri por más dilatada que estaba no era suficiente, el glande de Beka entraba con dificultad haciendo que el rubio aguantara la respiración cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella intromisión.

Una vez dentro, Beka soltó el aire retenido mientras Yuri seguía soportando aquel punzante dolor, el mayor comenzó a besar su rostro, sus labios, tomó su miembro en su mano para masturbarlo y así se relajara para poder continuar.

Unos minutos después, Yuri movía las caderas buscando más de aquel contacto, Beka comenzó con embestidas cortas y lentas, para después convertirlas en algo preciso, profundas y certeras haciendo que el rubio gimiera con soltura.

Las estocadas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y las piernas del menor rodeaban la cintura del albino, la habitación se llenaba de gruñidos y gemidos. Beka sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, ese estrecho pasaje lo estaba llevando al límite.

Aceleró sus embestidas mientras tomaba el miembro del rubio para hacerlo terminar junto a él, quien gemía descontroladamente moviendo sus caderas al sentir que tocaba ese punto dentro de él.

El primero en alcanzar el esperado orgasmo fue Yuri, quien se derramó entre los dos con un gemido ahogado mientras mordía sus labios, Beka dio un par de embestidas más para después terminar dentro del menor, parecía que había olvidado ese enorme detalle, la persona a la que había hecho suyo era un menor y había olvidado protegerse, sabía que no tenía ninguna enfermedad, aunque decidió no preocuparse por ello.

Ahora descansaba sobre el pecho del menor tratando de recuperar el aliento. En cuanto alzó la mirada, Yuri dormía plácidamente, sonrió para después cubrirlos con la frazada y dormir junto a él, mañana sería otro día.

\---------------------------

-¿Tenías el cabello teñido?

-Sí, como te dije aquella vez, quedaba con mi trabajo- respondió Otabek mientras Yuri sostenía su copa con algo de fuerza por los temblores que atacaban su cuerpo.

Recordaba aquello, despertar en un lugar desconocido, junto a un tipo al que no le había visto el rostro porque dormía de espaldas y no recordaba nada, de esa noche.

Claro que después Jean le había dicho que lo vieron salir con ese tipo, pero cuando el canadiense salió a buscarlo ya se había ido.

Había reprimido todo ello, la infidelidad que había cometido días antes de su boda, aquello que lo había carcomido y que había deseado decirle a Víktor, pero decidió mejor callar, olvidar todo y pretender que nada de eso había sucedido.

-Así que supiste quien era desde que nos conocimos- afirmó mirándolo con cautela.

-Sí, pero al igual que tú, lo olvidé.

-¿Yuuri lo supo?

-No, lo conocí tiempo después- el rubio asintió lentamente -¿Víktor lo supo?

-Claro que no- dijo con obviedad y molestia.

-Fue un error- soltó Otabek girándose para salir de ahí, pero la voz de Yuri lo detuvo.

-Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo y aún así dormiste conmigo ayer ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó sorprendido, pero a la vez con algo de coraje.

-Estabas ahí, estaba enojado, no pensé.

-Sí, somos unos idiotas- susurró negando _Ahora pretendamos al igual que hace años que esto no sucedió, creo que cada uno debe volver con su miserable vida y dejar de joder la de los demás ¿No crees?

-Sí, pienso igual. Adiós- finalizó el kazajo saliendo de ahí, dejando a Yuri pensando en todo eso, analizando todo y más que nada, el porqué no se arrepentía.


	18. Capítulo 17

Yuri había llamado a Jean esa noche, se sentía solo y necesitaba de su amigo, quien había acudido enseguida. Ahora se encontraban en el sofá con el canadiense trenzándole el cabello mientras el rubio tomaba un poco de vino.

-¿Seung se molestaría si te quedas a dormir?

-Lo haría por no invitarlo, ama los tríos- se burlaba Jean jalándole un poco el cabello, Yuri se quejó con una sonrisa.

-Idiota- sonrió mientras Jean parecía feliz de verlo un poco mejor, aunque tenía muchas dudas.

-¿Has visitado a Víktor?

-Sí, sigue igual, eso me dijo Lilia- respondió Yuri borrando su sonrisa y dándole un gran sorbo a la copa.

-¿Cómo está el otro tipo? El esposo de Yuuri- un espinazo cruzó por el pecho de Yuri de sólo recordar a Otabek, lo había visto esa tarde enfrentando sus errores, algo que no podía decirle a Jean, era su mejor amigo, pero había cosas que era mejor guardarse para uno.

-Supongo que bien, no lo sé ni me interesa- exclamó tajante levantándose de su asiento dejando a Jean con las manos en el aire y las cejas alzadas.

-¿Estás bien Yuri?- preguntó mirándolo confundido, Yuri fue hasta el ventanal observando la ciudad, pero sin ver realmente, lucía atormentado. Cerró los ojos un segundo, tenía que sacar esa maldita idea que lo estaba consumiendo, esa idea que llevaba resguardada por muchos años, hasta ahora.

-Jean… ¿Me responderías con sinceridad si te pregunto algo?

-Claro, Yuri, lo sabes- y el rubio lo sabía, no había persona más honesta que el canadiense.

-¿Sabes por qué me casé con Víktor?- Jean frunció el ceño cruzando las piernas en el asiento mirando hacia el techo, pensando.

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?

-No, sólo es una pregunta.

-Pues, porque se amaban, él te miraba como si viese lo más hermoso de la tierra, eran como magnetos, sí él se movía tú lo hacías.

Yuri sonrió de sólo recordar aquello, recordar cuando él era la prioridad del platinado, aunque quizá sólo fue un trofeo… o quizá al revés.

-Si me amaba tanto, no entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo- susurró más para sí -Pero ese no es el problema ahora, Jean. Tú me conoces desde hace años, así que ¿Alguna vez pensaste que era interesado?

-¿Qué? no Yuri, por Dios- exclamó Jean indignado.

-Tu sabías cómo vivía Jean, la clase de vida que tenía con mi abuelo, sé que él hizo todo lo posible por darme lo necesario, pero yo siempre quise más, para los dos, aunque ahora pienso que quizá sólo lo deseaba para mí, salir de ahí.

-Yuri, sabes que eso no es verdad, tú trabajabas para ayudar a tu abuelo, no puedes decir que pensabas sólo en ti.

-¿Y Víktor?

-¿Él qué?

-¿Por qué me casé con él, Jean?- continuó viendo la ciudad -Me he preguntado eso los últimos días, aunque quizá siempre lo supe. No puedo negar que cuando lo conocí pensé que era el hombre más apuesto sobre la tierra, además de tener a Rusia bajo sus pies, con millones sobre su apellido y su empresa, y eso fue lo que vi, no vi su forma de ser, su amabilidad y respeto por los demás, pero también la arrogancia y orgullo que poseía, eso no lo vi hasta después Jean, me convencí de que me gustaba porque yo también a él y… era mi salida.

-¿A dónde? Dejaste de estudiar por casarte con él- dijo Jean tratando de comprender a su amigo pero no lo hacía, parecía como si quisiera hacerse menos… como si quisier merecer el engaño.

-Porque sabía que mi vida estaba resuelta, Jean, no tenía que trabajar jamás, sería el esposo perfecto.

-Eso no es verdad, tú lo amabas Yuri, si eso no fuese cierto no te hubiese dolido lo que te hizo- Yuri lo pensó, quizá le dolía el ego, el orgullo. Todo era demasiado confuso, ya ni siquiera podía distinguir quién era el malo de esa historia. Negó y suspiró mirando a su amigo.

-Lo siento, Jean, por decirte todo eso y agobiarte con mis problemas.

-No me agobias, sabes que estaré siempre para ti, pase lo que pase, escondería un cadáver por ti- dijo Jean acercándose a su amigo tomando su mano, Yuri sonrió de mala gana terminándose su copa de vino.

Pasaron a la sala para ver películas y después ir a dormir, aunque Yuri no lo lograba, _¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué pensaba en ello cuando se juró no volver a hacerlo?_

Se convencía de que amaba a Víktor, quizá ahora estaba confundido, pero lo había amado, lo había engañado con Otabek porque era un idiota y porque Víktor se había comportado como un imbécil dos días antes, había hecho algo que jamás le había dicho a nadie, pero no se volvió a repetir _¿Había sido por eso que lo había engañado aquella noche?_

Se estaba volviendo loco con toda esa maraña de pensamientos, sabía que no se había arrepentido de haberse acostado con el kazajo, parecía que lo único que deseaba era cubrir su culpa y su traición mereciéndose lo que Víktor le hacía ahora.

\--------------------------------

Por la mañana desayunaron y platicaron otro poco, lo cierto era que Yuri lucía terrible, no había podido dormir, pero Jean prefería no decir nada, sabía que su amigo estaba pasando por una mala etapa y él estaba ahí para acompañarlo.

-Gracias, Jean, pídele una disculpa a Seung por robar tu tiempo.

-Descuida, creo que me necesita lejos o lo embarazaré- sonrió Jean haciendo reír a Yuri, estaban despidiéndose, pero no sin antes pedirle algo más.

-Jean ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tú sabes de seguridad y todo eso, ¿Puedes investigar la cuenta de Víktor? Sus transacciones- el canadiense lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no se negó.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

-Para sentirme más miserable- se burló el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, en la tarde te envío lo que tenga, mándame su número de cuenta- finalizó Jean despidiéndose de su amigo quien asintió cerrando la puerta.

\-------------------------

-¿Yuri?

-¿Qué sucede, Jean?- respondió el rubio su celular, era tarde y estaba cocinando un poco tratando de distraerse.

-Tengo los estados de cuenta, también de la empresa, creo que me sobrepase- decía Jean aunque en su tono se escuchaba un poco de orgullo.

-¿Y bien?

-Te lo enviaré por email, debes de verlo- dijo el canadiense dejándole el beneficio de la duda a Yuri.

-Gracias, te llamo después.

-Claro. Te quiero- se despidió mientras Yuri cortaba la llamada. Unos minutos después el email llegaba a sus manos.

Rápidamente sus ojos se pasearon por todas esas letras y números que estaban en su portátil, había cosas que no entendía, había gastos que recordaba habían sido para él o la casa, pero había mucho más.

Se mordió el labio pensando en lo que estaba por hacer, ni siquiera él mismo comprendía muchas de sus acciones, pero suponía que no debía pasar esto solo, además el kazajo estaba involucrado, debía saberlo.

Tomó su celular buscando su número, dudó un poco, pero por fin pulsó el botón de llamada, dos timbrazos después le respondían la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-¿Otabek? Tenemos que hablar.

-¿No dijiste que regresáramos a nuestras miserables vidas?

-Sí, eso dije, pero creo que hay algo más, tengo más pruebas y esto te involucra.

-¿De qué se trata?- respondió el kazajo con un tono más tranquilo.

-¿Podemos vernos en tu casa? Iré enseguida.

-Bien, te espero- finalizó el kazajo cortando la llamada. Yuri se apresuró a imprimir aquello para que el kazajo lo viera y lo peor era que estaba seguro que lo lastimaría.


	19. Capitulo 18

-Supongo que lo imaginaba- musitó Otabek mirando su computadora junto al ruso, quien lo miró extrañado.

-No pareces molesto.

-Ya no sé ni siquiera cómo sentirme con todo esto, estoy asqueado y me siento tan decepcionado- decía el kazajo en un susurro levantándose de su lugar para ir hacia la cocina.

Yuri lo miró para después regresar su vista al monitor, ahí estaba todo lo que había gastado Víktor, aquello que debía mostrarle, el auto que le había regalado Yuuri estaba pagado con el dinero del ruso.

-¿No crees que tal vez Yuuri le pidió prestado el dinero?- le dijo el rubio en cuanto el kazajo regresó con un par de cervezas, escuchándolo para después alzar una de sus cejas.

-¿Estás defendiendo a Yuuri?

-Sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor.

-Tú trajiste eso, es tu culpa- dijo el kazajo sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras Yuri se giraba en la silla giratoria frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? hice lo que tenía que hacer, ese auto lo compró Víktor, está a nombre de Yuuri pero lo pagó…

-Ya lo sé, Yuri, y él me lo obsequió, seguro para que no sospechara nada, qué ingenioso- decía el kazajo con sarcasmo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Lo lamento- soltó el rubio sin saber qué más decir, claro que ahí había más cosas, pagos en restaurantes y tiendas, el viaje a Miami y más.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber de qué otra cosa hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yuri?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que no nos habláramos más, si tenías esa información bien pudiste enviármela o simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Entendí el mensaje, me voy- dijo el rubio tomando la pequeña mochila que llevaba levantándose dispuesto a salir de esa casa.

-No, no lo entendiste- soltó Otabek mirándolo con media sonrisa -Te sientes miserable y quieres que los demás experimenten eso, preferirías que a alguien más le hubiese ocurrido y no sólo a ti, pero también a mí me pasó y eso te hace sentir menos hundido, ¿No es así?- el rubuo desvió la mirada -Así que ¿Quieres esto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quieres compensar el que esté molesto? Desnúdate.

-¿Qué?- jadeó mirándolo incrédulo.

-Es lo que quieres ¿No? Porque yo sí- respondió Otabek levántandose del sofá para acercarse a él, su boca comenzó a secarse mirando como el castaño se aproximaba hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Lo hago? Deseas esto igual que yo, vengarte de ese par, porque yo no puedo resistirme si la presa viene tan voluntariamente.

 _¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso? ¿Por qué el kazajo le hablaba así?_ Y más importante, _¿Por qué su respiración se había acelerado y comenzaba a sentirse excitado?_

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-Porque sabes que tengo razón, ya me cansé de sentirme como el idiota al que engañaron, y sé que te sientes igual, así que ¿Por qué no usarnos? Saciar ésta venganza- dijo tomando uno de los mechones rubios del ruso que caían más allá de sus hombros mientras sentía como un escalofrío se alojaba en su columna vertebral.

-¿Qué ganas con esto?

-Hundirme aún más- soltó antes de tomar los labios de Yuri en un beso urgido, el rubio no correspondió a ello al inicio, pero no lo evitó, su cuerpo parecía plantado sobre el suelo mientras Otabek besaba sus labios y sus manos comenzaban a viajar por su cuerpo. Poco a poco sus manos subieron hasta el cuello del kazajo y sus labios lentamente correspondían al beso hasta que aquello se volvió demasiado intenso.

Subieron a la habitación, Otabek sentó a Yuri en la orilla de la cama mientras él se quitaba la ropa lentamente, cuando su abdomen quedo al descubierto el rubio casi gemía de placer, ahora no había alcohol de por medio y podía estar consciente de todo aquello.

El castaño se acercó al ruso y este lo tomó por la cintura para poder pasar sus labios por el marcado abdomen, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de aquello, ya lo había hecho una vez, _¿Qué más daba?,_ rozó sus labios y su lengua delineando todo a su paso, mordiendo de vez en vez dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas sobre la bronceada piel.

Con sus manos acariciaba la afilada cintura y el firme trasero, sus manos viajaron hasta los sensibles pezones para pellizcar suavemente haciendo que Otabek lanzara un suspiro. Yuri rozaba la orilla del pantalón haciendo que el castaño se desesperara por más.

Le quito el cinturón y bajó el zipper para acariciar el miembro semierecto por encima de la tela de la ropa interior, lo comenzó a tocar, a conocerlo, sentir las venas marcándose por la excitación, sentir cómo comenzaba a crecer en su mano, se acercó para dejar que su aliento traspasara un poco aquella delgada tela.

Otabek acariciaba los sedosos cabellos rubios, pero no permitió que continuara, tomó su rostro y lo dirigió hacia él haciendo que Yuri se pusiera de pie, se besaron con urgencia y deseo, viajó por el cuello blanquecino dejando un camino de saliva, pero no se detuvo, su destino era más al sur. Desabotonó la molesta camisa para arrojarla por algún lado, besó y lamió el plano abdomen del rubio mirando aquella cremosa piel pidiendo ser marcada, y lo hizo, comenzó a morder y succionar en algunas partes. Quitó los pantalones, la ropa interior y una vez desnudo, dejó a Yuri sobre la cama para poder admirarlo, observando el miembro erecto y palpitante esperando por él.

El kazajo se arrodilló delante de su ahora amante, separó sus muslos pasando sus manos suavemente entre ellos haciendo que el ruso lanzara suspiros entrecortados, se acercó suspirando sobre la erección que lo esperaba, miró a Yuri relamiéndose los labios y lamió toda su extensión, se detuvo en la punta para dar un par de lengüetazos por aquella abertura que comenzaba a gotear preseminal. Yuri tomaba del cabello a Otabek entre sus dedos, jalándolo en ocasiones preso del placer, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose para darle más espacio al kazajo de que hiciese con él lo que deseara, podía sentir los labios apresando su miembro mientras su manos tocaban y apretaban sus piernas, así como su abdomen.

Otabek subía y bajaba saboreando ese manjar, tomó los testículos de Yuri con una mano para masajearlos y con la otra mano se masturbaba para calmar un poco el dolor de la excitación. Estaba listo y sabía que Yuri estaba por correrse, sus piernas temblaban y su vientre se contraía en espasmos anticipando el clímax, pero el castaño no quería que terminara ahí, así que se levantó haciendo que el el rubio gruñera de reproche, fue hacia su mesita de noche donde tenían lubricante. Regresó besando los suaves labios rosados del menor mientras sus manos se ocupaban con el lubricante, se untó un poco en uno de sus dedos y se recostó sobre el rubio.

Besaba su cuello, sus labios, su pecho, sus rosados y erectos pezones mientras Yuri sólo gemía de placer, su mano viajó a la masculina entrada acariciando como si pidiera permiso para entrar y le fue concedido.

Introdujo con suavidad la punta de su dedo para ir entrando, sentía la estrechez de Yuri y eso lo hacía endurecerse aún más, si eso era posible. Metió otro dedo para poder dilatar esa entrada que estaba por recibirlo.

Unos movimientos más y su amante estaba listo, tomó las piernas de Yuri con fuerza para colocarlas sobre sus hombros y hacer más fácil la penetración, el rubio se aferró al cuello del mayor quien dirigió su erección a la entrada lubricada y dilatada que lo recibió con algo de dificultad, entró poco a poco sintiendo como las paredes se abrían para recibirlo, Yuri se aferró un poco más, estaba acostumbrado a eso pero no a Otabek.

Después de un par de movimientos, el kazajo estaba por completo dentro de Yuri, esperó un poco hasta que el rostro del rubio paso de la incomodidad a la del placer puro y eso dio pauta para que comenzara a mover sus caderas tratando de volver loco al rubio.

Los gemidos y suspiros llenaban la habitación, sus voces se mezclaban con el sonido de las penetraciones, el golpeteo de las piernas de Yuri sobre los hombros de Otabek así como el sonido de sus respiraciones, no había palabras, no eran necesarias.

Las estocadas fueron aumentando de ritmo como sus cuerpos lo pedían, así como las posiciones, giró a Yuri, después lo colocó de lado con una pierna sobre su hombro para finalizar con la posición inicial, ahora sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, lanzaban gruñidos y gemidos demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaban de aquello.

Otabek supo que estaba a punto de terminar así que tomó el miembro de Yuri para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Bastaron unos segundos para que el rubio se derramara entre ambos con un fuerte grito de placer, mientras que él, al sentir como se apretaba su miembro con la fuerza del orgasmo, derramó su simiente dentro del menor.

Se recostó a un lado escuchando la respiración entrecortada del rubio al igual que la suya, estaba por besarlo cuando la puerta se escuchó.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó el rubio con algo de miedo en la mirada.

-No, vístete- le dijo levantándose para poder ponerse el pantalón y la playera. Yuri levantó su ropa con rapidez haciendo una bola con ella y metiéndose al baño que estaba en la habitación.

El kazajo bajó las escaleras sin zapatos y arreglándose un poco el cabello, realmente no esperaba a nadie, seguro no era nadie importante. En cuanto abrió la puerta el color desapareció de su rostro.

-Minami.


	20. Capítulo 19

-Minami.

-Hola Beka ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo su joven amigo, asintió dejándolo un poco consternado girando el rostro para verificar que Yuri no estuviese a la vista esperando que se escondiera en la habitación.

-Sí, claro pasa.

-Luces extraño ¿Pasa algo?- preguntaba Minami entrando al departamento mirando al kazajo de arriba abajo.

-No he tenido un buen día ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No gracias, sólo venía a ver qué tal estabas, no te has aparecido en días- el rostro de Minami reflejaba algo de tristeza y casi lástima por su amigo, quien sólo frunció los labios buscando una explicación.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada, Otabek, entiendo que todo ha sido extraño y difícil para ti- musitaba sentándose en uno de los sofás mientras el kazajo iba a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-De hecho no sé qué decir, ¿Cómo está él?

-Igual, no empeora pero… hay algo más Otabek- el rubio lo miró dudando un poco en lo que diría, el mayor se instaló a su lado esperando.

-¿Qué?

-Los doctores dicen que la columna de Yuuri está muy lastimada, si él despierta hay una posibilidad de que sus piernas no funcionen adecuadamente.

-¿No podrá caminar?- soltó el kazajo con cierta duda y _¿Por qué no?_ Temor.

-No es lo que dicen, lo que los doctores piensan es que sí caminará, pero con algo de dificultad, necesitará terapias y demás.

Otabek resopló colocando su rostro entre sus manos, podía estar molesto, decepcionado y traicionado, nada de eso hacía que le deseara algo malo a Yuuri, no de esa magnitud.

-Pagaré por todo eso.

-No te preocupes por eso, Otabek, no vine a pedirte dinero, sólo a decirte como está tu esposo- torció el gesto al escuchar esa palabra.

-Esa palabra se escucha demasiado lejana ahora, Minami.

-¿Aun piensas que es culpable?- preguntó el rubio con cautela, pero al mismo tiempo parecía no medir sus palabras, algo que notó cuando Otabek lo miró con algo de molestia.

-Es culpable, Minami, he visto demasiadas cosas que lo comprueban. Yuuri era amante de Víktor Nikiforov.

-Quizá estás malinterpretando todo, Otabek, tal vez…

-¿Crees que malinterpreto el que me haya regalado un puto auto que compró Nikiforov? ¿Qué tengan una casa a las afueras de la ciudad?- escupía Otabek molesto dejando al rubio impactado, aferrándose al asiento escuchando todo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Estoy bien Minami, pero no necesito hablar de Yuuri ahora- resopló llevandose una mano hasta la sien, estaba por tener una jaqueca -No quiero ser grosero, pero será mejor que te vayas.

El rubio frunció los labios levantándose de su asiento, aceptando que se había equivocado, era amigo de Yuuri, quizá no debería tomar partido.

-Lo lamento, tienes razón, no debí haber dicho nada de eso, me alegra que estés bien, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme.

Otabek no dijo más, ni siquiera miró a Minami salir, _¿Por qué tenía que hablarle de Yuuri?_ Resopló desordenando su cabello escuchando como cerraba la puerta. Un poco ansioso subió a la habitación para ver al ruso.

Yuri estaba sobre la cama, ahora vestido, sonrojado y con el cabello un poco desordenado, mirándolo sin expresión.

-Linda plática.

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Escuché mi nombre y quería saber de qué hablaban, después me di cuenta que no era sobre mí.

-Tienen diferentes connotaciones- aclaró Otabek colocándose frente él, Yuri le sonrió de lado con ironía levantándose de la cama. -¿A dónde vas? Aún no termino contigo- dijo el kazajo tomándolo del brazo recibiendo por ello una mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué? casi fuimos descubiertos, Otabek, creo que no tienes sentido de la supervivencia, además, esto…

-¿No debió pasar? Consíguete una nueva excusa, yo te di una, úsame, ya lo hiciste una vez ¿No es así?

Yuri rodó los ojos soltándose del agarre resoplando, pero sin moverse, él tenía razón, quería hacer eso, el sexo era bueno y seguía demasiado molesto con Víktor.

-Bien, pero esto es peligroso ¿Entiendes? y parece que no podemos hacerlo aquí y en mi casa mucho menos.

-Y ¿Por qué no hacerlo como ellos? Escondernos- decía el kazajo tomando un mechón de cabello y llevándolo hasta su nariz para olfatearlo.

-¿Qué?

-Escondernos, es obvio que no podemos hacerlo con libertad, estamos vengándonos y usándonos con un sólo fin.

-¿En su casa?- susurró Yuri llegando a su mente la casa de Víktor donde planeaba vivir con Yuuri una vez separado de él.

-Suena casi poético ¿No? Igualarnos a ellos.

-No somos igual a ellos, no te confundas- exclamó el rubio alejándose de nuevo y siendo tomado del brazo de nuevo.

-Ocuparemos su casa para usarla a nuestro antojo, pero por ahora no recibiré más visitas y quiero seguir probándote.

Finalizó tomándolo por la cintura para llevarlo hasta la pared y tomar sus labios de una manera salvaje y pasional, el rubio sólo se dejó hacer. El kazajo introducía su lengua al punto de dejarlo sin aire, mordía sus labios, los succionaba y lamía mientras sus manos volvían a explorar su cuerpo. Sólo cuando estuvo falto de aire, se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-No lo sé- susurró el kazajo besando sus labios de nuevo, mintiendo, porque sabía perfectamente porqué lo hacía.


	21. Capítulo 20

-Todo se complicó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que todo se complicó, JJ- resopló Yuri caminando de un lado para otro, mareando al canadiense que lo miraba desde el sofá algo preocupado.

-No te entiendo, ¿Sucedió algo más con Víktor?- el rubio negó tomando su rostro entre sus manos y sentándose a un lado de su amigo.

La noche anterior la había pasado con Otabek, por la madrugada salió de su casa rumbo a su departamento y por la mañana Jean había llegado. Estaba dispuesto a decirle aquello que estaba haciendo ya qu necesitaba un consejo.

-¿Recuerdas al tipo con el que me fui el día de mi despedida de soltero?

-¿No habías dicho que no lo recordabas?- sonrió Jean haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos, el canadiense lanzó una risa ahogada para después asentir. Yuri suspiró sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso por lo que estaba por revelarle.

-Él… él es el… él es el esposo de Yuuri- soltó sonrojándose enseguida cubriendo su rostro, Jean se quedó en silencio para después sonreír.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, sabía que conocía a ese tipo- exclamó un triunfante.

-Aquella vez, hace años me fui a su departamento y dormí con él, ahora…

-¿Te acostaste con él?- Yuri asintió lentamente sin mirar a su amigo –Te subestimé, Yuri, pensé que no te vengarías del imbécil de Víktor.

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio alzándose, él esperaba que Jean lo juzgara, en cambio, este había desordenado su cabello y le sonreía orgulloso. Parecía que no terminaba de conocer a su amigo.

-¿Creías que te diría algo malo? Te conozco, Yuri, eres la persona más noble en la tierra, es normal que hicieras algo de esta magnitud en tu posición, yo también lo haría, no soy nadie para juzgarte.

-No, JJ, no entiendes, engañé a Víktor, y no una vez, lo engañé aquella vez y ahora de nuevo, ésta vez quizá tenía una justificación, pero hace años…

-¿Volviste a dormir con él?- cuestionó el canadiense asombrado, Yuri asintió avergonzado -Sólo déjalo pasar, el idiota te pidió el divorcio porque estaba saliendo con alguien más, se escucha terrible pero así fue, tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que te plazca con tu cuerpo y con quien desees hacerlo. Si lo engañaste hace tiempo, eso ya pasó, Yuri, no te tortures de esa manera.

-Es un sentimiento extraño, JJ, me arrepiento y quiero seguir haciéndolo- admitió sonrojándose mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabello, desordenándolo.

-¿Coge bien?- Jean sonreía de lado, Yuri rodó los ojos y se levantó para servirse una copa de vino.

-¿Cómo está Seung?- el canadiense se levantó para seguirlo hasta la cocina para mirarlo con algo de sorna.

-Él está bien, pero no cambies el tema, gatito, por alguna razón quieres seguir con ese tipo ¿Venganza? ¿Buen sexo?

-Un poco de ambos- admitió llevándose la copa a su boca.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Yo…- no sabía qué decir y lo mejor era no decir nada, tomó la copa de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre llamando. Jean se acercó para abrir la puerta sólo para encontrarse con una extraña sorpresa.

-Buenos días ¿Está Yuri?

-¿Quién lo busca?- preguntó Jean al hombre castaño y kazajo que esperaba afuera de la casa, sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

-Otabek Altin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró Yuri acercándose a la puerta, Jean le sonrió mientras Otabek lucía sin expresión alguna.

-Mucho gusto, Otabek, soy Jean Jaques Leroy- se presentó el canadiense estrechando la mano del kazajo -Yuri, debo irme, nos vemos después- dijo girándose para besar la mejilla de su amigo y salir, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada al mayor con una leve sonrisa –Te quedaba bien el blanco.

Jean desapareció por el pasillo dejando a Otabek y a Yuri con una enorme interrogante en sus rostros.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Otabek?

-¿Quién era?

-Respóndeme, ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Yuri molesto tomando el pomo de la puerta por si tenía que cerrarla en la cara del kazajo.

-Te llamé, pero tu teléfono estaba sin línea, así que vine a ver si estabas bien- el rostro del rubio se desencajó, frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que Otabek estaba diciendo.

-Estoy bien, adelante- resopló entrando a su departamento dejando pasar al kazajo quien cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era él?

-Jean, mi mejor amigo- dijo sin darle demasiada importancia -Pero, Otabek, te dije que no vinieras a mi casa, si alguien te viera aquí…

-Diría que traigo información del hospital, relájate, Yuri- soltó Otabek sentándose en el sofá –¿Jean lo sabe?

-Sí- no había razón para mentirle.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-No.

-Me conoce ¿Cierto?

-Te recuerda, de mi despedida de soltero- aceptó el ruso sin mirarlo y dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Tienes un problema con la bebida?- solró Otabek mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-Es muy temprano para beber alcohol- el rubio lo negó dedicándole una mirada petulante para después tomarse todo el contenido.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre?- soltó molesto y fue hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar sintió unos fuertes brazos apresar su cintura. Otabek lo abrazó por dentrás colocando su rostro sobre su hombro, llevando su nariz hasta el blanquecino cuello.

-No te molestes, sólo fue un comentario- dijo para después besar su cuello, el rubio cerró los ojos recordando la noche anterior y las anteriores, soltando pequeños jadeos al sentir los labios y la lengua del kazajo recorrer su cuello, así como sus manos comenzando a acariciar su vientre. Unos segundos después abría los ojos de golpe separándose de él recordando donde estaban.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí, Otabek, te lo dije.

-La única persona cerca era Jean y ya lo sabe.

-Una cosa es que lo sepa y otra es que yo sea un cínico.

-Vamos a la casa del lago- sugirió el kazajo tomando de nuevo a Yuri entre sus brazos.

-¿Eres un adicto al sexo?- preguntó el rubio más relajado, casi con un tono de broma. Otabek negó rozando su nariz al cuello de su amante.

-No, pero el sexo contigo es muy bueno y me ayuda a relajarme.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón, ayuda a olvidar- aceptó Yuri separándose del kazajo y yendo a la nevera por la botella de vino blanco.

-¿Yo soy bueno?- el rubio se quedó estático con la botella en su mano mirando al kazajo quien sonreía de lado.

-No responderé eso.

-Bueno, supongo que si fuese malo ya me hubieras echado de aquí- sonrió Otabek acercándose a Yuri tomando la botella en sus manos aprovechando los incredulidad del ruso y dejándola de nuevo en la nevera.

-Sólo diré que sí- aceptó el rubio con una mueca caminando por la cocina buscando algo, aunque en realidad sólo estaba alejándose de Otabek, si volvía a tocarlo caería en su juego.

-Genial ¿Desayunamos?

-Ah… no, no lo creo- dijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Otabek- dijo en un suspiro comenzando a aclarar un punto -Tú y yo sólo nos usamos para tener sexo, no te confundas- exclamó yendo hasta la sala siendo seguido por el kazajo quien resoplaba audiblemente demostrando hartazgo.

-¿No dijiste que parece que soy un adicto al sexo? Bien, ahora no quiero sexo, quiero usarte para desayunar.

-¿Por qué no desayunas con alguno de tus amigos?- dijo el rubio y se dejó caer en el sofá cruzando los brazos, pero su mirada lucía confundida.

-¿Quieres o no?

\-------------------------

Después de convencer a Yuri, decidieron pedir algo de comida tailandesa, beber en ayunas no era una costumbre del rubio, pero ahora parecía serlo, al menos los últimos días. Pero el hacerlo le había provocado un hambre terrible, Otabek lo miraba devorar su comida con un aire divertido.

-Así que… ¿Te gusta tener sexo conmigo?

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

-No sabía que te gustaban kazajos- decía el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que Yuri lo mirara con molestia.

-De hecho, yo tampoco lo sabía.

-¿Cuándo? ¿La primera vez o ahora?- Yuri sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Otabek con esa estúpida pregunta.

-Ahora, es obvio, la primera vez estaba ebrio y no recuerdo mucho de eso.

-Podría recordártelo- susurró Otabek de manera sensual.

-Eso es estúpido- musitó Yuri sonriendo levemente y negando mientras picaba algo de su comida.

-Estúpido o no, te reíste.

-Se llama ironía- dijo sonriendo haciendo reír al kazajo, algo que nunca había escuchado venir de él.


	22. Capítulo 21

Otabek Altin siempre había sido una persona que sobresalía entre los demás, criado en una familia tradicional, con buenas calificaciones desde el preescolar siendo así el orgullo de su familia.

Su madre había muerto durante el parto, su padre lo había criado solo hasta los cinco años, que fue cuando conoció a quien sería su madrastra y a quien este consideraría su madre.

Le habían dicho que estudiase medicina, leyes u otra carrera que lo colocara dentro de un estatus adecuado. Para Otabek esto no era un plan de vida, era el plan que sus padres tenían para él. Así que dejó Kazajistán cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, terminando en Rusia, donde podía estudiar lo que en verdad deseaba. Ingeniería en sonido.

Era claro que con ese título tendría un campo bastante amplio, incluso para tratos gubernamentales, pero lo que en verdad deseaba era crear música. Sus padres lo habían apoyado comprándole un apartamento, pero sólo lo apoyarían con ello. Por eso mismo buscó un lugar donde trabajar para poder costearse aquella escuela.

Un amigo de la universidad, Phichit Chulanont, le había comentado que él trabajaba como bartender en un bar y que ese lugar buscaba a alguien que tocara en vivo algunas noches a la semana. Era su oportunidad.

Sabía tocar muchos instrumentos, pero su verdadera pasión era el crear la música desde una mesa de mezcla. Fue así como comenzó a tocar en ese bar llamado “Eros&Agape”, Phichit y él se hicieron amigos cercanos, trabajando juntos cada tercer día, disfrutando de la madrugada, la música y los tragos gratis.

Se consideraba un hombre homosexual sexualmente activo, había conocido a muchos chicos gracias a su trabajo y ese _sex appel_ que el ser DJ le brindaba, además de su look _badass_. Sus encuentros eran casi salvajes, sin nombres, sin sentimientos de por medio, sólo sexo. Phichit lo había llamado patán, pero él simplemente lo evadía diciéndole que eso era lo que ellos deseaban, sólo un encuentro fugaz, al igual que él.

Hasta que lo conoció.

No creía en el amor a primera vista, y no lo fue, pero si un gusto extremo. Esa belleza única con piel de porcelana, perlas de sudor recorriendo su frente y cuello en donde se resaltaban los músculos y tendones, esa larga cabellera rubia que cubría parte de su rostro, su nariz perfilada casi cincelada, labios entre abiertos de color durazno y una verde mirada que estaba dirigida hasta su mano izquierda.

Había conocido hombres apuestos, mayores y menores a él, rubios, castaños, pelirrojos, de todo un poco, pero una belleza como esa jamás.

Por eso se acercó.

Por eso le habló.

Por eso lo llevó hasta su casa.

Por eso le hizo el amor a su belleza.

Porque eso había sucedido, había conocido a Yuri esa noche, no lo amaba, no lo quería, era claro, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo suyo. Estaba herido, lo había escuchado decir todas esas cosas de una boda, su boda.

Lucía herido, lastimado, triste, igual que un ángel caído y él podía amar a un ángel caído si se lo pedía.

Disfrutó de su suave cuerpo y por la mañana le prepararía el desayuno, hablaría con él, lo invitaría a salir y quizá se besarían. Lo tomaría de la mano y volverían al departamento para después convencerlo de no casarse. Los amores de una noche existían.

Pero no para él.

Yuri no despertó a su lado, estaba solo en su cama sin rastro del rubio.

Había sido un idiota, no le había pedido su número telefónico, nada, sólo su nombre.

 _Yuri_.

Lo buscó por todos lados, redes sociales y demás, pero no había encontrado nada. Hasta que le pidió ayuda a Phichit, al parecer los amigos de Yuri habían reservado la mesa esa noche, precisamente bajo el nombre de Jean Jaques Leroy.

Buscó su nombre y lo encontró en una red social, encontrando así muchas fotos junto a Yuri, etiquetado bajo el nombre de _Tiger Plisetsky._ Lo había encontrado y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo.

Yuri estaba comprometido con Víktor Nikiforov y ahora casado con él, parecía no ser más que un chico mimado que se casaba con el tipo rico que lo libraría de cualquier problema. Era el típico niño que buscaba un revolcón porque estaba harto de su vida y deseaba algo más mundano, el último acostón.

Ese era Yuri Plisetsky, el chico que lo había utilizado para tener sexo unas noches antes de su boda con el afamado y millonario Víktor Nikiforov. Ese era Yuri, el esposo trofeo y él sólo un perdedor.

Después de eso conoció a Yuuri, no le pareció un chico agradable, lo miraba extraño y no le agradaba, y esa misma actitud fue lo que lo atrajo. Le recordaba a ese joven ruso que lo había cautivado.

Se había enamorado de Yuuri, de eso no había duda, lo amaba y por eso mismo le había propuesto matrimonio. Salir de Rusia y vivir en Kazajistán o en Japón, cualquier lugar que lo alejara de su antigua vida.

Hasta que lo encontró de nuevo.

Tan altivo.

Tan adulto.

Tan hermoso.

Sin recordarlo.

Trató de ignorarlo, si él no lo recordaba, mejor, no había nada entre ellos y todo sería más sencillo, sin culpa, sin remordimientos, sin recuerdos.

Pero nada resultó sencillo porque el destino les hizo una de sus peores jugadas, todo se había destruido a su alrededor, todo lo que creía era falso y de nuevo estaba donde comenzaron.

Con él despertando con el recuerdo de Yuri.

Por eso ahora nada le importaba, si esa era la manera de la vida de unirlos, no lo desaprovecharía, ya lo había perdido una vez. Era estúpido pensar de esa manera, nunca había sido suyo, pero lo había imaginado, porque eso no era una simple casualidad o al menos eso pensaba.

Se despertó sin él a su lado después de esos encuentros, después de ver a Minami y aún con esas noticias de su esposo que ya ni siquiera le interesaba, lo único que deseaba era poder despertar a un lado de Yuri, hacerle el desayuno y tomar su mano.

La venganza lo había unido a Yuri en dos ocasiones, pero deseaba que otro sentimiento se alojara en el rubio y lo iba a conseguir.

\----------------------

-Y ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntaba Otabek paseando sus dedos por la espalda desnuda del rubio, se encontraban sobre la cama matrimonial de la casa del lago y terminaban de hacer el amor por segunda ocasión.

-Dejé de estudiar, lo dije hace meses en una de nuestras reuniones- dijo algo adormilado recostado sobre sus brazos.

-Deberías regresar a la escuela, ahora puedes hacerlo, eres libre.

-Prácticamente no lo soy, no he firmado el divorcio y mi esposo está en una cama en coma- Otabek resopló ante ello, odiaba la situación en la que se encontraban, si pudiese cambiarlo, lo haría, cambiar el triste semblante de Yuri.

-¿Por qué me buscaste la primera vez?

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó Yuri al escucharlo, pero el rostro de Otabek lucía apacible, como si ni siquiera hubiese hablado.

-¿Qué buscabas la primera vez que nos encontramos, Yuri?

-Estaba ebrio, lo sabes.

-Eso no justifica que te hayas acostado conmigo- Yuri agachó la mirada recordando un poco de aquél momento, no recordaba mucho lo que había hecho con Otabek, pero sí por qué había accedido a la tonta fiesta de Jean.

Había discutido con Víktor, ni siquiera recordaba porqué peleaban y eso era peor, sólo recordaba cuando el rostro del platinado se había distorsionado para después golpearle el rostro.

Víktor le había dado una bofetada.

Salió corriendo del lugar bastante herido, llegó hasta su casa donde lloró desconsoladamente, estaba molesto y se sentía humillado. Víktor era un hijo de puta.

Aunque, unos días después se habían reconciliado, Víktor le había rogado que lo perdonase e incluso había llorado, eso lo convenció para volver a él y con eso reafirmar su compromiso. Aunque el error de Yuri era haber guardado cierto rencor, por eso hizo lo que hizo, por eso y por sentirse en una jaula de oro.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando despierten?- preguntó Otabek interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el rubio sólo negó alzando los hombros.

-No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé- susurró sin saber qué sucedería si despertaban, sería una caja de Pandora todo eso, no quería pensar en eso, no ahora. Por ello tomó los labios del kazajo con urgencia comenzando de nuevo con ese ritual que sus cuerpos conocían tan bien.


	23. Capítulo 22

-Me gusta esta casa- susurró Yuri en cuanto llegaron a la casa del lago mirando todo a su alrededor, Otabek lo miró extrañado, pero tenía razón.

-Sí, es muy hermosa.

-Acogedora, por nosotros claro, no somos bienvenidos, pero… me he sentido tranquilo aquí, irónicamente- dijo sonriendo de manera nostálgica y casi trágicamente. Otabek comprendía el sentimiento.

-¿Qué harás cuando despierten?

-¿Por qué insistes con eso?- se quejó el rubio tomando una botella de vino para verterla en dos copas.

-Porque yo sí sé lo que sucederá- sonrió el kazajo tomando la copa y acercándose a Yuri.

-Ilústrame- pidió el rubio alzando su copa, brindando.

-Firmarás el divorcio, yo haré lo mismo y después te secuestraré para irnos de aquí- dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba al cuello de Yuri para susurrar sobre su piel.

-Amo tu sentido del humor, Otabek, eres divertido- se burló el menor alejándose, sorbiendo de la copa y tomando la botella para emprender el camino hacia la habitación.

-No es broma- musitó el kazajo llegando detrás de Yuri a la habitación principal, esa que habían hecho suya las últimas semanas, quitando las fotografías de Yuuri y Víktor para evitar más desaires.

-Mejor hagamos algo que sí es divertido- sonrió el rubio girándose para mirar al kazajo de una manera perversa para después tomar su copa y vaciarla en el pecho del castaño, quien lanzó un grito ahogado.

-Me debes una camisa- soltó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te lo pagaré en especie- jadeó Yuri tomando la camisa con fuerza y rompiéndola para poder ver su cuerpo húmedo. El mayor lo atrajo hacia sí para hacerlo lamer el delicioso elíxir que se escurría por su pecho, sintió la lengua de ese rubio pasearse por su anatomía, tan caliente en contraste con el frío líquido.

Yuri lamía todo a su paso mientras Otabek dejaba caer la camisa y tomaba su cabello mientras continuaba un camino con su lengua, llevó sus manos al pantalón del mayor de manera urgente para desabrochar el botón y el zipper, sintiendo la ropa interior y una enorme dureza por debajo, acariciándola con parsimonia, sintiendo esa deliciosa erección crecer sólo para él.

Terminó de quitar el pantalón y el bóxer blanco del kazajo para después tomar entre sus manos el excitado miembro y masturbarlo. Sus labios y lengua aún se paseaban por el marcado abdomen y el mayor sólo jadeaba y gemía tomando a Yuri por el cabello.

Podía correrse de esa manera, pero no lo haría, deseaba desde hacía horas enterrarse en Yuri, marcarlo como suyo, por lo cual lo tomó por el cuello para depositar un beso húmedo y sucio, llevando sus manos hasta el suave trasero apretarlo contra sí. El rubio gimió en su boca al sentir la desnuda erección contra su muslo.

Otabek lo empujó hasta la cama dejándolo caer y así poder quitarse el pantalón mientras Yuri se desnudaba con rapidez, hubiese querido hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por estar dentro de él.

-Estás a mi merced- susurró contra el oído de Yuri en cuanto se posicionó sobre él, rozándose, sintiéndose, con el rubio gimiéndole en el oído.

-No te imaginas cuanto- respondió Yuri haciendo que al kazajo se le inflase el pecho al escuchar aquello, podía interpretarlo de otra forma, quería creerlo, deseaba aquello.

Sus cuerpos danzaron como lo hacían desde hacía tiempo, con esa pasión que parecía nunca terminarse, la ferocidad de Otabek y la pasión de Yuri se unieron como tantas veces en esa cama, el sudor bañaba sus cuerpos como una fina película cristalina que hacía que sus cuerpos se movieran con más ímpetu.

Cambiaron de posición las veces que sus cuerpos lo permitieron, probándose, saciando aquello que sentían, pero jamás dirían, aquello que estaba haciéndolos sentir peor de como iniciaron aquello, pero no detendrían, no ahora.

Yuri estaba debajo de Otabek mientras este lo embestía rápidamente sabiendo que el orgasmo estaba cerca para ambos, entonces el rubio vio en la mirada del mayor ese brillo que estaba conociendo desde hacía tiempo, esa mirada que le decía que estaba por terminar.

Rodeó la cadera del kazajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras jadeaba al sentir esa fuerza de Otabek contra su cuerpo, le fascinaba esa fase salvaje que demostraba, eso que nadie esperaba al ver el rostro estoico, pero en la cama era tan diferente.

Jadearon cuando sintieron ese cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, Yuri corriéndose entre los dos mientras Otabek se corría en el interior del rubio al sentir las contracciones sobre su miembro.

\------------------------

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Siempre me da hambre después de esto- sonrió Yuri señalando el desastre que tenían sobre ellos, estaban en la cama con las sábanas revueltas sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Prepararé algo- sonrió Otabek acercándose a Yuri para depositar un suave beso en sus labios para después levantarse de la cama y colocarse sus pantalones solamente.

-¿Tú eres la comida?- dijo el rubio divertido al verlo frente al tocador peinándose.

-No, tu eres el postre- finalizó Otabek guiñándole un ojo para después salir del cuarto y bajar a la cocina.

Yuri negó sonriendo dejándose caer sobre la almohada, estaba convencido de que le gustaba Otabek, por eso había decidido ser algo sugerente y coqueto. Estaban envueltos en eso y qué más daba, se divorciaría de Víktor y… ahora se le antojaba esa idea de Otabek, huir de ese lugar, conocerse, saber qué hubiese pasado hacía años si él no hubiese estado comprometido.

Amaba a Víktor, aun lo hacía a pesar de todo, ese sentimiento era difícil de borrar, pero lo haría y al hacerlo podía amar de nuevo, sonrió de sólo pensar a quien le regalaría aquello.

Se levantó de la cama para colocarse algo y alcanzar al kazajo, quizá lo harían en la cocina, al pensarlo tomó la camisa rota del mayor manchada de vino, se la colocó viendo que se veía bastante bien, apenas y le cubría lo necesario, con eso Otabek lo tomaría sobre la barra.

Se agachó un poco para tomar su pantalón y revisar su celular, frunció el ceño al ver diez llamadas perdidas de Jean, estaba por hablarle cuando el timbre de la casa se escuchó. Su corazón se detuvo.

Unos segundos después, se movió de su lugar al escuchar como la puerta se abría, tembló al saberse descubierto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, inhaló y exhaló, pero de nuevo su corazón se detuvo en cuanto escuchó a Otabek.

-¡Yuri, baja, por favor!- gritó, se escuchaba bastante tranquilo, quizá sólo era la chica de la limpieza. Y en eso pensaba que no se le ocurrió en ponerse nada más, bajó sólo con la camisa cruzando las escaleras rápidamente y enseguida, mientras hacía ese recorrido, recordó que alguien más sabía dónde estaban, dónde se encontraba con el kazajo.

-Yuri.

-Jean ¿Qué…?

-Yuuri despertó- dijo el canadiense mirando a su amigo y a Otabek alternadamente, dándoles la noticia, despertándolos a ellos también de esas utópicas ideas que estaban gestando.


	24. Capítulo 23

Cuando Otabek llegó al hospital esperaba muchas cosas, menos lo que se encontró.

En primer lugar, cuando llegó a la habitación, Yuuri parecía dormido, sólo que un par de doctores estaban a su lado mirando cómo reaccionaba, cómo torpemente intentaba quitarse la manguera que tenía en la boca y que iba hasta su garganta, una reacción secundaria que indicaba que estaba por despertar.

Les dijeron que esperaran afuera, durante ese tiempo decidió no hablar con nadie, ni siquiera sabía lo que diría. Minami estaba a su lado, hablándole, pero no lo escuchaba. La madre de Yuuri también lo había recibido al igual que su padre y su hermana, parecían felices con el despertar de su esposo, todos menos él.

En ese lugar también había personas que acompañaban a Víktor, personas que ya había visto antes, poco le importaba, sólo quería hablar con Yuuri, decirle que todo se había terminado entre ellos, regresar con Yuri y huir de ese lugar.

\---------------------------

Yuuri abrió los ojos, lucía lastimado con esa manguera aún dentro de su boca, con los ojos llorosos queriendo retirar aquello. Los doctores dijeron que la mantenían por si él mismo no podía controlar su respiración, pero lo hizo.

Cuando la retiraron, estuvieron con él una hora más, cuando salieron de la habitación los dejaron entrar, a sus padres y a Otabek.

Su rostro estaba hecho un desastre, sus facciones más afiladas, más delgado, su cabello estaba peinado gracias a los cuidados de sus familiares, pero estaba más largo. Su boca reseca y con un pequeño recipiente metálico sobre su pecho que recibía la saliva que arrojaba.

Los miró, parecía asustado, el monitor a su lado se escandalizó con el pitido que indicaba el ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Hiroko, se acercó para abrazarlo entre lágrimas, su padre también. Yuuri los miró sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿Víktor?- susurró, Otabek cerró los ojos. La voz del nipón se escuchaba rasposa, lejana, pero pudo entender perfectamente lo que había dicho.

-Shh, no te alteres cielo- susurró Hiroko besando la frente de su hijo para después levantarse lentamente mientras Toshiya se acercaba a Otabek.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí, nosotros te llamaremos- Otabek no necesitaba de eso, estaba por salir cuando su suegro dijo aquello, escuchar el nombre del otro en los labios de Yuuri era suficiente para hacerlo salir.

Salió sin mirar a nadie directamente hasta su auto e ir a su hogar, estaba dolido, era claro, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado de nuevo.

\---------------------

Dos días después, Otabek recibía una llamada, Yuuri quería verlo.

Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca dolorosa, en esos días había contactado a un abogado para comenzar el proceso de divorcio. Hablaría con Yuuri sólo para anunciarle aquello.

Pero nada de eso ocurriría porque no esperaba nada de lo que sucedió después.

Llegó al hospital donde estaban los mismos de siempre, no saludó a nadie, excepto a sus suegros y sólo por cortesía quienes lo miraban casi con lástima.

-Pasa, muchacho, mi hijo necesita hablar contigo- dijo Toshiya palmeándole la espalda resoplando para después alejarse. Otabek asintió tomando el pomo de la puerta, cuando entró, recibió una extraña mirada.

Yuuri se encontraba sentado en la cama con un vaso en sus manos bebiendo con una pajilla metálica, lucía mejorado, pero sus ojos estaban hundidos, algo irritados, parecía que había llorado.

-Beka- susurró mirándolo con algo de temor, sus labios temblaban.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que te sucedió?- soltó sin más, no necesitaba de un saludo cortés.

-Sí… ya me lo dijeron… el… el accidente- susurraba Yuuri con la voz rasposa y separando las palabras, hablando con cautela, pensando.

-Ibas en un auto Yuuri, estabas fugándote con Víktor Nikiforov- espetó el kazajo entre dientes -Se accidentaron cuando iban hacia aeropuerto.

-Sé que eso fue lo que creyeron, pero, eso… eso no es cierto… no es verdad… Beka, así no fueron las cosas- musitó el nipón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas comenzando a gimotear.

Fue en ese momento que el mundo de Otabek se derrumbó.

\---------------------------

Yuri miraba la pantalla de su celular como si ésta fuese a cambiar en algún momento, cosa que no hizo.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas tú?- interrumpió Jean llegando con un plato al comedor, ese día comía en la casa de su amigo quien lo miraba interrogante.

-¿De qué hablas?- fingió dejando el celular sobre la mesa y removiéndose en su asiento.

-Hablo de que hace semanas no comías o desayunabas conmigo y ahora llevas tres días aquí- Yuri frunció los labios -¿No te ha llamado?

-No me interesa, cometimos un error, él…

-Dime lo que quieras, Yuri, sólo tú sabes lo que sucedió entre ustedes, lo único que sé es que su esposo despertó. Ese día fui a visitar a Víktor y…

-Ya me lo dijiste, no me interesa.

-¿No te interesa lo que él dirá? Era el amante de tu esposo, Yuri, por Dios- dijo Jean indignado mientras el rubio agachaba la mirada. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el canadiense sólo lo miraba a su amigo, esperando, hasta que el rubio alzó el rostro con los ojos humedecidos.

-No soy una víctima, Jean, nunca lo fui, engañé a Víktor una vez- soltó comenzando a llorar -Ahora que él lo hizo no perdí la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo- sorbió por la nariz limpiándose las traicioneras lágrimas -No seré el esposo indignado y ofendido con esa falta, no tengo la cara para llegar y reclamarle a Yuuri.

-Sí la tienes, los actos de esos dos te orillaron a esto y estoy seguro que Otabek le dijo una letanía completa. Ahora está confundido y por eso no ha llamado, llámalo tú, no cometas más errores.

-¿Y qué le diré?

-Sólo llámalo, debe estar algo confundido y dolido- finalizó Jean dándole un bocado a su comida dejando a Yuri pensativo, podía sentirse la víctima de su propio juego, pero también estaba comenzando a cansarse de eso.

Tomó su celular marcando el ahora muy conocido número del kazajo, pero Otabek no respondió.

\-------------------------

-No respondes mis llamadas- musitó Yuri llegando a la casa de Otabek.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo fue que Jean lo había convencido de ir a visitarlo en cuanto vio que no respondía a sus llamadas. Había llegado al otro día temprano por la mañana, aunque el kazajo parecía ir de salida.

-Lo lamento- soltó Otabek cerrando la puerta tras de sí tratando de evitar la mirada de Yuri quien al notarlo lanzó una risa ahogada repleta ironía.

-Supongo que esperaba esto, está bien. Adiós- concluyó girándose para regresar por donde había venido, pero fue detenido por el kazajo quien lo tomó del brazo.

-Nos equivocamos Yuri… nos equivocamos- susurró Otabek bajando la mirada, gimoteando a punto del llanto mientras tomaba el delgado brazo del rubio, quien sólo frunció el ceño sintiendo un tirón en el pecho.


	25. Capítulo 24

Yuuri estaba feliz.

Tenía un esposo que lo amaba, un buen trabajo y una hermosa casa. Tenía todo lo que siempre soñó.

Aunque eso había costado algo de trabajo. Había crecido en una familia humilde, durante su infancia había sufrido algunas carencias, aunque gracias a Mari, su hermana, es que tenía una carrera, ya que ella había trabajado para que él pudiera superarse, algo que le agradecía infinitamente.

Poco después las cosas mejoraron para él y su familia, pero cuando conoció a Otabek Altin todo se perfeccionó.

Claro que no había sido amor a primera vista, eso era lo más irónico y romántico de su relación, incluso a veces había cosas que no le agradaban del kazajo y sólo sonreía al recordar que nada entre ellos era convencional, no tenían nada en común, excepto el amor que se profesaban.

Si bien una de las cosas que no le agradaban de Beka, era que él deseaba que se quedara en casa, que podía darle todo lo que deseaba, y así era, pero Yuuri no era ese tipo de persona, él era un hombre de trabajo y le gustaba hacerlo, no iba a quedarse en casa mientras su esposo trabajaba para él.

Por eso en cuanto vio un anuncio de las empresas Nikiforov, no dudó en agendar una cita.

Lo cierto era que el trabajo no era lo que su carrera le permitía, pero era trabajo y además como asistente de Víktor Nikiforov, el empresario del año, era un oportunidad única en la vida.

Habían regresado a Rusia después de vivir unos años en Japón junto a su familia, ahora necesitaba un trabajo fijo y así demostrarle a Otabek que podía hacerlo, no es que no le gustase estar en su casa, pero simplemente no era lo suyo.

El día que se presentó a la empresa había bastantes personas buscando el trabajo, hombres y mujeres jóvenes, en cuanto vio aquello, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus ilusiones se fueron por la borda, fue demasiado iluso al pensar que sería sencillo.

-Yuuri Katsuki- llamó una joven pelirroja bastante hermosa, al parecer era la recepcionista de Nikiforov. Yuuri sonrió asintiendo tomando el portafolio entre sus manos para pasar a la oficina del ruso.

Era casi destellante, ventanales por doquier, Nikiforov no prefería la privacidad al parecer o sólo le gustaban los bellos paisajes. Lo había visto en algunos artículos y revistas, pero cuando el platinado se giró en su silla, quedó deslumbrado.

Era bastante apuesto, Yuuri sonrió acercándose para tenderle la mano cosa que el ruso estrechó con una sonrisa. Víktor tomó sus documentos para revisar su currículo, algo escaso a decir verdad, ahora se sentía bastante patético sentado frente uno de los empresarios más jóvenes e influyentes de la generación, a cada segundo torcía el gesto al sentirse poca cosa para esa empresa.

Los minutos pasaron, Víktor le sonrió y prometió que lo llamaría.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri supo que el trabajo era suyo. Otabek estaba feliz por él, sólo que siempre le recordaba que si algo no salía bien o se sentía incómodo renunciara y él cada vez que escuchaba eso torcía los ojos mentalmente.

Para su suerte, las cosas mejoraron, Víktor confiaba en él y le había aumentado el sueldo, uno bastante bueno, llevaba un mes en ese puesto y todo era perfecto, tenía bastante trabajo no había tiempo para aburrirse, por fin se sentía productivo y sobre todo en su casa, ayudaba a Otabek con los gastos, lo que lo hacía sentirse parte de un matrimonio.

Unos días después supo que el aniversario de la empresa se celebraría, Mila, la recepcionista de Víktor, le había dicho que era una fiesta bastante elegante y aburrida, la pelirroja había sonreído ante esa idea, hombres millonarios adulando a Víktor. Predecible y aburrido.

También había escuchado que Víktor llevaría a su esposo, como cada año. Yuuri había escuchado algunas cosas sobre ese joven, por lo que sabía, también se llamaba Yuri y por comentarios del personal, parecía que no se expresaban muy bien de él. Sólo Mila, quien le había dicho que no hiciera caso de nada de eso, Yuri era una buena persona que amaba a Víktor.

Yuuri sonrió, entendía perfectamente aquello, también había soportado habladurías a sus espaldas sobre su matrimonio con Otabek, dos personas tan diferentes, él apenas sobresaliendo del día a día y el kazajo proveniente de una familia medianamente acomodada. Sabía lo que era eso.

Por eso mismo, cuando llegó el día de la fiesta, no dudó en sonreírle a Yuri Plisetsky. Le sorprendió la juventud del rubio, además de la belleza que desbordaba, era claro que Víktor tuviese un compañero de esa altura. Lo conoció, platicaron y se sonrieron, era un buen chico, por eso mismo había decidido que serían ser amigos.

Otabek por otro lado, jamás había sido alguien demasiado expresivo, ese era su encanto, él demasiado parlanchín y Otabek bastante estoico, por eso no le extrañaba su comportamiento con el matrimonio Nikiforov.

-¿Yuuri?- dijo de pronto una mañana su esposo llamándolo, al parecer le había estado hablando.

-Lo siento, cielo, es Víktor, al parecer quiere que llegue más temprano- le dijo sonriendo, Otabek no se inmutaba ante el nombre de Víktor, hacía tiempo que el ruso le había pedido que lo tuteara.

Esa misma noche Otabek le había externado su incomodidad con Yuri, además lo había llamado esposo de porcelana, un sobrenombre bastante acorde con su pálida piel perfecta y sus hebras doradas, Yuri Plisetsky era igual a un lindo muñeco, uno que parecía irritar a Otabek, algo extraño ya que el kazajo solía ignorar a ese tipo de personas y por eso le pidió que hiciera lo mismo con Plisetsky.

\------------------------

Todo parecía ir bien en su trabajo, aunque comenzó a notar algo extraño en Víktor, pasaba todo el tiempo junto a él, incluso desayunaban juntos, le sonreía e incluso a veces tomaba su mano. Todo esto Yuuri lo tomaba como algo amistoso, le agradaba que confiara en él, eso aseguraba su trabajo, además de que Víktor era un hombre agradable, algo controlador, perfeccionista y el mismo diablo cuando se molestaba, pero era buen conversador, además de que le enternecía su labor altruista con sus diversas fundaciones para ayudar a los demás y al planeta en general. Víktor era un gran amigo.

O eso era lo que creía.

Conforme los días pasaban, Víktor comenzaba a acapararlo cada vez más, le enviaba mensajes todo el tiempo, dentro y fuera del trabajo, pidiéndole que se quedara más tiempo al día siguiente o que llegara más temprano. Según decía, había problemas con la empresa y necesitaba toda la ayuda, incluso le había regalado un perfume, One Million, aquel que le había gustado de su joven esposo.

Aunque Yuuri comenzaba a notar que no lo necesitaba como tal, era su asistente, sí, pero no había nada que él hiciera a esas horas tan temprano o tan tarde. Parecía que ahora era su amigo antes que su asistente y si la empresa tenía problemas, lo apoyaría.

Después… todo se complicó.

Había notado la belleza que Víktor despedía, eso cualquiera lo notaba, al principio se sentía bastante intimidado con su presencia, además de esa personalidad imponente que lo caracterizaba, por eso mismo también se sentía complacido de ser su amigo, era un ser influyente.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado de esa manera, no lo imaginaba así. No supo ni siquiera cómo es que sucedió.

Estaban en el escritorio mirando algunos papeles, nada importante, pero el ruso le había pedido que se acercara. Estaba comenzando a aprender de él y le mostraba algunos movimientos ya que en ocasiones él se encargaba de eso.

Estaban muy cerca y de pronto, sólo sucedió.

Se besaron.

No supo quién lo hizo primero, pero se besaron, sólo unos segundos y Yuuri se alejó, asustado por lo que había hecho. Salió de la oficina pidiendo disculpas yendo hasta su casa, pensando en esa estupidez, era claro que Víktor le atraía, pero no para hacer algo así, mucho menos hacerle eso a Otabek.

 _Otabek_.

Dios, debería decirle aquello, aunque pensándolo, el secreto era lo mejor, no tenía que hacerlo pasar por ese mal momento por algo que no había significado nada, además, Otabek era bastante celoso.

Era mejor así, no decir nada, no valía la pena decirlo.

Y todo empeoró.

\---------------------

Llegó al día siguiente tan sonriente como siempre, sin hablar de lo que había sucedido como si no hubiese pasado, pero Víktor lucía… diferente. Fue cuando comenzaron sus problemas, unos que pudieron evitarse, pero fue demasiado estúpido.

Primero, fueron mensajes, todos con el mismo propósito.

_“Yuuri, no fue un error, me gustas”_

_“En verdad me gustas”_

_“No te alejes, sé que te gusto o eso jamás hubiese sucedido”_

_“Yuuri, por favor, no puedo decirte estas cosas en la oficina, me gustas”_

Cada vez que su celular vibraba, un nudo se alojaba en su pecho, había cometido ese error, por un momento pensó que podía sentirse halagado con esas atenciones por parte de Víktor, pero no fue así y estaba empeorando.

-Víktor, ya basta, deja de enviarme esos mensajes, lo que ocurrió fue un error, estábamos trabajando y…

-No fue un error, Yuuri ¿No lo entiendes?- decía Víktor levantándose de su asiento acercándose a él haciendo que retrocediera.

-Sólo tenemos una relación de trabajo, eres mi amigo, Víktor, sólo eso, yo… yo me confundí, deja de enviarme esos mensajes.

-Yuuri…

-Sólo no lo hagas.

-Pero…

-¡No! Otabek estuvo a punto de ver eso, y…- habían sido interrumpidos por Yuri.

Su corazón se detuvo y un sudor frío recorrió su columna, ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para inventarle lo de la fiesta de Otabek, lo cual no era una mentira en realidad, la estaba organizando y no esperaba invitarlos ya que al kazajo no le agradaba el rubio y además por su reciente incidente con el ruso mayor.

Pero todo fue poco a poco en picada.

Siguió el auto, ese estúpido auto que Víktor le había obsequiado sólo porque lo había escuchado decir que necesitaba dejar de molestar a Otabek y comprarse un auto.

-¡Devuélvelo!- gritó Yuuri en cuanto el ruso le mostró el costoso auto de color oscuro.

-Está a tu nombre, no lo devolveré, es un regalo para ti, Yuuri yo…

-¡No! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Ya basta, Víktor!- gritó llevándose las manos a su cabello en un gesto desesperado -Yo no quiero nada de esto- Víktor lo miró con desdén para después tomarlo del brazo con algo de fuerza.

-No vuelvas a decirme que estoy loco- espetó con furia -Es un regalo, consérvalo- Yuuri lo miró irse, debía hacer algo con esa estupidez.

Lo que el nipón no sabía es que algo se había roto en Víktor con ese rechazo profundo.

\-----------------------------

Llegó el día de la fiesta, había pensado que lo mejor sería obsequiarle el auto a Otabek, ya que Víktor no lo quería de vuelta y al parecer no podía hacer nada, así que decidió darle un mejor uso.

Esa noche después de mostrarle el auto a su esposo, Víktor lo arrastró al interior con los ojos envueltos en furia.

-Se lo diste a él… a él- le susurró llevándolo hasta el baño sin que nadie los notara. Yuuri se soltó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Llegar a mi casa diciéndole que me habías dado un auto o que me lo había ganado en una rifa ¿No?, no pude devolverlo, lo intenté, pero no lo logré- el platinado parecía demasiado molesto y era mejor aclarar las cosas -Ya basta Víktor, sólo fue un estúpido beso.

-Yuuri…- musitó Víktor en cuanto el nipón se dio la vuelta para regresar con Otabek, esto era demasiado, necesitaba alejarse de Víktor.

Pero tampoco lo hizo, estaba pensando en hacerlo cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño, tenía unos días sintiéndose raro, con naúseas… pensó que estaba esperando un bebé.

Si renunciaba los gastos aumentarían con la llegada de otro ser a la familia, además de que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Otabek. Pero necesitaba priorizar y la convivencia con Víktor cada día se hacía más y más asfixiante, estaba causándole problemas con el kazajo y eso ya era preocupante.

Poco después se encontró con Yuri en el supermercado, no quería ser grosero pero no soportaba la idea de que su esposo estaba sobre él, se sentía culpable, sabía que no estaba haciendo nada, pero el sólo pensar que Víktor hacía todas esas cosas por él le hacía sentirse nauseabundo y culpable.

Por suerte o no, no estaba esperando un bebé, al parecer sólo había sido estrés acumulado e incluso había bajado de peso y lucía demacrado, por eso mismo la decisión estaba tomada.

-Renunciaré- le había enviado a Víktor por texto.

El ruso mayor en ese momento había arrojado su celular contra la pared, estaba perdiendo el terreno que nunca tuvo, debía hacer algo más, estaba convencido de que Yuuri sería suyo, le gustaba, se habían besado, eso debía significar algo, debía apresurar el viaje que tenía planeado para ambos.

-No lo hagas, Yuuri, te amo, mañana hablamos con calma- le envió Víktor haciendo que el nipón sólo se sintiera más y más angustiado.

\------------------------

Habían hablado, Víktor le había prometido que no haría nada más, que incluso podía renunciar, sólo después de un viaje a Japón en donde necesitaba de sus cualidades más que nunca.

Le creyó.

Asintió sonriendo un poco mejorado, incluso le había dado el día libre, cosa que aprovechó para ver a Minami, aunque no estuvo muy atento, aún pensaba en el mensaje de Víktor, diciéndole que lo amaba, pero esa mañana le había dicho que todo estaba bien.

Decidió confiar en él sin saber lo que se les avecinaba.

\-------------------------

Ese día, Víktor le había dicho que le enviaría un auto privado, el cual llegó hasta la puerta de su hogar, se despidió de Otabek con una sonrisa, estaba un poco más tranquilo, el ruso parecía haber desistido.

El auto lo llevó hasta la empresa, en donde abordarían otro auto junto a los demás, aunque sólo vio a Víktor llegar y lo invitó a subir a un auto particular.

-¿Todo listo?

-Sí, pero ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Oh, se adelantaron- sonrió el mayor haciendo encendiendo el auto mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa, algo no estaba bien. -Yuuri, siento lo que sucedió entre nosotros- comenzó con la voz tranquila -No lo del beso, eso es obvio, lo que siguió a eso, no supimos reaccionar a ello, por eso mismo te obsequio esto.

Sonrió Víktor extendiéndole su mano con un sobre, Yuuri lo tomó abriéndolo y sacando los boletos.

-¿Miami? ¿De qué… ?

-Vamos a Miami, Yuuri, dije lo de Japón por Otabek, pero tú y yo vamos a Miami- dijo con una sonrisa -Sé que me amas como y o a ti, pero tu matrimonio te impide el estar conmigo. Le pedí el divorcio a Yuri, mañana le harán llegar el citatorio.

El rostro de Yuuri se descompuso, no podía creer ninguna de las palabras que estaba escuchando. Por su parte, Víktor estaba convencido que él lo amaba, la forma en la que lo miraba, cómo le hablaba, lo había contratado en cuanto lo vio, ni siquiera conoció a los demás aspirantes, se había prendado de él.

 _Amor a primera vista_.

Había planeado el viaje para que ambos descubrieran por fin el amor que se profesaban a ojos de nadie, había comprado una casa para cuando regresaran con todo listo, tenía todo planeado… excepto la reacción del nipón.

-Yo no te amo, Víktor, pensé que iríamos a una convención, un viaje de negocios, yo…

-Sé que te cuesta aceptarlo, pero tienes que hacerlo, Yuuri, te amo, eres perfecto para mí y yo te daré todo lo que quieras y más, conmigo lo tendrás todo.

Los puños de Yuuri se apretaron llenos de coraje, Víktor estaba loco, le había mentido y él había confiado en él.

-Da la vuelta- susurró haciendo que el ruso lo mirar extrañado -No iré contigo a ningún lado, estás equivocado, Víktor, lo que ocurrió fue un error, estaba confundido, pero no significa nada, yo amo a mi esposo, amo a Otabek- el platinado entonces sonrió.

-Cabía la posibilidad de que dijeras algo parecido, no creí que estuvieras tan obsesionado con tu esposo sólo porque te sacó de la miseria- decía haciendo que Yuuri abriera los ojos tan grandes como la sorpresa le permitió, Víktor lo había investigado.-Puedo hacer que no consigas ningún trabajo, Yuuri, nunca- continuó –Nadie te dará trabajo- las palabras del ruso estaban entrando lentamente en su sistema mientras este apretaba el volante molesto. Estaba convencido que Yuuri lo amaba, pero si se negaba, él lo haría cambiar de opinión, no se daría por vencido.

-Da la vuelta, no me importa quedarme sin empleo ¿Entiendes? ¡Da la vuelta!- gritó tomando a Víktor del brazo haciendo que desviara el volante un poco.

-Tranquilízate, cometerás un accidente, cariño. Sólo escúchame ¿Sí?- Yuuri comenzó a negar angustiado -Es muy sencillo, Yuuri, te parezco atractivo y tengo todo planeado. Sé que puedo enamorarte, aunque si lo quieres de otra manera, puedo hundirte- dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno mucho más tétrico -Haré que tu familia regrese a la pobreza, tu no tendrás trabajo y Otabek tampoco, puedo hacer eso y más- finalizó mirándolo con dureza -Yuuri, te amo, así es como te lo demuestro, un hombre enamorado es capaz de todo.

Sabía que Víktor Nikiforov era capaz de todo eso y más, lo destruiría, estaba asustado, no podía dejar que su familia sufriera por eso, Otabek tampoco.

Por eso lo hizo.

Tomó a Víktor del brazo con fuerza haciendo que soltara el volante, lo volvió a hacer arañando su rostro y cuello.

Entonces, sintió el impacto, un golpe en su cabeza, en sus brazos, en su rostro y después… oscuridad.


	26. Capítulo 25

Otabek le contó todo lo que Yuuri le había dicho.

Otabek se rompió, se quebró algo dentro de él… también se confesó con Yuuri.

Lo escuchó y simplemente se dio la vuelta cruzando la calle, no se giró cuando el kazajo gritó su nombre, trató de alcanzarlo, pero los autos lo detuvieron y él siguió caminando.

Llegó a su casa mirando ahora todo de manera diferente

_¿Qué es lo habían hecho?_

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, por más que pensó que todo indicaba que ellos les eran infieles, por más odio que le profesara a Víktor, nada de eso era suficiente para justificar lo que habían hecho.

Otabek tenía razón, se habían equivocado.

\-----------------------

-Debes comer algo- susurraba Jean sentado al borde de la cama. Yuri se encontraba cubierto con un par de frazadas dejando ver sólo una parte de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora inflamados y rojos por el llanto.

-No quiero, mejor vete.

-Llevas diciéndome eso por tres días, no lo haré, no dejaré que te consumas.

-Es tarde- susurró girándose para acurrucarse en la cama, Jean resopló dejando de lado el plato de sopa.

-Sé que es difícil Yuri, no puedo decirte que lo entiendo, pero lo intento. No es tu culpa, tú sólo fuiste una víctima más de Víktor, siempre lo fuiste.

Jean estaba al tanto de todo, en cuanto Yuri llegó a su hogar, le había llamado para contarle llorando lo que había sucedido, desde entonces no se había alejado de su amigo.

-Víktor me engaña y lo primero que hago es hacerlo también, dejarme llevar por mis estúpidos instintos, pero eso no bastó, ¡No! si me iba a hundir arrastraría a alguien conmigo- soltó llorando de nuevo -No soy tan diferente a Víktor- podía palparse el dolor en su voz. Jean torció el gesto, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba a decir aquello.

-No voy a quedarme para ver cómo te destruyes, haciéndote mierda no vas a solucionar nada, si sigues dándole vueltas a este asunto terminarás en un hoyo, uno más grande. Habla con él.

-No voy a hablar con Otabek, eso…

-No me refería a Otabek, hablo de Yuuri- el rubio enseguida se levantó mirando a Jean con sorpresa y algo ofendido.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir? ¿Perdón por acostarme con tu esposo mientras creíamos que nos eran infieles?

-Sí, exactamente eso, ¿Te sientes culpable? Pide perdón- dijo el canadiense un poco harto de la situación -No creo que Otabek la esté pasando muy bien si dices que le contó todo. Eres mi amigo y mi tarea no es decirte lo que quieres escuchar, Yuri, así que yo opino que hables con Katsuki, pide perdón por algo que hiciste inconscientemente, ¿No quieres volver a ver a Otabek? Genial, no lo veas, si esa es tu decisión, ¿Qué pasará cuando Víktor despierte? romperle su perfecto rostro.

Yuri esbozó una triste sonrisa, algo que para Jean ya era demasiado después de esos días en catatonía. Entendía el pesar de Yuri, sabía que ambos se habían equivocado sin saberlo, no podía juzgarlos o culparlos, nadie podía, sólo Yuuri.

\-----------------------

Al día siguiente, Yuri se levantó, se aseó y comió un poco, todo ese problema había hecho que sintiera náuseas y algo de jaqueca, aunque ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

Jean había pasado todos esos días a su lado, le debía demasiado, lo mejor que podía hacer por él era escucharlo y por eso mismo había decidido ir al hospital.

Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho, una molestia que aumentaba con cada paso que sabía hacía la habitación de Yuuri.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Otabek en cuanto lo vio llegar, también vio a la familia de Yuuri, quien lo miraba con lástima, al parecer no sabían nada de lo ocurrido con el kazajo. _Claro que no._

-Necesito hablar con él- fue lo único que pronunció, no pudo mirar a los ojos del mayor, simplemente no podía o se desplomaría en ese instante.

-Yo…

-No necesitas decir nada, ya es bastante con lo que siento, sólo puedes decirle que necesito hablarle ¿Puedes?

Otabek frunció los labios, observaba al rubio, parecía lastimado evitando su mirada, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Se dio la vuelta hacía la habitación de Yuuri para salir unos minutos después.

-Él te espera- musitó en cuanto volvió a su lado, el rubio asintió pasando de lado con el corazón bombardeándole las costillas.

La habitación olía a alcohol, clara señal de estar en un hospital.

Le costó mirarlo al principio, sólo observó la luz que se colaba por la ventana, el constante pitido que indicaba el latido del nipón, una silla donde estaba la chaqueta del kazajo y una mesa donde había alimentos.

Después lo vio.

Desde la cama, Yuuri le dedicaba una mirada inexpresiva, lejana, con sus anteojos sobre su nariz y un par de rasguños en el rostro.

-Yuuri…

-No tienes que decir nada, Otabek ya me lo dijo, aun no sé por qué razón lo hizo, pero así fue. Vaya manera de despertar.

-Perdón- susurró el rubio con la voz quebrada, Yuuri soltó una risa ahogada, negando.

-He escuchado esa palabra demasiadas veces, creo que ha perdido su significado- dijo con pesar -El único que nunca lo hizo fue tu esposo, el único causante de todo.

-Lo sé, lo sé Yuuri, yo… pagaré todos los gastos y…

-No necesito tu dinero, Yuri, no necesito nada de ti, ya tomaste demasiado- el rubio sintió un pinchazo en el estómago -Sé que no fue tu culpa, pero no puedo evitar odiarte, sólo ponte en mi lugar por un segundo.

-Lo he hecho, Yuuri, por eso estoy aquí pidiéndote perdón, no sé qué más decir me siento miserable.

-Sé que es difícil de creer lo que dije- continuó Yuuri, ignorándolo. –Seguro creíste que era mentira y sólo lo había dicho para salirme de esta, pero no fue así, por más inverosímil que parezca jamás me metí con Víktor, hubo un beso y fue un error que pagué muy caro.

Susurró mirando hacia la venta, Yuri ahora estaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sabía que eso no sería fácil, desde que había comenzado todo aquello hacía meses no había sido fácil.

-Ahora desconozco a Otabek, me contó quien eres, quien fuiste en su pasado. Algo que ignoraba- decía con la voz tranquila mirando por la ventana -Entiendo que hayan hecho lo que hicieron, no sé si hubiese hecho lo mismo, es imposible saberlo. Lo único que sé es que ya no conozco a esa persona que era mi esposo, el dolor lo hizo ir hacia ti.

-Lo sé- gimió Yuri tratando de controlar su voz -Sólo quiero que sepas que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro, fue sólo venganza y…

-Y yo quiero que sepas que Víktor arruinó mi vida- espetó mirándolo con enojo -Otabek arruinó mi matrimonio. Tú perdiste a tu esposo y tomaste el de otro y yo quedo en medio.

-No, Yuuri, tienes a Otabek y…

-¡No tengo nada!- gritó adolorido -Despierto y lo primero que me dicen es que me metí con mi jefe y que estaba fugándome con él para después saber que mi esposo se acostaba con alguien por venganza- Yuri negó dejando caer un par de lágrimas sobre su rostro -Meteré a tu esposo a la cárcel ¿Podrás perdonarme por ello?

-¿Tú me perdonaras por lo que te hice?

-No.

-Bien, yo sí lo haré- sorbió por la nariz y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas -Víktor lo merece por destruir tantas vidas, sobretodo la tuya- Yuuri lo miró de nuevo sin expresión alguna para después continuar.

-Cuando Otabek me dijo que vendrías esperaba otra cosa, algo como un reclamo o exigirme que mintiera para dejar fuera de esto a Víktor. Eres diferente, impredecible, ahora entiendo porque Otabek te eligió.

-Yuuri…

-Sólo vete, en otra ocasión quizá te hubiese molido a golpes, pero ya fue demasiado, todos tuvimos bastante, sólo… ya fue demasiado, adiós- finalizó desviando la mirada dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Yuri lo miró unos segundos más antes de asentir y salir por la puerta para después correr hacia el baño. Se metió a uno de los cubículos sólo para descargar su escaso desayuno en el retrete. Yuuri tenía razón, era demasiado.

-¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Otabek lo hizo levantarse del suelo, tomó un poco de papel para limpiar su boca y salir.

-No- musitó para enseguida comenzar a llorar. Estaba roto, no podía más con eso. Otabek se acercó a él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero lo alejó con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Yo le robé todo! Víktor fue el culpable, pero yo lo terminé de arruinar, al final no soy tan diferente a él, quizá por eso…

-No, Yuri, no sólo fue tu culpa- dijo Otabek tratando de acercarse pero Yuri retrocedía -¿Cómo crees que me siento? A la primera oportunidad que tuve me lancé a tus brazos, sólo estaba esperando por ello desde que te conocí, ¿Quieres culpar a alguien? Cúlpame a mí por forzarme a amar a alguien aún cuando jamás dejé de pensar en ti, si alguien te orilló a hacerlo, ese fui yo, sólo piénsalo.

Finalizó Otabek saliendo del baño dejando a Yuri sin habla, más confundido y con un nuevo dolor en el pecho cada vez más latente.


	27. Capítulo 26

Despertar de esa manera no era algo que le deseara a nadie… ni siquiera a Yuri.

En cuanto le dijo a Otabek todo lo que había sucedido, le creyó, sólo para después comenzar a llorar, tomar su mano y suplicarle perdón.

Le había sido infiel.

Había dormido con Yuri Plisetsky, aquel nombre que le había ocultado y el cual conocía del pasado. Qué difícil era pronunciar su nombre ahora, qué desgracia compartirlo.

Ya no podía romperse más.

Noticias como las que recibía no se esperaban a diario, “Tuvo un accidente” “Todos creen que te escapabas con Víktor Nikiforov” “Tú y Víktor eran amantes” “Sufrió una lesión en la columna, necesitará terapias para volver a caminar”.

Ahora mismo no sólo no sentía las piernas, ya no podía sentir nada.

Había cometido muchos errores, eso lo tenía muy claro, aunque el peor de todos había sido la cobardía, el soportar a Víktor, tolerar su acoso sólo por pensar que él podría hacerle frente, por no sentirse débil ante Otabek y ante los demás… había sido un cobarde. Sólo tuvo el valor de girar el volante.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la voz de Otabek lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba, mirándolo con cierta nostalgia, con dolor, con pena, pero sobretodo con vergüenza.

-Un poco mejor- el castaño asintió sentándose en la silla frente a él como llevaba haciéndolo durante esos días, sólo ahí, sin decir nada, esperando a que él necesitara algo. -¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el kazajo al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por lástima? ¿Por culpa? No necesito eso, Otabek, entiendo que mi esposo ya no esté aquí, pero tampoco quiero su cáscara.

-No, Yuuri, yo…

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?- susurró interrumpiendo al kazajo mientras que por su mejilla resbalaba una lágrima y sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

-Claro que sí, Yuuri- dijo levantándose de la silla para ir hasta él y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo a él?- su voz sonaba tan lastimada y esperanzada. Otabek torció el gesto para después tomar la mano de Yuuri y besarla.

-A Yuri jamás lo amé, sólo me obsesioné con él, pero a veces eso es más fuerte que el amor, el imaginar lo que pudiese pasar, el esperar. Lo siento.

Yuuri esperaba aquello, quizá incluso una declaración por parte del kazajo hacia el ruso, pero fue peor, _¿Acaso Otabek hubiese hecho lo que hizo Víktor por Yuri?_ La respuesta enseguida llegó a su mente como una negación. Otabek no era igual a Víktor y el amarlo lo demostraba.

-No te quiero a mi lado por despecho o venganza, y tampoco quiero que estés a mi lado por lástima o por culpa, eso sólo nos llevará en picada, Otabek- el kazajo agachó la mirada -Ocultamos muchas cosas, yo te oculté algo que me llevo a este estado y tú me ocultaste lo que te llevó a Yuri, eso no es de un matrimonio. Simplemente lo arruinamos- decía el nipón mientras lloraba desconsoladamente contra el pecho del kazajo, soltando todo lo que llevaba.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sólo de confiar demasiado en las personas, incluso en mí. Ese siempre fue tu defecto, pero tú no provocaste nada de esto.

Decía Otabek meciendo el cuerpo de Yuuri, se sentía culpable, eso era obvio, con él y con Yuri, por haberlo tomado sólo para olvidarse del ruso y después volver a enredarse con él sólo para empeorar lo que sentía, todo estaba jodido.

-Quiero el divorcio- musitó Yuuri contra su pecho, ya no lloraba, se escuchaba seguro de lo que pedía y él sólo pudo asentir.

\-------------------------

-Hiciste lo correcto, Yuri- decía Seung, quien ahora estaba enterado de todo gracias a Jean.

-No dije nada, él dijo todo lo que sentía, fue demasiado amable, no merezco eso.

-Yuri, si alguien me dijera que me acostara con Otabek lo haría- dijo el canadiense para después mirar a Seung -Lo siento cariño- decía mientras el coreano asentía con una sonrisa conciliadora, todo fuera por el bienestar del rubio.

-Sí, pero el que lo hizo fui yo.

-Por desgracia- el rubio rodó los ojos ante las bromas del canadiense.

-Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, sólo debemos esperar a que Víktor despierte y nos diga su versión.

Hablaba Seung tratando de tranquilizar las cosas, aunque los tres sabían cuál era la verdad y era lo que Yuuri había dicho.

-¿Puedo quedarme en su casa? Este lugar es inmenso- susurraba Yuri abrazándose a sí mismo, Seung se acercó hasta el rubio pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Nuestro hogar es tuyo.

-Gracias, además no me he sentido nada bien.

-No has comido bien estos días, necesitas energía, Yuri- dijo Jean levantándose para ir por una maleta para el rubio, quien agradecía infinitamente que ambos estuvieran con él en ese momento.

-Estarás bien, no sufras por algo que no provocaste, Yuri, sólo te dejaste llevar por las circunstancias, nadie te puede culpar de ello, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

-Sí, pero sólo imagínalo, Seung, tener un accidente gracias al acoso de tu jefe, entrar en coma con la idea de que tu esposo te espera, amándote. Y después despertar, solo, con la noticia de que ese esposo que amas te fue infiel.

El coreano torció el gesto, claro que lo había imaginado en cuando Jean le había contado aquello, pero ahora dicho por Yuri se escuchaba peor.

-Debe ser horrible, sí, pero te lo digo por enésima vez, no fue tu culpa.

-¡Yuri!- interrumpió Jean llegando hasta ellos con un sobre en la mano. –Encontré esto.

Yuri lo miró sabiendo perfectamente que era aquello, lo había olvidado, ese estúpido papel que ahora no le parecía tan absurdo.

\------------------------

**_DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS_ **

Podía sentir un escozor en su garganta.

Las ganas de toser eran inmensas.

Abrió y cerró los ojos tratando de enfocar.

Un techo blanco. Luz.

Su mente daba vueltas, tenía jaqueca.

Cuando sus ojos por fin enfocaron vieron una pequeña figura a sus pies.

No era la persona que quería ver ahora, no a él.


	28. Capítulo 27

Cuando Víktor despertó, lo primero que vio fue a sus padres. Había jurado que Yuri estaba ahí, pero sólo Lilia y Yakov lo recibieron con la noticia.

Había sufrido un accidente junto a Yuuri Katsuki hacía unos meses.

-¿Él está bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó, Lilia torció el gesto asintiendo. Eso lo alivió un poco, Yuuri estaba bien.

Un par de horas con ellos, con preguntas y algunas noticias, y el médico pasó a valorarlo de nuevo. Las puntas de oxígeno bajo su nariz aún las necesitaría unos días así como algunas terapias respiratorias y demás.

Después del médico tenía otra visita.

Yuri.

El rubio entró a la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen, la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Se quedó de pie frente a su cama, mirándolo sin expresión alguna, parecía vacío, hueco por dentro, casi como cuando lo conoció y sabía la razón.

-Yuuri está bien- afirmó el platinado removiéndose sobre la cama.

-No gracias a ti.

-Supongo que te dijo qué fue lo que sucedió.

-Supones bien.

-Bien- susurró mirando hacia la ventana, todo había terminado. Yuri se removió inquieto en su lugar, miró a la ventana frunciendo el ceño, trataba de soportar aquello, pero era imposible. Cerró los ojos para soltar aquello que guardaba desde el principio.

-¿Por qué?- susurró. -¿Por qué? Yo te di todo, Víktor ¡Todo! ¡Lo dejé todo por ti!

-Quizá por eso- respondió sin mirarlo, realmente no esperaba aquello de Yuri, esperaba que cuando supiera que se había fugado y su plan funcionara querría matarlo, por el contrario, ahora sólo veía a quien fuera su esposo, lastimado, dolido y decepcionado.

-¿Qué?- susurró el rubio confundido mientras gruesas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Todo lo que dijo Yuuri fue cierto, me enamoré de él. Sé que contigo lo tenía todo, pero… todo fue tan fácil entre nosotros y él…

-¿Eso fue? ¡¿Él era un reto?! Yo fui una presa fácil y Yuuri alguien difícil ¿No? ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! Y no sólo la mía, la de todos los involucrados, Víktor, ¡Lo arruinaste todo!- gritaba Yuri colocando sus manos sobre la base de la cama con el rostro enrojecido de la furia mientras el mayor lo miraba con tristeza.

-No, Yuri, sólo me enamoré de alguien que no eras tú… hice las cosas mal.

-¿Mal? ¡¿Mal?!- gritó incrédulo -Víktor, casi mueren en ese estúpido accidente, estabas por secuestrar a una persona, hiciste toda esa farsa creyendo que te amaba cuando eso era unilateral, tú…

-¡Basta!- gritó el platinado –Basta, no necesito saber eso, sé que todo esto sólo fue de mi parte y es lo único que me duele de todo lo que sucedió.

Yuri lo miraba sin alcanzar a comprender quien era esa persona, Víktor estaba trastornado, parecía no medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Dale gracias al cielo que Yuuri retiró la denuncia hace unos días, sólo levantó una orden de restricción. Te iban a enviar a prisión- Víktor exhaló un intento de risa, irónica. Se removió de nuevo en la cama ahora mirando a Yuri fijamente, sus estaban rojos y comenzaban a enjugarse en lágrimas.

-Perdóname, por todo. No sé qué me sucedió, me perdí… me volví loco, Yuri.

-Firmé el divorcio, lo que tanto deseabas- soltó, eso había sido lo único que deseaba decirle desde el principio, por lo que había ido a verlo en cuanto Lilia le había dicho que había reaccionado.

-Es justo, quédate con todo lo que quieras, las casas, los autos. Lo que desees es tuyo- musitó Víktor mirando de nuevo la ventana con el rostro sereno, pero algo en su voz se escuchaba roto, casi tanto como él.

Yuri lo miró casi sintiendo lástima por unos segundos, aunque no podía permitirse todo aquello, no después de todo lo que les había hecho sufrir, sobre todo a Yuuri, aquel a quien le había robado todo.

-La única condición de Yuuri para no denunciarte es que estés internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por un tiempo.

Soltó Yuri diciéndole aquello que había acordado con el nipón. Víktor no podía quedar impune de todo eso, Yuuri había querido olvidar todo aquello, había dicho que denunciarlo sólo haría verlo de nuevo en los juzgados, además sabía que pelear contra un Nikiforov era imposible el triunfo.

Pero Yuri le había convencido de esa condición, había hablado con él en la segunda ocasión que lo visitó, cuando supo que había levantado la denuncia gracias a Jean, que parecía informado de todo, ya que Otabek y él ya no tenían contacto alguno.

-Bien. Lo siento mucho, Yuri.

-Creo que le pides disculpas a la persona incorrecta- respondió el rubio dedicándole una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación escuchando el llanto del platinado.

Había muchos corazones rotos en ese lugar.

\----------------------

Yuri regresó a su auto donde Jean lo esperaba, exhaló un par de veces antes de comenzar a llorar. No era fácil haber hecho lo que hizo, ver de esa manera a Víktor le hacía sentir tan dolido, había sido su esposo, su compañero y lo había engañado.

Aunque no podía culparlo de todo, sólo fue la chispa que lo encendió todo. Hipó un par de veces más sabiéndose decidido con la idea que rondaba desde hacía unos días en su mente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Yuri?- preguntó el canadiense en cuanto el menor se tranquilizó.

-Voy a irme, no puedo seguir aquí. Necesito empezar de nuevo.

-No me refiero a eso- Yuri sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, en cuanto estaba por responderle, en la puerta del hospital apareció una silla de ruedas.

Era Yuuri, había olvidado que ese día sería dado de alta, la silla era empujada por Otabek. Lo miró desde la ventanilla de su auto y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, ese terrible dolor opresivo al que se había acostumbrado esas semanas.

-Yo sí me refiero a eso, Jean, mi hijo necesita crecer lejos de todo esto- finalizó indicándole a su amigo que encendiera el motor.


	29. Capítulo 28

Yuri supo que estaba esperando un bebé hacía dos semanas.

Esas molestias, las náuseas, dolor de cabeza, falta de apetito y demás le indicaban que algo en su cuerpo no iba bien, pero no esperaba aquello.

-Usted está en cinta, señor Plisetsky- había dicho la doctora que lo había atendido después de haberle pedido una muestra de orina y de haberle extraído un poco de sangre para confirmar bien el diagnóstico.

Y estaba seguro de quien era ese bebé.

Estúpidamente, cuando ocurrió el accidente de Víktor, había dejado de colocarse la inyección anticonceptiva, simplemente lo había olvidado entre tantos problemas y estrés.

Tener sexo sin protección tenía sus consecuencias, eso lo sabía, no era idiota.

Aunque extrañamente, no estaba enojado, _¿Cómo podría?_ Una nueva vida se engendraba en su cuerpo, él acunaba un bebé. Algo que no deseaba, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Era el inicio de una nueva vida, literalmente.

Primero le había dicho a Jean, y quizá solamente a él y a Seung, no tenía a nadie más.

El canadiense se había vuelto loco de la emoción, aunque después se había calmado un poco al pensar en Yuri y en la confusión de saber en qué concepto había sido creado ese bebé.

No había sido con amor, pero si con gusto, algo consentido y disfrutado, _¿Fruto de la venganza?_ No. Era fruto del deseo y de un poco de irresponsabilidad si se era realista.

 _¿Decirle a Otabek?_ No, no por el momento. No cuando él estaba junto a Yuuri tratando de salvar su matrimonio, aquel lugar en donde realidad pertenecía.

-Es su padre- insistió Jean dejándose caer ruidosamente en el sofá de Yuri, quien rodó lo ojos por enésima vez.

-Yo también, no lo quiero a mi lado sólo por esto, Jean.

-¿Entonces por qué razón lo quieres a tu lado?- atacó el canadiense esperando la respuesta de su amigo recibiendo sólo un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?- al parecer el menor había hablado inconscientemente.

-Tiene derecho a saber, no te estoy diciendo que le pidas manutención ni nada, pero tiene derecho a saber.

Yuri no respondió, sabía perfectamente porqué no quería decirle a Otabek.

Por miedo al rechazo.

Quizá no lo amaba, eso era claro, pero había algo entre ellos, él no era esa clase de persona que puede tener sexo por ahí sin dejar un lazo. Quizá lo hizo una vez, pero estaba ebrio, no recordaba aquello, ahora, lo había hecho de nuevo y con la misma persona, ésta vez consciente de lo que hacía.

Lo había disfrutado, lo había anhelado, y sí, lo extrañaba.

Era una relación casi tóxica que había nacido de la venganza, al menos por su cuenta, y ahora la misma lo tenía contra la pared con esa estúpida necesidad de verlo, con esa fuerza que el kazajo había aprendido a ejercer sobre él y sobre su cuerpo.

Todo había terminado y para nadie había sido un final feliz, mucho menos para Yuuri, por eso mismo no deseaba arrebatarle nada más, ya había hecho demasiado y estaba seguro que algo malo le sucedería por ello, o quizá ya lo estaba sufriendo.

-Seung y yo te apoyaremos, eso lo sabes, lo que decidas, pero irte no es una opción, Yuri.

-¿Y a qué me quedo? No tengo nada aquí excepto ustedes. Será lo mejor, al menos por un tiempo, en lo que nace el bebé.

Jean asintió, no podía discutir eso con su amigo, era su decisión y no era tan descabellada. Era comprensible el querer escapar de todo, de Víktor, de Yuuri y sobretodo de Otabek.

-Si no regresas pronto te alcanzaremos en donde sea que estés- sonrió Seung haciendo que Yuri le dedicara una triste sonrisa, asintiendo.

\-----------------------

-¿Firmó el divorcio?- preguntó Mari mientras ayudaba a Yuuri con sus ejercicios de cama estirando sus piernas y masajeándolas. El menor desvió la mirada asintiendo levemente. -¿Y por qué sigue aquí?- preguntaba la joven de manera cordial, curiosa, sabiendo que Otabek se econtraba en la cocina preparando la comida.

-Por culpa ¿Por qué más?

-¿Por amor, quizá?

-Si me amara, no hubiese firmado el divorcio- susurró el nipón con un deje de dolor en la voz.

-Y por esa misma razón es por lo que lo hizo, te ama y sabe que te falló.

-Culpa, dije.

-¿No lo perdonarás?- preguntaba la joven doblando la pierna de su hermano contra el abdomen de este sacándole una mueca de dolor.

-No es fácil, Mari, no sólo fue el engaño, hay más detrás de todo eso. No podría vivir con eso sin reprochárselo algún día.

-Por eso se llama perdonar.

-Entonces no, no lo perdonaré porque no podré olvidarlo- finalizó Yuuri siseando ante otro movimiento doloroso de su hermana sobre sus extremidades.

-Bien, quizá no deba decirte esto pero soy tu hermana mayor y no me quedaré callada- Yuuri la miró con cierta molestia -No justifico a Otabek y ni siquiera puedo creer lo que hizo, pero todo esto que ocurrió pudo evitarse.

-Si vas a decir que se pudo evitar hablando, confiando en Otabek, diciéndole lo que ocurría con Víktor, sí, tienes razón, se pudo haber evitado, pero ya es muy tarde ¿No crees? He pensado en eso y sé que todo habría sido diferente si yo no me hubiese hecho el valiente.

-Pero el hubiera no existe- finalizó su hermana mientras Yuuri desviaba de nuevo la mirada esperando que Otabek le llevase su comida y lo mirara pidiéndole disculpas con cada movimiento. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de eso, de esa persona que estaba tan lejana de ser el Otabek que alguna vez amó.

El kazajo entró a la habitación recibiendo miradas extrañadas por parte de los hermanos, Mari suspiró alejándose de su hermano menor.

-Iré a comprar… algo- dijo saliendo de la vista de ambos dejando esa estela incómoda a la que no podían acostumbrarse.

-¿Tienes hambre?- musitó Otabek llevando consigo la bandeja de comida, Yuuri asintió removiéndose en la cama para poder sentarse.

-Gracias- dijo en cuanto tuvo la bandeja en su regazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Yuuri suspiró para después mirarlo un poco cansado.

-Otabek, será mejor que te vayas.

-Claro, en cuanto te sientas mejor…

-Me refiero a que te vayas de mi casa- aclaró recibiendo una mirada confundida -¿Qué haces aquí? Y no es una pregunta retórica, realmente quiero saber para qué estás aquí. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, Otabek y no me vengas con que quieres intentarlo porque esto está roto.

-Tienes razón, yo tuve la culpa de eso, pero sí quiero decirte algo Yuuri- soltó Otabek sentándose a los pies del nipón -No creas que me casé contigo sólo por tu belleza o por tener a alguien calentando en mi cama. Me enamoré de ti, de todo lo que tú eres y aún te amo, pero…

-Entiendo, también te amo Otabek, pero también eso pasará, no te odio es sólo…- y Yuuri se quebró de nuevo, sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas –Es sólo que… ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto! Que creyeras que yo lo hice y acostarte con él…

Otabek lo miró comprendiendo perfectamente el dolor del nipón y le quemaba el saberse responsable de ello.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sé, y por eso mismo no quiero verte más, me lastima- soltó mirándolo entre lágrimas con cierto enojo.

-Te amo.

-También lo sé, así como sé que no soy el único que ocupa tu mente- la mirada que Yuuri le dedicó estaba llena de dolor y decepción, pero el toque de todo fue esa media sonrisa que le dedicó.

\-----------------------

-Es una niña- anunció el médico que paseaba una paleta sobre su vientre cubierto de gel. Una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro demostrando su felicidad. Un segundo después escuchó el latido de su bebé, ahora con cuatro meses por fin pudo saberse que era una niña.

-La bebé está en perfecto estado. Come frutas y verduras, toma agua y nos vemos el próximo mes, Yuri- sonrió su médico limpiando su vientre.

-Genial, gracias- agradeció saliendo del consultorio tomando su celular enseguida marcándole a su amigo.

-¿Hola?

-Es una niña- dijo Yuri casi gritando anunciándole a Jean de su nueva consulta, el canadiense vitoreó alegre, hubiese deseado que estuviera ahí para él en esos momentos.

-¿Tienes un nombre? En cuanto podamos visitarte llevaremos todo lo necesario para recibir a esa polizona.

-Inna, ese será sus nombre.

-Es un nombre hermoso, aunque prefiero polizona- Yuri sonrió negando -Como sea, me alegra que estén bien tú y la bebé ¿Qué dice París esta tarde?

Yuri se había mudado desde hacía unos meses, París había estado en su mente desde siempre y ahora podía hacerlo gracias a que Seung tenía un par de conocidos que le habían conseguido una casa.

Había tomado la mitad de las pertenencias de Víktor, quien ahora vivía con sus padres y tomaba terapia psicológica.

Lilila le había dicho que le habían diagnosticado personalidad limítrofe, algo tratable pero peligrosa. Lo sabía él.

Era lo único que había querido saber del platinado, parecía que lo que alguna vez sintió por él se convirtió en odio, después en lástima y ahora había sólo una ligera aura de nostalgia, pero sólo eso.

Caminaba por las calles parisinas con una bufanda cubriendo su cuello y un abrigo sobre su cuerpo, hacía frío. Mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, desde su matrimonio con Víktor hasta el final de este. Había cometido muchos errores, aunque del último no se arrepentía, no podía cuando le había dado algo porqué seguir.

Lo único que no podía alejar de su mente era a Otabek, quería dejar de hacerlo, pero en la soledad de su habitación era cuando recordaba todo lo sucedido con el kazajo. Había sido el destino o una extraña casualidad lo que los había reunido, pero pensar en eso tampoco ayudaba.

Agitó su rostro tratando de despejar su mente.

Estaba llegando a casa cuando alzó la mirada quedándose estático al verlo ahí, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada a su hogar, con un hombro sobre la pequeña reja que rodeaba los peldaños. Estaba ahí, mirando fijo su celular, cuando en un segundo alzó el rostro fijando sus orbes cafés sobre él.

-Yuri…


	30. Capítulo 29

Aún tenía que usar las puntas de oxígeno y un aparato en donde soplaba para poder fortalecer sus pulmones, se sentía demasiado inútil con todo eso.

 _Patético_.

Estaba en la cama de hospital que sus padres habían mandado a instalar en su hogar, tenía una libreta en las piernas haciendo unos apuntes para su empresa, aunque aun faltaba demasiado para volver.

Su madre entró con la cena, dejándola en la cama y tomando el control del televisor para disminuir el volumen.

-¿Escribes algo importante?

-No, aún- respondió Viktor a su madre, quien lo miró con media sonrisa. Podía ser el mismo diablo y Lilia aún le sonreiría con la misma calidez.

-Cena, mañana tienes terapia acuática y después la cita con el psíquiatra- sonrió su madre girándose.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- susurró haciendo que Lilia se detuviera a mirarlo con extrañeza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Soy tu madre, cielo y te amo. Agradezco que aún estés entre nosotros, no sé que hubiese sucedido si…

No dijo nada, el sólo pensarlo la hacía sentir un enorme vacío en el pecho y sus ojos escocían ante la idea.

-Lo sé, aunque a veces dudo que esta oportunidad la merezca, dañé a muchas personas, la principal no quiere verme a menos de cien metros y Yuri… él se fue… yo…

Y se rompió, lo que no había sucedido en todos esos días ocurrió, por su rostro comenzaron a resbalar gruesas lágrimas haciendo que Lilia se acercara para acunarlo en su pecho.

-Errar es humano, hijo, te equivocaste, pero puedes remediarlo pidiendo perdón, quizá no te lo concedan, pero podrás estar seguro, así como tienes que estar seguro de tu arrepentimiento.

-Dañé a Yuri… lastimé a Yuuri… yo… no merezco esto… yo…

-Mereces estar con las personas que te aman, esos somos tu padre y yo, Chris y Minako que no dejan de preguntar por ti. Aún hay personas que te quieren aquí a pesar de todo.

-Pero…

-No será fácil, hijo, te lo garantizo, pero cuando todo esto termine, podrás comenzar de nuevo. Podemos irnos lejos de aquí si así lo deseas, pero hasta entonces debes esforzarte por salir adelante y sobretodo por perdonarte Víktor, es el único perdón que te reconfortará.

Finalizó la mujer mientras el platinado continuaba con un llanto silencioso pensando en todo lo que había provocado.

\------------------------

-Yuri- susurró Otabek en cuanto vio al rubio cruzar la calle. Yuri en cambio parecía estático en su lugar, instintavamente llevó sus manos a su abrigo para cubrir el pequeño bulto de su vientre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no deberías estar aquí- susurró sorprendido.

-Bien, pues lo estoy- dijo Otabek levántandose de su lugar -Necesitamos hablar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Yo creo que sí- contraatacó el kazajo bastante tranquilo mientras el rubio fruncía los labios.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué? ¿De Yuuri y de que ahora debes estar con él? Él te necesita, yo no, Otabek- dijo Yuri con la voz algo apagada a pesar del enojo. Estaba confundido, no sabía porqué el kazajo estaba ahí, frente a él pidiéndole hablar.

-Nos divorciamos.

-Lamento escuchar eso- musitó enseguida, aunque algo en su garganta se alojó al escucharlo decir aquello, pero no lo demostró.

-Yuri, por favor…

-No, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Si estoy aquí es porque quiería alejarme de todo, de todo aquello que arruinó lo que alguna vez fue mi vida, toda esa red de mentiras en la que caímos y ¡Dios! La culpa ¿No lo sientes? Porque yo sí, culpable de mi propio fracaso… y… no podía seguir con eso.

Soltó Yuri bastante dolido mientras el kazajo fruncía el ceño con dolor, pero estaba tranquilo, permanecía en ese insistente papel.

-No se puede vivir así, ¿Sentí culpa? Claro que sí, quizá más que todos, engañé a mi esposo, a la persona que se suponía debía serle fiel y amarla, y lo engañé con alguien a quien jamás pude olvidar. Nos divorciamos porque así lo quiso él, no me quiere a su lado.

-¿Y por eso vienes aquí? ¿Para ver si yo te tendía la mano de nuevo? No ésta vez, no quiero las sobras de nadie- espetó caminando a su lado tratando de ignorarlo.

-¡Demonios, Yuri!- gritó Otabek tomándolo del brazo –Esto no es así ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Estuve con Yuuri después del accidente para apoyarlo y por supuesto que por culpa, pero eso no iba a funcionar, por ninguna de las dos partes- dijo desesperado -Estuve sin él por meses sin sentir nada, quizá por la situación, pero no había nada, sólo tú. Y ahora, te vas por unos meses y estaba por volverme loco. Tú no tienes las sobras de nadie, nunca fue así.

Yuri lo miró con algo de sorpresa, _¿Cómo podía sólo ir ahí y decirle todas esas cosas después de lo que pasó?_ Aunque quizá esa era la respuesta, por todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Estaba por responderle cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Joven Plisetsky! Creí que llegaría más tarde, pero no importa, el cuarto del bebé ya casi está listo, sólo es cuestión de detalles.

Era el decorador de interiores que había contratado hacía unas semanas para adaptar la habitación de Inna. Lo había olvidado.

-Gracias, Sandro… te… te veo mañana- sonrió Yuri soltándose de Otabek dejando que el hombre pasara a su lado con una sonrisa entendiendo que debía dejarlos solos.

Yuri lo vio irse para despues girarse y ver a Otabek. El rostro del kazajo era inescrutable, parecía sorprendido, confundido y algo absorto, lo miró unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada al cuerpo del rubio, específicamente su vientre.

-¿Qué… ?

-Nada que te interese, debo irme- dijo el rubio tratando de nuevo de entrar a su hogar y siendo detenido de nuevo por el kazajo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Yuri? ¿Estás… estás… esperando un bebé?

-Lo que suceda o no en mi vida, no es de tu incunbencia, mejor vete, Otabek- dijo Yuri soltándose y dedicándole una mueca de desprecio.

-No si ese bebé es mío- los labios del kazajo se habían fruncido lanzando casi un gruñido, parecía molesto. Yuri soltó una risa ahogada mirándolo con cierta incredulidad.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar en eso? No te confundas, Otabek, el que Jean te haya dicho donde estaba no quiere decir que yo te quisiera cerca- dijo sabiendo enseguida que el candiense era quien le había dicho dónde encontrarlo -Lo que sucedió entre nosotros jamás debió pasar, fue un error, y lo lamento.

Finalizó Yuri arrepintiéndose enseguida, no había sido un error, eso lo supo siempre, pero debía lastimarlo, herirlo para que se fuera e hiciera una nueva vida con alguien que no estuviese roto.

-Bien, si eso quieres, respeto tu desición, que tengas una hermosa familia, Plisetsky- se despidió el kazajo escupiéndo aquel comentario con acidez,.Yuri asintió frunciendo los labios y conteniendo el llanto mirando a Otabek irse.

Pero eso era lo correcto, no podía estar con alguien como Otabek, no de esa manera. Él tenía que estar con Yuri, lo necesitaba después de todo lo ocurrido. Después de todo _¿Quién era él?_ Un chico que conoció en un bar antes de su boda.

Estaba por entrar a su casa cuando la voz de Otabek lo hizo girarse de nuevo.

-¿Sabes qué? Al diablo, ya te perdí una vez, y así no me quieras a tu lado lo estaré, aunque tengas a alguien más en tu vida ahora, no me iré, no dejaré que te vayas de nuevo.

Musitó el kazajo decidido mientras Yuri se quedaba sin habla, y no precisamente por lo que el mayor acababa de decirle, si no por el enorme dolor que cruzaba su vientre y que ahora lo dejaba sentir como un líquido comenzaba a colarse en su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

-Otabek...


	31. Capítulo 30

-Otabek… llévame al… hospital- susurró Yuri tomándose el vientre mirando al kazajo con los ojos aguados. Otabek enseguida lo tomó entre sus brazos ayudándolo a caminar con cuidado hasta donde estaba su auto estacionado.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuri? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una vez que encendió el auto sin comprender lo que sucedía, sólo veía que rubio sufría. Yuri miraba hacia enfrente sosteniéndose el vientre, exhalando e inhalando lentamente.

-Duele… creo que… estoy sangrando- susurró con la voz llena de terror, en ese momento, Otabek aceleró, debían llegar al hospital.

Yuri le indicó el camino hasta el hospital más cercano y en el cual estaba llevando sus citas de control prenatal.

Bajaron del auto despacio, con el kazajo tomando a Yuri de la mano mientras la otra descansaba sobre sus hombros. El rubio estaba asustado, adolorido y triste, no podía perder a su bebé, no ahora.

Entraron al lugar por el área de urgencias donde enseguida le llevaron a Yuri una silla de ruedas para pasarlo a observación. Otabek observó aquello con el rostro descompuesto y una ligera capa de sudor en sus palmas. Estaba nervioso.

Se llevaron a Yuri dejándolo en la sala de espera, casi sonreía ante ello por el recuerdo de hacía meses, se sentía igual, su estómago se contraía mientras sus manos sudaban y un escalofrío se alojaba en su columna vertebral. Sentía exactamente lo mismo, sólo que peor, aumentado, y sólo porque se trataba de Yuri.

Yuri estaba ahí adentro con la amenaza de perder a su bebé.

_Su bebé._

Estaba seguro que era suyo, _¿Por qué?_ Sólo lo estaba, por la reacción de Yuri al ser descubierto. Y el sólo pensar en ello le había arrancado una sonrisa interna, podía tener una oportunidad con el ruso, podía ser el padre de su hijo y podían estar juntos a pesar de todas las adversidades.

Yuri parecía no haber superado lo sucedido y quizá jamás lo haría, pero para ello estaba él, para apoyarlo y nunca soltarlo como lo hizo Víktor o como él mismo lo hizo con Yuuri. Nunca más, ésta vez no se equivocaría.

En esos meses que estuvo solo, sirvió para reflexionar sobre todo aquello. Había amado a Yuuri, eso era claro, se había enamorado de él y lo había amado, pero siempre bajo la sombra de aquél rubio que lo había prendado, era estúpido y patético, pero así había sido. Amor a primera vista se había dicho aquella vez.

Quedarse con Yuuri nunca fue una opción después de lo ocurrido, se había sentido miserbale y culpable por lo que le había hecho, pero no había sido culpa de nadie. Buscar culpables a esas alturas era bastante estúpido e infantil.

Todos eran culpables, ya bastante era aquello para sentirse aún más culpable por quedarse con Yuuri sólo por la misma culpa. Era injusto para ambos y el nipón lo sabía, por eso lo había dejado libre. Había elegido esa expresión porque ahora era libre para estar con Yuri.

-¿Señor? ¿Es usted familiar de Yuri Plisetsky?- interrumpió una joven enfermera sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

-Amm… sí, soy su… pareja ¿Él está bien? ¿El bebé está bien?- preguntó Otabek con nerviosismo mientras la joven le sonrieía asintiendo.

-Si, puede pasar a verlo. Lo acompaño- el kazajo exhaló con fuerza apretando los puños y luchando por no sonreír, aun debía hablar con Yuri.

La joven enfermera lo llevó a una de las habitaciones, abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Yuri estaba sobre la camilla, tenía una sábana hasta la cintura y una bata de hospital cubría su cuerpo, miraba hacia la ventana y su expresión era inescrutable _¿En qué pensaba?_

-Buenos días, soy el médico de Yuri ¿Es usted su familiar?- dijo el médico entrando detrás de él, Otabek asintió.

-Yuri, tu bebé está bien, el ultrasonido indica que se desprendió un hematoma de la placenta, nada grave, pero es delicado, así que necesitas reposo y te daré unas pastillas, es todo.

Sonrió el médico a ambos dejándolos solos, Yuri se giró de nuevo a la ventana mientras Otabek se decidía entre acercarse o no.

-Inna está bien, gracias por traerme- dijo Yuri girando el rostro encarando a Otabek con media sonrisa.

-¿Inna?

-Es el nombre de mi bebé, es una niña.

-Es hermoso- musitó Otabek acercándose para sentarse en la orilla de la cama cerca de las piernas del rubio, quien lo miró con nerviosismo y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Pensé que la perdería y en lo único que pensé fue “es mi culpa”, por todo lo que he hecho, pensé que la vida me arrebataría lo que me mantiene en ella- susurró mirando sus manos -¿Merezco ser feliz? No lo sé, pero lucharé por ella, es mi motivo.

-Mereces ser feliz, Yuri, he aprendido eso en estos meses, vivir con la culpa no te hará menos culpable y no te dejará continuar, sólo sigue, por esoy aquí- dijo acercándose para tomar su mano -Quiero estar contigo, si vamos a ser miserables al menos lo seremos juntos. Nos unió una desgracia, eso es cierto, pero ahora tenemos algo porque seguir- musitó con una sonrisa aunque tenía que preguntar algo antes -¿Inna es mía?

Yuri lo miró con los ojos humedecidos, pasó saliva audiblemente antes de asentir. Otabek sonrió soltando el aire retenido por el miedo al pensar que no era el padre. Se acercó al vientre de Yuri para acariciarlo y comenzar a besarlo sobre la bata.

-Soy tu papá… Inna, soy tu papá. Estarás bien, hija, tu papá y yo te cuidaremos- susurraba haciendo que Yuri comenzara a sorber por la nariz mirando aquello con el rostro ladeado y sonriendo.

Otabek estaba igual, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, jamás había pensado en ser padre hasta ese momento, al saber que una parte de él crecía en el vientre de Yuri lo hacía sentirse el hombre más féliz sobre la tierra.

-No será fácil, Otabek, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti- dijo el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. El kazajo se levantó mirandolo con lágrimas aún en su rostro.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-Nos daré una oportunidad, Otabek- asintió apretando la mano del kazajo quien sintió ese toque casi celestial. Yuri estaba cediendo, no sabía la razón de aquello, pero no le importaba, le estaba dando una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.


	32. Epílogo

-¡Inna! ¡No corras!- gritaba un hombre de cabellera castaña tras una pequeña idéntica a él mientras eran observados por un joven rubio quien tenía media sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez que el castaño alcanzó a la pequeña, la tomó entre sus brazos para colocarla sobre sus hombros.

-En unos años ya no podrás hacer eso.

-Por eso lo hago ahora que es pequeña- sonrió el mayor mientras la pequeña castaña jalaba suavemente su cabello.

-No soy pequeña.

-Claro que no, princesa, eres la más grande- la consoló el rubio tomando su mano cuando la castaña hizo un puchero.

Ese era el cuadro de la familia perfecta o al menos ambos lo intentaban.

Después de saber que Otabek se quedaraía a su lado, Yuri no lo tomó tan a la ligera, no sería fácil para el kazajo ganarse su corazón ahora mallugado.

Había aceptado darle una oportunidad y ahora con eso Otabek se había mudado a París para estar cerca del rubio y vivir juntos el embarazo. Pero no vivían juntos.

Lo visitaba todos los días y siempre le llevaba algo para la bebé, además de que Yuri había conseguido un trabajo en una cafetería, ya que la fortuna que Víktor le había dejado la tenía en una cuenta bancaria. No la tocaría a menos que fuese necesario.

Otabek no estaba muy seguro con ese trabajo, pero había aprendido a no contradecir al rubio, si eso era lo que deseaba, lo apoyaría. Además Yuri le había dicho que ya habían pasado muchos años dentro de un aparador, no más.

Cuando Inna nació, fue la mejor sensación para ambos, no lo habían buscado, no lo esperaban, pero ahí estaba su pequeño milagro. Una dulce niña de 2.800 kg con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo ibas a negarme que era mía? Es idéntica a mí- decía Otabek con Inna en sus brazos mientras Yuri los miraba desde la camilla algo exhausto por la cirugía.

-Inventaría una excusa- se escudó el rubio haciendo que Otabek sonriera negando sin despegar la mirada de su hija.

Después de eso, el kazajo se negó a abandonarlos, Yuri dejó que se quedara en su casa, pero en otra habitación, aún no estaba preparado para estar tan cerca de él, aunque durante esos meses lo había convencido de su amor, ya que no sólo llevaba cosas para Inna, también le llevaba regalos a él, cortejándolo, ganándose su confianza.

Otabek despertaba en la madrugada que la bebé lloraba, por las mañanas preparaba el desayuno y después salía a trabajar, ya que había llevado su disquera hasta ese lugar. Tenían una buena vida.

Unos meses después, Yuri decidió ir a terapia con un psicólogo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por olvidar el camino que lo había llevado hasta ahí, aún era difícil conciliar el sueño por las noches, y si lo hacía, despertaba a media noche sudando y llorando. Tenía pesadillas donde le quitaban a su bebé, donde Otabek sólo se burlaba de él… donde él había provocado el accidente.

El kazajo lo apoyó, era lo menos que podía hacer por el menor, también había comenzado a dormir con él al saber de sus terrores nocturnos, muy a pesar de Yuri, pero había aceptado, el verlo a su lado lo reconfortaba un poco.

Un año después, con ayuda de Otabek, del psicólogo, terapias y medicamentos, Yuri salió adelante, se había perdonado y perdonado a los demás, aunque aún faltaba algo. Su corazón.

El rubio estaba seguro que sentía algo por Otabek, y no sólo por cómo se comportaba con su hija, también por como lo miraba, como le hablaba, los cuidados que tenía hacía él y la paciencia, sobretodo eso, el no presionarlo, sólo estando ahí, esperando. Pero sabía que nadie puede esperar para siempre y ese terror fue lo que lo hizo dar el siguiente paso, perdonar y aceptar a Otabek en su vida.

No había sido fácil tampoco, ni siquiera planeado, sólo se dio. Los misterios del amor.

Estaban a punto de dormir, con esa rutina que tenían ahora de dormir juntos, Otabek por proteger al rubio y Yuri por la comodidad de tenerlo cerca. Una vez dentro de la cama, Yuri se acurrucó contra el kazajo, cómo venía haciendo hacía los últimos meses.

-Estás temblando, Yura, ¿Estás bien?- susurró Otabek levantándose un poco para mirar al rubio, quien tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho y podía verse un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hace mucho que no tengo pesadillas, lo sabes ¿No?

-Sí… ¿Quieres que me vaya?- dijo el kazajo con algo de temor.

-No, no quiero que te vayas… nunca- aceptó saliendo de su escondite enfrentando al kazajo -Otabek, eres la única persona con la que me siento a gusto, no siento incomodidad o la necesidad de pertenecer, de demostrar mis modales o verme adecuado para una sociedad. Contigo me siento libre, además de que me diste a la persona que más amo en el mundo y sólo puedo amarte por eso.

-¿Me… me amas?- el rostro del kazajo era digno de inventar una nueva expresión, Yuri sonrió negando.

-Tsk, no me hagas repetirlo- se sonrojó desviándo la mirada siendo enseguida envuelto en los cálidos brazos del kazajo.

-Te amo, Yuri, lo digo en serio, te amo, cada parte de ti, cada emoción, cada gesto tuyo es digno de una oda.

-No exageres, quítate- sonreía el rubio alejándolo sin tanta fuerza, Otabek se alejó, pero aún manteniéndolo entre sus brazos, mirándolo.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Yuri abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido, para después sonreír de lado y asentir, sintiendo enseguida los labios del kazajo rozar los suyos, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Había sido un toque dulce, suave, lleno de muchos sentimientos, pero sobretodo, amor. Estaban por profundizar el beso cuando un llanto en el monitor de bebé se escuchó.

-Yo voy- susurró Otabek dando un último beso antes de levantarse de la cama dejando al rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Ahora, cuatro años después, ahí estaban, en el parque disfrutando de su tarde libre con la pequeña Inna, aunque Otabek tenía otros planes.

Anteriormente le había pedido a Yuri que se casara con él, tres veces para ser excatos y las tres veces rechazado, _¿Por qué?_ Yuri decía que así estaban mejor, aunque el kazajo sabía que el rubio aún tenía miedo a ser abandonado. Él jamás lo haría, había estado con él en las malas y en las peores, ahora les tocaba vivir sus mejores momentos y qué mejor que juntos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- soltó el kazajo de pronto caminando junto al rubio, quien se detuvo de pronto mirándolo con sorpresa. El kazajo no respondió, sólo bajó a Inna de sus hombros para que jugara un poco en lo que ellos hablaban.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dije ¿Te casarías conmigo? Es una pregunta muy sencilla, ¿Me casaría contigo?, sí, te amo, eres muy apuesto, vivimos juntos, compartimos todo y tenemos una buena vida.

-Pero…

-Yo no le encuentro ningún pero a casarme contigo, si lo encontrara ¿Te sentirías ofendido? Quizá, por no sé… roncas en las noches.

-Yo no ronco- bufó el menor haciendo un puchero, Otabek sonrió besando sus labios suavemente.

-Lo sé, aunque lo hicieras, me casaría contigo, ahora ¿Me amas?

-Sabes que sí- respondió Yuri desviándo la mirada sonrojándose levemente.

-Entonces cásate conmigo.

-Otabek… no es tan fácil… yo…

-Es fácil Yuri- dijo el kazajo sonriendo y tomando las manos del rubio -Sé que ambos lo hicimos alguna vez y ambos pensamos que era lo correcto, pero no lo fue. Ahora, te aseguro que no será así, te amo y me amas, sé que sin ti me volvería loco, sin ti y sin Inna yo no sería el mismo. Te amo de todas las maneras posibles, como nunca amé a nadie y como nunca lo haré. Despertar contigo fue lo mejor que me sucedió.

Yuri sabía el significado de todas esas palabras, el kazajo ya se lo había dicho muchas veces y las tres veces que lo rechazó ahí se quedó, esperando de nuevo. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse sin dejar de mirarlo, Otabek lo miraba sonriendo aunque después fue desapareciendo esa expresión dando paso a la tristeza.

-Lo siento, no te quiero presionar, Yura, sabes que estaré siempre para ti, amándote.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, no lo digo muy seguido, pero te amo, así que puedo decirte que sí, acepto.

Otabek sonrió tomándolo entre sus brazos girándolo un par de veces, al bajarlo lo besó como muchas veces, pero en ese beso había emoción y algo de euforia.

-¡Inna! ¡Dijo que sí!- la pequeña corrió hasta donde estaban sus padres para saltar hacia Yuri, quien la recibió en sus brazos, en sus hombros llevaba una mochila que se sacó para meter su manita dentro y sacar un pequeño empaque turquesa que le tendió a Otabek. Este colocó una rodilla en el suelo.

-Yuri Plisetsky ¿Me harías el honor de despertar a mi lado todos los días como mi esposo?

-Sí- susurró Yuri con la niña en sus brazos quien lo abrazó soltando risitas de emoción al ser partícipe y cómplice de aquello. Otabek colocó el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de Yuri para después levantarse y llenar de besos a sus dos tesoros.

Ahora tenían un hogar, uno que les pertenecía.

\-----------------------------

Meses después del accidente, Yuuri se había recuperado en su totalidad, ahora caminaba sin usar bastón y la masa muscular perdida estaba recuperándola.

Cuando logró ponerse en pie había decidido visitar a un psicólogo, lo necesitaba, su vida estaba desordenada y necesitaba alguien que le mostrara el camino correcto.

Su familia había estado con él en todo momento, apoyándolo, dándole ánimos, pero de pronto, algo en él se rompió. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo y por fin abierto los ojos, sabía que lo sucedido había sido en parte su culpa, por no tenerle confianza a su esposo, por no hablar a tiempo, por dejar que Víktor avanzara cada vez más sin ponerle un alto. Lo había besado, eso era un hecho, en algún momento Nikiforov le había atraído pero _¿Y? ¿Eso era un delito_? Al parecer sí y se había cobrado con creces.

Había querido dejar de pensar en ello, pero simplemente no podía, por eso había asistido al psicólogo, y claro que le había ayudado, lo necesitaba.

Por eso mismo, estaba donde estaba, había sido dado de alta y ahora estaba frente a las empresas Nikiforov.

Ya había hablado con Otabek, se habían pedido perdón y se deseaban lo mejor de la vida, había hablado con Yuri, lo perdonaba, sólo era una víctima más, incluso se había identificado con él cuando el rubio le contó por todo lo que había pasado y lo que sentía.

Sólo faltaba Víktor.

Estaba fuera de su oficina, Mila le lanzaba miradillas, sin saber qué hacía ahí. La había saludado cordialmente sin más, diciéndole que le dijera a Víktor que él estaba ahí. Ahora sólo esperaba.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Yuuri fue invitado a pasar a su antiguo lugar de trabajo, en dos años no había cambiado mucho. Pero no miró demasiado, se enfocó en la silla que le daba la espalda, lentamente se giró para revelar a quien estaba sobre ella.

Ahí estaba Víktor, con el cabello largo y recogido en una coleta alta, con el rostro apacible, mirándole con ojos serenos, pero el labio inferior le temblaba.

-Yuuri- soltó nervioso incapaz de controlar su voz.

-Víktor.

-Siéntate… por favor- Yuuri asintió sentándose frente a él -¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Quieres… ?

Yuuri negó alzándo la palma de su mano siendo cortés mientras Víktor se removía en su asiento, incómodo, nervioso.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

-Bien… he estado bien ¿Y tú?

-He estado mejor, pero bien ¿Cumpliste la condición?- Víktor desvió la mirada sabiendo a qué se refería.

-El psiquíatra dijo que tenía comportamento limítrofe e histrionismo, explicó que era exageración en los sentimientos y algo arrogante- soltó Víktor torciendo el gesto.

-Tiene razón- sonrió el nipón destensando el ambiente haciendo que el platinado le sonriera amable.

-Me alegra verte bien, no tuve la oportunidad de decirte esto Yuuri, pero perdón, no tengo justificación para mis actos ni excusas, sólo diré perdón, por todo lo que te provoqué- Yuuri asintió lentamente.

-¿Sabías que Yuri y Otabek están juntos?- Víktor asintió, su madre le había comentado aquello ya que Lilia permanecía en contacto con Yuri.

-Perdón por eso también, indirectamente también lo provoqué.

-No te perdono Víktor, porque no puedo olvidarlo y sólo sería una hipocresía, pero estoy aquí para tratar de hacerlo- el platinado suspiró abnegado -Sólo te diré algo. No te odio ¿Es suficiente?

-Lo es- dijo Víktor sonriendo de lado.

-Debo irme, retiré la orden de restricción, aunque de todas maneras ya no vivo más aquí y confío en tu sano juicio.

-Eres una buena persona.

-Trato de serlo- finalizó Yuuri con una sonrisa y levántandose de su asiento -Adiós, Víktor.

-Adiós, Yuuri.

El nipón salió de la oficina soltando el aire retenido, lo había hecho, lo había encarado, ahora podía hacer su vida de nuevo, sin miedo, sin culpa, sin temor a nada.

Salió de la empresa hacía el auto que lo esperaba, dentro estaba Minami quien le sonrió en cuanto lo vio subir.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Volvamos a nuestro hogar, amor, ahí te lo contaré.


	33. Final Alternativo

Ahí estaba, después de tantos meses, estaba por fin ahí, con su hombre esperándolo en la entrada de su hogar, recibiendo el viento frío sobre su rostro. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un suspiro retenido por lo que se avecinaba.

Lo estaba esperando. Le había dicho que llegaría hacía quince minutos, estaba tarde y parecía desesperado. Sonrió negando.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, estaba por volverse loco, si es que no lo estaba ya.

No podía sonreír al recordar cómo es que habían llegado a eso, quería hacerlo, pero era casi imposible, habían pasado por muchas cosas, aunque algo era seguro: estaban locos y estaban juntos.

\---------------------

**MESES ATRÁS**

Habían planeado ese viaje desde meses antes, Yuuri había elegido Miami, al parecer era un lugar precioso y romático. Perfecto para ambos.

Perfecto para amantes.

 _¿Cómo había iniciado todo?_ No lo sabían, sólo se habían dado cuenta que se gustaban, algo que para el nipón había sido casi un sueño. _¿Cómo alguien como Víktor Nikiforov se había fijado en él?_

Aunque había dos grandes inconvenientes: sus esposos.

Víktor le había dicho que había solución, el divorcio. Dejarlos e irse lejos de ahí para iniciar una nueva vida juntos. Pero también amaba a Otabek, era díficil y casi cínico de su parte, pero lo hacía, después de todo él lo había elegido para ser su esposo y lo amaba casi tanto como a Víktor.

Víktor era el hombre perfecto y casi se sentía culpable por todo lo que le ofrecía a espaldas de su joven esposo y del quien era amigo. _Casi_.

El perfume, el auto, las cenas, esas tardes en la oficina… Víktor era un hombre esplendoroso y lo adoraba. Yuuri amaba a dos hombres, el punto era elegir.

Y eligió a Víktor.

El viaje a Miami sólo era la punta del iceberg, durante su estadía le enviaría a Otabek el divorcio tal y como Víktor había planeado. Después de eso, volverían a Rusia, a su hogar.

Ese hogar que Víktor había comprado para ambos, ya lidiarían con sus familiares y amigos, pero eso era lo de menos, estaba juntos y se amaban.

Aunque no sabían todo lo que se avecinaba.

Había sido una idea estúpida eso de fugarse, parecían un par de asolescentes. Víktor se había adelantado con el citatorio del divorcio y Yuuri no lo había iniciado y no le había comentado al platinado, cuando llegaran a Miami se lo diría y llamarían al abogado.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado? ¿Por qué no hablarlo?- soltó Víktor un tanto inseguro mientras manejaba hacia el aeropuesto.

-Vitya, ya hablamos de esto, Otabek no es una persona tranquila y se volverá loco en cuanto le diga lo del divorcio, será mejor así, lejos.

Decía firme con la idea de sólo irse a Miami mintiéndoles a sus parejas para después soltarles la bomba del engaño.

-Pero…

-Además, tú fuiste quien sugirió esto y mañana le darán a Yuri el citatorio, no me vengas ahora con arrepentimientos.

-No me arrepiento, jamás lo haría Yuuri, te amo- aclaró el platinado tomando su mano y besándola -Es sólo que no creo que sea lo correcto.

-Entonces da la vuelta- espetó el nipón entre dientes, molesto.

-Yuuri…

-Víktor, estoy haciendo esto sin pensar, si lo haría quizá sentiría lástima por Yuri y Otabek, más por Otabek y no haría nada de esto. Te quedas sin mí si mi raciocinio gana- amenazaba haciendo que Víktor lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, Yuuri podía ser muy influenciable y él muy fácil de alterar.

-Aún podemos volver y hablar con tus padres. Con Yuri y Otabek, no necesariamente decirles que somos amantes, pero hablar.

-¿Por qué insistes?

-No se merecen esto.

-Querrás decir que Yuri no se merece esto- dijo mirando al platinado bastante enojado -Víktor, dices que me amas y sigues pensando en él, teniendome aquí a tú lado sigues hablando de él.

Su se escuchaba dolida, su rostro era un puchero y le lanzaba miradas reprobatorias al platinado, quien apretaba el volante con la mirada al frente algo perturbado.

-No, Yuri no lo merece, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, incluso me perdonó cuando…

-Sí, cuando lo golpeaste ¿Y qué? es una buena persona al igual que Otabek- escupió Yuuri comenzando a arrepentirse de todo eso -Pero ¿Sabes qué? tienes razón, regresa, ahora que lo pienso, Otabek es mejor persona que tú.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, ahora regresa, no me iré con un idiota que piensa en su esposo mientras vamos a un viaje juntos.

-Yuuri…

-¡Vuelve! Puedes quedarte con tu Yuri, tu casa y tu auto- escupía el nipón removiéndose en su asiento bastante molesto.

-Yuuri, por Dios, cálmate, sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien porque eres importante para mí, fugarnos no es una manera de honrar lo que siento por ti y…

-Son pretextos todo lo que dices, mejor regresa con Yuri y a mí déjame en paz- continuó el nipón distrayendo a Víktor que cada vez tenía menos control del auto por mirar a su pareja.

-Yuuri.

-¡Que des la vuelta!- gritó el nipón tomando el volante para girarlo haciendo que el auto se desviara.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Hazte a un lado!

Entonces sintió el impacto, un golpe en su cabeza, en sus brazos, en su rostro y después… oscuridad.

Despertó adolorido, trató de enfocar la mirada un par de veces, lográndolo borrosamente, estaba aun en su asiento, pero podía ver con claridad el techo del auto.

Sentía mucho dolor, en todos lados y sólo quejidos salían de su boca, podía ver gotas de sangre escurrir hacía abajo, era sangre… su sangre.

Y después volteó, ahí estaba Víktor, lucía mal… muy mal.

-V-Víktor… Víktor- susurró estirando su mano para tocar su hombro –Víktor… V-Víktor… por favor… despierta…

Su voz comenzaba a romperse y sus ojos se comenzaban a cubrirse de lágrimas ignorando todo el dolor que sentía. Entonces Víktor lanzó un quejido doloroso.

Se desubicó un poco para después enfocar a Yuuri, en cuanto lo miró su rostro se descompuso en preocupación y angustia.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Estás… bien?

-Lo siento… lo siento…

-No… no es tu culpa… lo… lamento… -decía el platinado con dificultad peleando contra perder la conciencia -Esto se sabrá… miente Yuuri…

-¿Qué?- la voz del nipón era un susurro, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza mientras la vista comenzaba fallarle, poco a poco el olor a sangre lo inundaba y ver a Víktor en ese estado no ayudaba.

-Miente… tengo…menos que perder… finge que… quise llevarte… inventa algo…

-Pero….

-Lo… harás- la voz de Víktor se escuchaba apagada y le costaba respirar, el pulso de Yuuri se aceleró y su vista estaba por cerrarse. Haría lo que fuera por Víktor, lo que él le dijera. -Te amo.

-Te amo

\-----------------------

 _¿Por qué le había dicho que mintiera?_ Simple, nadie creería lo que sucedió, comenzarían investigaciones, seguros de los autos y más, habría más problemas. Sabía que Yuuri haría lo que le dijera, lo que fuese y así había sido.

El mentir les había servido para fingir aquello, claro que él se las habia visto peor con todo el odio acumulado, pero enfrentaría eso y más sólo porque a Yuuri no le dijesen nada, no lo culparan y lo tuviesen como el buen hombre que era. Esa era la principal razón, salvar la reputación de su amado.

Había sido estúpido y una locura, pero al parecer hacía mucho que ambos habían perdido la cordura.

Ahora, meses después estaba en la casa que había comprado para ambos, esa que los esperaba desde hacía tiempo y que ahora por fin los albergaría. Había tenido que esperar por la rehabilitación de ambos y seguir fingiendo, habían hecho todo mal después de todo.

Sonrió por ello.

De pronto escuchó el motor de un auto. Había enviado por él en un auto privado, parecía un deja vû de lo sucedido hacía meses, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Yuuri bajó del auto en cuanto estuvo frente a la casa, llevaba un bastón en la mano, pero caminaba a la perfección. Por lo que le había dicho en mensajes, lo usaba más como apoyo y por el miedo a recaer, Yuuri era igual a un niño y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Corrió para alcanzarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, tomando su frágil cuerpo contra sí aspirando su dulce aroma, ese que había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Yuuri era su todo.

Se besaron, lloraron, se rieron y por fin entraron a su hogar.

Se siguieron besando, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, como de que Yuri y Otabek habían estado juntos, de sus amigos, familiares. Ya hablarían de ello y qué explicación darles.

Por ahora sólo les importaba probarse, recorrer sus cuerpos y reconocerse y con esa idea llegaron a la habitación.

-¿Dónde están nuestras fotos?- preguntó Yuuri soltándose de Víktor y mirando la pared desnuda detrás de la cama.

Al parecer Renné había hecho una redecoración sin avisarles.


End file.
